En el marco del dolor
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Era inaudito. Ellos nunca se habían tolerado. Y ahora estaban imantados, y se aferraban el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y quizá lo hacía. Después de todo, en el marco del dolor, demasiadas opciones no habían. Shikamaru&Ino.
1. Claramente opuestos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece.**

1/25 --Números de capítulos respecto del total.

¡Hola a todos! Acá yo de nuevo con una nueva historia, y ¡Oh casualidad! otro ShikaIno :). La verdad es que cuando escribí Matices del sentir (donde puse algo de ShikaIno) me entusiasmé un poco con la pareja y quise intentarlo, haciendo un fic exclusívamente de ellos. De ahí salió Sentimientos Silentes, que de verdad me alegro haya gustado. Y ahora me volví adicta a la pareja, como suele pasarme con todo :P. Así que no paran de ocurrírseme ideas para hacer fics sobre esta pareja, no se si sean buenas o malas (eso lo dejo a criterio de ustedes) por eso escribí una segunda historia (Seis viernes de luna) y ahora esta. Realmente espero que les guste... ¡Ah! Para los que no saben yo actualizo todas las noches, sin excepción (si, ya se, disculpen el incidente del capítulo final de la historia anterior pero les prometo que no va a volver a pasar). Así que no los molesto más y los dejo leyendo. Desde ya gracias por leer y si tienen alguna duda, opinión, idea, comentario o crítica ya saben, no duden en hacérmelo saber. De verdad me importa su opinión. ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

I

"Claramente opuestos"

Caminaba con lentitud por las bulliciosas calles de Konoha, no iba a ningún lado. No tenía apuro ni destino fijo pues por suerte hoy era su día libre y no tenía demasiado que hacer, más que disfrutar de su libertad.

Acababa de salir del despacho de la Hokage. Había ido allí a dejar algunos papeles, nada importante sólo unos informes de la misión realizada el día anterior. Y en ese momento Tsunade le había dado la grata noticia, hoy sus servicios no eran requeridos. No había misiones ni entrenamientos. Hoy podría simplemente recostarse y contemplar las nubes. Algo que añoraba hacer demasiado y por culpa de su ajetreada vida no había tenido el tiempo ni la oportunidad de hacerlo. No había tenido un descanso en demasiado tiempo, ya había perdido la cuenta pero definitivamente su cuerpo lo resentía.

Y el día era ideal, definitivamente el clima acompañaba su estado de ánimo. No muy cálido ni frío, la temperatura era simplemente agradable. El cielo de un azul intenso maravillaba y sin embargo la presencia de pequeñas y espaciadas nubes blanquecinas hacían del cielo algo más dichoso de ver. Al menos para Shikamaru. Y es que aunque para algunos podría parecer trivial para el moreno era mucho más que simplemente mirar. Era su escape. Porque aunque su cuerpo no pudiera abandonar aquel agitado mundo al que estaba atado, al menos en aquellos efímeros instantes podía su mente liberarse completamente de preocupaciones. Podía al menos por momentos, ser libre y despreocupado. Podía ser lo él quisiera, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Entonces una voz familiar lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se vio forzado a levantar la mirada.

—¡Hola Shikamaru! —saludó el alegre muchacho frente a él. Shikamaru sonrió.

—Hola Chouji.

La verdad es que hacía demasiado que no lo veía, demasiado tiempo había pasado desde su último encuentro. Rara vez tenían oportunidad de hablar como lo estaban haciendo. Desde que Shikamaru se había hecho Jounin el equipo 10 prácticamente se había desintegrado y sólo en contadas ocasiones tenían la posibilidad de pasar el tiempo como solían hacerlo cuando tenían 12.

—¿Vas a una misión? —preguntó el Akimichi ya familiarizado con la agitada vida que su amigo llevaba. Y aunque le entristecía tener tan poco tiempo para compartir con él, estaba realmente orgulloso del Nara.

—No, hoy no tengo misiones —respondió en tono despreocupado—. ¿Tú Chouji?

—No —sonrió. Ambos lo sabían, no necesitaban decirlo y es que después de casi nueve años de amistad las palabras sobraban. Aún ahora, a sus 17 años de edad (Chouji ya tenía sus 18) ambos sabían a donde dirigirse sin siquiera mencionarlo.

Por lo que empezaron a caminar, conversando tranquilamente sobre misiones y entrenamientos. De vez en cuando algún que otro recuerdo de niñez escapaba al pasado y las anécdotas eran interminables. Tenía que admitirlo, realmente extrañaba a su amigo. Entonces al pasar por la tienda de flores Yamanaka recordó a Ino, la tercera integrante del equipo 10. La única kunoichi en su grupo y sin duda la más problemática. Las cosas con ella habían sido diferentes. Desde que la conoció supo que era una mujer problemática, ya desde la academia. Siempre diciéndole a todo mundo que hacer, siempre gritando. Le había quedado claro a Shikamaru que él no era del agrado de ella, no que le importara. Pero la muchacha siempre se había asegurado de fastidiarlo con lo que ella decía eran sus defectos, siempre diciéndole que jamás sería popular. No que a él le interesara tampoco. Y es que las prioridades de ambos siempre habían sido muy diferentes. A Ino sólo le había importado su imagen y lo que los demás pesaran de ella. Siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención; sobre todo de Sasuke (primero y luego Sai). En cambio él pretendía ser al mundo lo más invisible posible, no le interesaba el reconocimiento de otros. Se conformaba con las pequeñas cosas de la vida; sus amigos y contemplar las nubes. Y procuraba a toda costa evitar situaciones problemáticas. A diferencia de ella que nunca sabía lo que realmente quería, Shikamaru siempre había sido conciente de sus metas en la vida. En fin, siempre habían sido claramente opuestos.

Y sin embargo el destino los unió bajo un mismo equipo; el equipo 10. Con Asuma de sensei.

Shikamaru tenía que admitirlo, al principio había sido un constante sufrimiento permanecer junto a ella. Los primeros días de entrenamiento habían sido los peores y de lo único que se quejaba la rubia era de su infortunio en lo que refería a la selección de equipos. Inclusive aún recordaba algunas frases como "¿Por qué ella y yo no?" o "¿Qué hice yo para merecer un equipo como éste?" o inclusive "Sakura no merece estar en el equipo de Sasuke, yo sí". Obviamente tanto él como Chouji habían decido ignorarla.

Luego las cosas fueron cambiando, al menos ya no discutían tanto. Todo había mejorado "por así decirlo". Hasta que pasó aquello, Asuma murió y Shikamaru se sintió vacío. Los tres se sintieron devastados y ese dolor que sentían y odio mutuo hacia Hidan (asesino de su sensei) los unió bajo un mismo objetivo; la venganza.

Pero aún así, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, a pesar de que Shikamaru sabía que Ino de cierta forma lo apreciaba, nunca habían llegado a ser verdaderos amigos. No al menos como lo era con Chouji. Quizá se debiera a que ella era mujer; eso era lo que él se decía.

—Problemática —exclamó en voz alta sin notarlo, todas las mujeres lo eran. A pesar de su inteligencia y capacidad de comprensión jamás podría entenderlas. Chouji sonrió, sabía a que se refería su amigo.

—¿Vamos a ver si está en la tienda? —Shikamaru lo miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué haríamos algo tan problemático? —el Akimichi seguía sonriendo.

—Porque hace mucho que no estamos todos juntos —tenía que admitirlo, era verdad.

—Bien —asintió el moreno sabiendo que probablemente luego se arrepentiría.

Entonces ya decididos empezaron a caminar hacia el local, una vez en la puerta entraron para sentirse rápidamente invadidos por un agradable y fresco aroma floral.

Desde el mostrador una joven muchacha rubia sonreía e inmediatamente al reconocerlos corrió hacia ambos a abrazarlos.

—Ino —exclamó Chouji sofocado, la muchacha los estaba apretando con demasiadas fuerzas.

—Nos asfixias —repuso el moreno en tono monótono. Había olvidado esa característica de ella. Ino siempre había sido muy demostrativa en lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos. De hecho nunca pareció tener demasiado control sobre sus emociones (cosa que a veces resultaba muy peligrosa).

—¡Oh! —dijo ella risueña, riendo suavemente mientras lentamente se soltaba de ambos muchachos—. Es que hace mucho que no los veía. Sobre todo a ti —señaló refiriéndose al Nara. El muchacho simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás ayudando en la tienda? —preguntó el Akimichi. La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Como mi papá está en una misión mi mamá necesitaba ayuda así que me pidió que me encargara de la tienda. Tengo entendido que tu papá —dijo refiriéndose al Akimichi— y el tuyo —mirando ahora a Shikamaru— también están en esa misión.

—Cierto, los tres solían ser un equipo —dijo Chouji. A Shikamaru la conversación simplemente le aburría.

—Por suerte regresan esta noche —admitió ella mientras volvía detrás del mostrador a regar algunas plantas—. No es nada divertido estar aquí, por más que me gusten las flores. En verdad preferiría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

—Entiendo —dijo el joven robusto. El moreno seguía con la mirada perdida contemplando las distintas flores del lugar. Realmente daban al ambiente un aire alegre y festivo. Además de que el agradable aroma relajaba.

—¿Vamos Chouji? —dijo de pronto recordando hacia donde se dirigían. El Akimichi se giró a él y asintió.

—¿Ya se van? —preguntó decepcionada. Ambos asintieron levemente con la cabeza y la muchacha suspiró—. Bien ¡Adiós! —exclamó algo molesta. Simplemente estaba aburrida y ellos habían sido por un momento su única esperanza. La cual ahora se desvanecía.

—No te enfades Ino —dijo con voz suave Chouji, la rubia seguía con el seño fruncido.

—¡Adiós! —volvió a repetir sin dejar de arreglar un ramo de flores. Sin siquiera mirarlos. Ambos jóvenes se rindieron, sabían que sólo era uno de sus berrinches caprichosos. Sólo un enfado sin importancia, pronto lo olvidaría.

—¡Qué problemática! —exclamó, ambos volvieron a despedirse aunque ella una vez más los ignoró y se marcharon.

Una vez fuera de la tienda sintieron la suave brisa azotar sus rostros. Realmente era relajante, sentir el viento acariciarlos sin tener que preocuparse por nada en absoluto. Sin tener que pensar en misiones o batallas. Simplemente despreocupados, pudiendo ser quienes quisieran.

Empezaron a caminar a paso lento, sus pies los guiaban solos. Continuaron hablando y recordando sus días de Genin. Cuando solo tenían 12 y aún eran inocentes.

Pronto llegaron a aquel lugar, a aquella azotea donde todo había empezado. Irónica la vida que siempre nos regresa al inicio de todo. Y aquel lugar era su pequeño escondite.

Subieron las escaleras, no tenían apuro. No importaba a donde fueran siempre que pudieran disfrutar de ese momento.

Una vez allí se recostaron en la banca de madera que se ubicaba en el medio y ambos se dispusieron a contemplar el cielo. Tan vasto y silencioso, mientras que las nubes vagaban tan libres y apáticas. Era tan relajante, la sensación tan librante. Simplemente el más mundano de los placeres. Pronto todo desapareció, el mundo, los problemas, la aldea, los ruidos. Sintieron la tensión desaparecer en sus cuerpos y poco a poco cayeron ambos en un profundo sueño. Al cabo de unas horas Shikamaru despertó.

—¿Qué hora es? —se preguntó contemplando el inmenso cielo negro, salpicado de pequeños destellos de plata y una inmensa luna de bronce. Sin duda una noche estrellada—. ¿Chouji? —preguntó girándose hacia el muchacho que roncaba sonoramente y de vez en cuando murmuraba palabras inentendibles. Se dejó reposar un rato más y luego volvió a insistir. Esta vez el Akimichi respondió enseguida.

—Nos quedamos dormidos —el Nara asintió.

—Y seguramente ya debe ser tarde —opinó el moreno aún intentando salir de su estado de absoluta soñolencia. Sin duda la pereza se había adueñado de él. De pronto recordó nervioso a su madre—. Si no regreso mi mamá me gritará hasta lastimarme los oídos.

Chouji rió ante el comentario de su amigo pues conocía muy bien a la señora Nara y su particular carácter. Se podría decir que era tan mandona como Ino o inclusive más.

—Y yo tengo hambre —admitió Chouji sintiendo su estómago retorcerse en demanda de alimento. Shikamaru sonrió, ambos se pusieron de pié, bajaron la escalera y ya en la entrada de edificio se despidieron.

Así, cuando Chouji desapareció de vista emprendió su camino de regreso a casa. Aunque sabía que su mamá lo regañaría no se apresuró, no tenía motivación para llegar pronto.

Era notorio el cambio de temperatura, la agradable calidez de la tarde había desaparecido detrás del horizonte junto a un enrojecido sol y ahora el frío de la noche azotaba sin piedad contra la piel expuesta del Nara. Pronto empezó a tiritar, realmente empezaba a enfriar. Tanto que su aliento se estaba gasificando y formaba pequeñas nubes de vapor al salir entre sus labios. Pero no se detuvo.

Caminó unos minutos más, vagando por las ahora vacías calles de la aldea. Era increíble como aquel lugar de día podía ser tan ruidoso y de noche el más tranquilo de los rincones. Pronto el frío se hizo insoportable y decidió que lo mejor sería regresar. Después de todo no había nada interesante que hacer y vagar ya no le atraía tanto. No con aquellas condiciones climáticas.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —preguntó mientras entreabría la puerta, extrañado de oír silencio. Se imaginaba que debido al regreso de su padre, su madre estaría gritándole a Shikaku que se bañara antes de comer. Pues siempre era así, él regresaba agotado y hambriento y aún así Yoshino lo obligaba a higienizarse antes de poder alimentarse. Lo cual era lógico pero aún así Shikamaru pensaba que los gritos eran realmente innecesarios.

Dio unos pasos más y tras encontrarse completamente en el interior cerró la puerta tras él, le puso llave como siempre lo hacía. Colgó su chaleco en un gancho junto a la puerta y continuó por el delgado pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, pasando por la escalera a la izquierda y la puerta del baño a la derecha. En la pared algunos cuadros familiares, unos en los que se veían los tres. Otros en los que estaban sólo sus padres y uno en el que se veía el quipo de su padre (Shikaku, Inoichi y Choza).

—¿Mamá? —volvió a preguntar, la cocina estaba tenuemente iluminada por apenas una de las luces encendidas. Entonces la notó, su madre se encontraba en una de las esquinas, junto a la heladera, hablando por teléfono— ¿Mamá?

Entonces ella se volteó a verlo y por su expresión supo que algo no andaba bien. Delgadas hebras de agua salada caían por sus mejillas, su mirada dolida.

—Shikamaru… —exclamó en un hilo de voz, sus delgados dedos aflojaron el agarre alrededor del teléfono y el tubo cayó al suelo colapsando inmediatamente. Haciéndose añicos al instante. Aún se oía una voz distante que llamaba el nombre de su madre: "¿Yoshino?" "¡¿Yoshino?!". Más Shikamaru no le hizo caso y corrió hacia la delgada figura de la mujer ahora arrodillada en el piso recogiendo nerviosamente los fragmentos del aparato destrozado. Sus manos temblaban.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué pasó?

Sí, sabía que algo malo pasaba. No necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. La señal era obvia, pues su madre nunca lloraba.


	2. Cuando el mundo se desmorona

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

2/25

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia. Primero que nada y como siempre quería agradecerles por los reviews, por alentarme tanto con este fic y por darme sus consejos y opiniones. De verdad, ya saben cuanto me encanta saber de todos ustedes. Por eso quiero decirles que no duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan, si tienen una idea o una crítica me encantaría saberla. Porque así se aprende, y bueno nadie nace siendo perfecto. Así que ya saben, por eso ¡Mil gracias! Y obviamente también gracias a todos los que se toman parte de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic. Por eso, repito a todos ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste y que la historia les atraiga (aunque sea un poquito :))... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

II

"Cuando el mundo se desmorona"

—Shikamaru… —exclamó en un hilo de voz, sus delgados dedos aflojaron el agarre alrededor del teléfono y el tubo cayó al suelo colapsando inmediatamente. Haciéndose añicos al instante. Aún se oía una voz distante que llamaba el nombre de su madre: "¿Yoshino?" "¡¿Yoshino?!". Más Shikamaru no le hizo caso y corrió hacia la delicada figura de la mujer ahora arrodillada en el piso recogiendo nerviosamente los fragmentos del aparato destrozado. Sus manos temblaban.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué pasó?

Sí, sabía que algo malo pasaba. No necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. La señal era obvia, pues su madre nunca lloraba.

Se preguntaba ¿Qué podía ser tan grave para que ella estuviera así? Se preguntaba de quien era la llamada. Miles de hipótesis se abarrotaban en su cabeza, una peor que la otra. Y sin embargo ninguna respuesta, Yoshino seguía sollozando sin siquiera mirarlo. Su hijo la abrazaba y seguía preguntando.

—¿Mamá? —la mujer levantó la cabeza y sus ojos café, colmados de lágrimas, se posaron en el rostro confuso de su hijo. Shikamaru contuvo el aliento.

—Tu padre —murmuró con la voz quebrada—, apenas regresó vivo de la misión. Está en el hospital…

El corazón del moreno pareció detenerse en aquel instante. Se preguntaba que podría haber salido mal, su padre le había comentado la misión y aparentemente era algo sencillo ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital? No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Se estaba derrumbando, Shikamaru estaba empezando a perder la cordura tanto o más que su madre. Pero debía ser fuerte, por ella. Él era el único a su lado, y hasta que su padre se recuperara (porque lo haría, es decir, no cabía posibilidad en su mente de que Shikaku fallara) el moreno debería encargarse de Yoshino.

Entonces aferró con fuerza la delicada mano de la mujer y en una voz suave, que fingía tranquilidad, murmuró.

—Mamá vayamos a verlo —ella se aferró con fuerza a su hijo y entre sollozos gimió.

—¡Está muy mal Shikamaru! ¡Sé que está muy mal! Tsunade no quiso decírmelo pero… —entonces el moreno la calló con un gesto de la mano y gentilmente la ayudó a ponerse de pié. Su madre temblaba.

—Aún no sabemos, vayamos a verlo —aunque realmente no quisiera. Sí, sabía que era egoísta y sin duda el moreno se sentía como tal pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Temía más que a nada lo que pudiera encontrarse en el hospital. No quería oír un diagnóstico funesto. No quería perder a nadie más, simplemente no lo soportaría. Su corazón se quebraría y sabía que si eso pasaba no habría marcha atrás. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía más solo y vacío que nunca. Ya el frío de la noche no era nada, comparado a él no existía.

Rápidamente tomó su chaleco, un abrigo para Yoshino y ambos se encaminaron al maldito lugar. Jamás se había sentido tan repugnantemente contrariado con la idea de ir al hospital. Jamás había temido tanto a un simple edificio.

Y ahora volvía a estar cara a cara con la muerte, al parecer ésta no se contentaba con sólo llevarse a su sensei. No, ahora venía por su padre.

Llegaron, a los ojos de cualquiera parecería el lugar más tranquilo del mundo. Silencioso a más no poder, tanto que la ausencia de ruidos enloquecía al Nara. Tanto que tenía deseos de gritar su frustración sólo para romper aquel ambiente silente. Pero por cortesía no lo hizo y con su madre temblando a su lado se acercó al mostrador.

—¿Sí que desean? —dijo de forma cordial y con voz suave la joven a cargo. A Shikamaru le pareció odiosamente falsa, no que lo fuera. Sólo que odiaba la tranquilidad de ella mientras ellos se derrumbaban a cada paso que daban.

—Venimos a ver a Shikaku Nara —exclamó el joven aún sosteniendo a su madre de la mano. Yoshino sollozó con fuerza y la muchacha los miró con pena.

—Aún no pueden, es decir la Hokage está a cargo de ellos. Los llevaré hasta la sala de espera y allí podrán saber.

Ambos asintieron, la chica salió desde detrás del mostrador y los guió por unos largos pasillos con paredes blancas. Doblaron en una esquina, luego otra vez a la izquierda y pronto se encontraron en una amplia sala. Con bancos contra las paredes, sólo unas pocas personas se encontraban allí.

Miró dolido el ambiente, se sentía en el aire la tensión. Evidentemente todos estaban allí por lo mismo. Pero de alguna forma eso no lo consolaba. Los rostros familiares no lo tranquilizaban, sólo lo angustiaban más.

—¿Shikamaru? —preguntó temeroso acercándose a paso lento, un robusto muchacho de cabellos marrones. El moreno lo miró compungido, su madre se soltó y fue a sentarse junto a otra de las personas que obviamente ambos conocían. La señora Yamanaka, la mamá de Ino.

—Chouji… —repitió el nombre como lo había hecho esa misma tarde. Sólo que ahora nada le traía felicidad, nada le profería paz. Y el oír del llanto de su madre lo hacían sentirse aún peor. No era capaz de hacer nada, sólo esperar— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo fue posible que esto pasara?

Entonces un hombre de largo cabello rojo, muy parecido a Chouji se acercó a ambos. Apenas si se sostenía en pié, tenía medio rostro vendado y se sostenía gracias a dos muletas de madera que llevaba, una bajo cada brazo.

—Shikamaru lo siento. Era algo simple, no previmos una emboscada. Eran demasiados y tu padre luchó con todas sus fuerzas, todos lo hicimos —el joven lo miró dolido, quizá resentido por el hecho de que él estuviera fuera de peligro y su padre no. Ya no sabía que era lo que sentía, estaba seguro de que por dentro se sentía caer a pedazos. Pero también sabía que el padre de Chouji había hecho lo imposible por su amigo y por eso Shikamaru siempre estaría muy agradecido. Entonces recordó al tercer integrante del equipo; Inoichi.

—¡El padre de Ino! ¿Cómo está? —ambos Akimichi negaron en silencio con la cabeza y luego señalaron a una pequeña figura acurrucada en un rincón. Llorando a más no poder, derramando en cada lágrima un fragmento de su corazón. Jamás la había visto así, jamás llorar de aquella forma. Ni siquiera cuando Sasuke se había ido la había visto tan triste. Y asustada—. ¿Ino? —murmuró acercándose a ella. La joven levantó la cabeza y en su mirada azul pudo ver el dolor.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó con la voz desgarrada. Luego volvió a sollozar y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Las cuales mantenía abrazadas contra su pecho. Shikamaru se volteó y vio a la mamá de Ino llorando con la suya. Al parecer el papá de la kunoichi no había sufrido la misma suerte que el de Chouji.

Con pesadez se dejó caer junto a ella y una vez más la miró, la chica seguía de espaldas refugiada contra el rincón y de vez en cuando la podía oír llorar o maldecir. Ino estaba tan dolida como él, sólo que el Nara no se permitía mostrarlo. No, esta vez no lloraría. Sería fuerte, por su madre.  
Definitivamente sería una noche larga.

Tres horas habían pasado, quizá más (el tiempo era algo realmente insignificante). Miró con pesadez las personas a su alrededor, algunos sólo caminaban en círculos y de vez en cuando algún que otro ninja médico ingresaba al lugar pero sin decirles nada. A veces sentía inmensos deseos de derribar la puerta y simplemente ver con sus propios ojos a Shikaku. Pero se contenía y una vez más volvía a mirar con desinterés todo a su alrededor. De pronto el mundo se había vuelto un lugar frío y vacío, de pronto nada parecía tener sentido o realmente importar.

Y su cuerpo lo resentía, tanto como él. Lo tenía adormecido, cada centímetro de él completamente insensibilizado con respecto a la situación. Movía los dedos, nervioso, de vez en cuando cambiaba de postura pero nada lo calmaba. Miraba a su madre y volvía a desviar sus ojos al piso. Verla de aquella forma le dolía. Lo hacían sentirse débil y vulnerable y esta vez Shikamaru no quería llorar. Sería fuerte, por su padre y por Yoshino.

—Shikamaru… —murmuró la rubia entre lamentos mientras por primera vez en la noche se giraba hacia él y lo miraba directo a los ojos. Sus siempre alegres zafiros, su mirada azulina, estaba vacía. No había nada, sólo dolor. Y terror, terror a perder a su padre. A quedarse sola, otra vez. Terror a volver a perder a alguien.

—Ino… —¿Qué se suponía que le dijera? ¿Cómo podía confortarla si ni siquiera él podía mantenerse tranquilo, si él también se sentía vacío, si a él también le dolía? ¿Si él también temía y estaba completamente perdido y quebrado? No, no había nada que pudiera decirle. Nada que hacer por ella.

La muchacha lo comprendió y simplemente lo abrazó. Con fuerzas se aferró a su amigo, como si en el simple acto de hacerlo pudiera borrar el sufrimiento que ambos sentían. Pero no, eso no era posible.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y una llamativa rubia salió, con mirada seria y sus manos completamente manchadas de un rojo carmesí. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pié para recibirla, para oír las noticias sobre la salud de ambos jounin.

—Pudimos estabilizarlos —dijo con dolo, todos podía leer entre líneas lo que aquello en verdad significaba—. Pero no despertaron. Sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente quebrados. Pudimos salvarlos pero me temo que no hay forma de hacerlos regresar. No estoy segura, puede que despierten. Nada es seguro.

Yoshino se dejó una vez más caer en el banco, llorando con dolor aunque sabía en el fondo que estaba agradecida de que Shikaku no hubiera muerto. La madre de Ino permanecía junto a ella, sollozando de igual forma. En silencio el lamento era peor.

Por su parte, los dos Akimichi lamentaban la suerte de ambos jounin e inclusive Choza se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de traerlos a tiempo. Mientras que el mundo de Shikamaru se había quedado en completo silencio, todo a su alrededor se había desmoronado y sólo podía ver el lamento de sus familiares y seres queridos. Pero no podía oírlos. No podía sentir nada, quería llorar. Pero le era imposible. Así que permaneció allí sentado hasta que el grito desgarrador de rubia junto a él lo trajo a la realidad. Ino se acaba de poner de pié y gritaba entre llantos a Tsunade.

—¡¡No!! ¡Tú eres la mejor ninja médico! ¡Tú eres la Hokage! —gritaba desesperada, lágrimas caían incansables por su mejilla. Apretaba con fuerza los puños. Su cuerpo temblaba, entonces las piernas no pudieron soportar más su peso y la chica calló de rodillas al suelo. Golpeaba el piso a puño cerrado, descargando en cada golpe su frustración. Pronto los nudillos empezaron a sangrarle más no le importó y siguió. Manchando de rojo cada cerámico que su mano tocaba. Su voz se desvanecía—. No… Tú eres la Hokage. Regresa y sálvalo. Arréglalo, por favor. Sálvalo.

—Ino —exclamó la madre acercándose para intentar contenerla pero ella simplemente la apartó. La rubia mujer la miró entre preocupada y dolida. No sabía que hacer.

Y es que no había nada más desgarrador que la escena que Ino estaba haciendo y sin embargo él no reaccionó. No pudo hacer nada y sólo la observó. Hasta que Ino se calmó y volvió junto a él.

Sus manos teñidas de un intenso escarlata, sus nudillos lastimados signos de la inmediata frustración que la situación provocaba. Porque todos lo sabían; no había nada que hacer. Sólo esperar.


	3. Una flor de iris blanca

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

3/25

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 3. Me encantó saber que hasta ahora la historia les va gustando. Realmente me hace muy feliz saberlo. Como siempre quería agradecerles a todos lo que me dejaron reviews. Gracias contarme sus ideas, hacerme saber sus opiniones, dejarme sus comentarios y críticas. De verdad lo aprecio y valoro mucho porque es gracias a sus consejos que trato de mejorar día a día. Además con su apoyo me dan ganas de escribir muchísimos fic más, de hecho ya estoy empezando otro ShikaIno (que creo será bastante más largo que estos). Por eso ¡Gracias! Por todo. Por leer y molestarse, tomándo parte de su tiempo y vida, en mi humilde historia. Mi gratitud es infinita. ¡Ah! A Naoko-Eri: Me encantaría leer tus fics pero estuve buscando por todos lados y de verdad no se cuales son. Así que me encantaría si me pudieras decir más específicamente, así los leo. Espero que este capítulo les guste y no duden de decirme lo que les parece. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

III

"Una flor de iris blanca"

(Esperanza)

El tiempo parecía insignificante, habían permanecido toda la noche en aquel lugar y sin embargo pareciera como si la noche nunca hubiera existido. O el día, ya era de mañana y sin embargo el sol no se veía. En aquella fría sala todo era dolo y soledad.

Chouji y Choza se habían marchado hacía horas. Ya que al saber que ambos permanecían vivos Yoshino les había insistido que fueran a descansar. Después de todo el padre de Chouji aún debía recuperarse.

Mientras su madre y la de Ino permanecían sentadas frente a él, en completo silencio y con la mirada perdida. A veces rogando y rezando por la salud de sus maridos.

Por su parte, Shikamaru no sentía nada. Aún todo le parecía surreal y era tanto el sufrimiento contenido que parecía obnubilarle el juicio y entumecerle el cuerpo. Pero se mantenía firme, aún así no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Y junto a él permanecía Ino, la muchacha se encontraba ahora dormida sobre el hombro de él. Aún se podían ver en su rostro los rastros de lágrimas y la hinchazón en sus ojos debido al llanto. Al menos ella había podido descansar.

Lentamente giró su rostro hacia la chica, intentando ser lo más sigiloso y cauteloso para no despertarla. Al voltearse sus mejillas levemente rozaron y el costado del rostro de Shikamaru quedó inmediatamente humedecido por las gotas de sal que Ino aún tenía en el rostro. La contempló unos segundos, hasta que notó que los párpados de ella empezaban a oscilar.

—Mmm —murmuró con suavidad, levantando la mirada inmediatamente al rostro del moreno. Los ojos café de él la miraban con pesadez.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —se disculpó él. Despacio la chica se fue incorporando hasta permanecer erguida junto a él. El contacto entre ambos había desaparecido.

Volvió a mirarla unos segundos, la rubia permanecía en completo silencio y su mirada además de completamente vacía parecía perdida.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó temiendo lo peor, su voz temblaba.

—Vivos —respondió el chico con monotonía. Ya no quería hablar del tema.

—No despertaron ¿No es cierto? —él negó con la cabeza. Su expresión seria.

—Pero en un rato podremos verlos —aunque no estaba seguro de que realmente fuera lo que quería. Temía que podía encontrarse, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

De pronto la muchacha se puso de pié de golpe y Shikamaru simplemente la miró extrañado. Entonces se giró a él y nerviosa empezó a balbucear.

—Pero no. No tenemos… no trajimos…

—¿Qué Ino? —exclamó impaciente. Ella frunció en seño y trató de serenarse.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar flores, no trajimos.

—Ino eso no importa.

—¡Si importa! —gritó ella, todos los presentes se voltearon a verla más no les hizo caso—. A mi me importa… Mamá ¿Puedes darme las llaves de la florería? Shikamaru me acompañarás ¿Verdad?

—¡Que problemático! —exclamó pero a decir verdad quería hacerlo. Necesitaba salir de allí, de aquel denso ambiente funesto donde todo eran malas noticias y lamentos. Necesitaba al menos estirarse y fumar un cigarrillo—. Sí, vamos.

Ambos se despidieron de sus respectivas madres y salieron de la sala. Volvieron a recorrer aquellos fríos corredores que no hacían otra cosa que obligarles a revivir la noche anterior, y sin embargo ahora todo parecía distinto.

Finalmente salieron del hospital, la fresca brisa de la mañana los recibió acariciando de lleno sus rostros. Por primera vez en horas se sentían vivos, sus sentidos ya no estaban más adormecidos. Al menos su cuerpo ahora respondía, aunque sus corazones estuvieran drenados y vacíos. Continuaron caminando, a paso lento. Aún sus piernas les dolían por las malas posturas y el poco descanso. Pero estaban agradecidos de estar afuera, aunque no lo dijeran porque tal vez sonara egoísta. Estaban agradecidos de estar lejos del hospital. Al menos por unos minutos, un pequeño escape. Entonces Shikamaru sacó un pequeño paquete y del interior extrajo con cuidado, de no dañarlo, un cigarrillo. Lo aprisionó entre sus labios y lo encendió. Sintiendo de pronto la nicotina invadirlo, su cuerpo se destensó con la primera pitada y ver el humo escapar de su boca lo hizo sentirse realmente bien.

—Te hace mal a la salud ¿Lo sabías? —le espetó molesta ella, quien odiaba aquel desagradable vicio. Él simplemente la miró sin renunciar a su pequeño oasis de placer. Sería solo unos segundos, solo unas pitadas.

—¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por los demás? —ella lo miró dolida pero no dijo nada, y él sabía que la había herido pero no se disculpó. Su situación y estado mental no se lo permitían. Todo era demasiado problemático.

Así que siguieron caminando, en silencio y sin siquiera mirarse. De vez en cuando podía oírla suspirar e inclusive sollozar pero Shikamaru pretendía que no lo oía así no tendría que lidiar con emociones que ni el mismo era capaz de controlar. Sí, se sentía la peor de las personas. No era normal en él actuar así. Inclusive tratándose de ella. Ino siempre había sido una astilla que no podía sacarse. Como algo molesto pero que sin embargo no tenía solución. Después de tantos años él se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Y aunque la rubia siempre se había empeñado en fastidiarlo, él siempre se había preocupado por ella. Como ella también lo había hecho por él. Pero eso estaba en el pasado, ahora cada un tenía su vida y apenas si de vez en cuando conversaban.

—Shikamaru… —murmuró tras sentirse demasiado desolada, necesitaba de alguien. Alguna palabra de apoyo. Alguna señal de esperanza.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras dejaba escapar de entre sus labios una espesa nube de humo negro.

—Nada, olvídalo —pero no se lo pediría.

Así, entre una cosa y otra. Sin siquiera notarlo llegaron a la florería Yamanaka. La puerta estaba efectivamente cerrada con llave y en el cartel de entrada se leía "Cerrado".

Limpiando unas lágrimas de sus ojos, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y tras girarla la puerta se abrió completamente. Shikamaru arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo y ambos entraron.

De pronto la florería no parecía el lugar tan alegre que el moreno solía visitar. De pronto sólo veía regalos funerarios y recuerdos de que su padre estaba muriendo en el hospital. Se sintió asqueado, quería salir de allí pero no lo hico. Por Ino, se quedaría junto a ella.

La muchacha temblorosa se acercó a las flores ubicadas en el suelo y con suavidad se agachó frente a ellas. Lentamente con la mirada empezó a mirar por sobre los brotes intentando elegir el más apropiado para llevarle a su padre. Quince minutos pasaron y la rubia aún no se decidía, mientras Shikamaru empezaba a impacientarse.

—Ino, por favor —le suplicó el moreno más ella seguía en cuclillas frente a las flores, de espaldas a él.

Dio unos pasos más y entonces comprobó que su amiga estaba llorando, no era un simple y suave sollozo sino un llanto de profundo dolo. Era como si estuviera desgarrando su alma en cada lágrima que derramaba y él no podía ignorarlo más. Así que se acercó con lentitud y en silencio se agachó junto a ella. La miró de reojo con cautela y luego con suavidad palmeó el frágil hombro de la chica. Inmediatamente los ojos azules de Ino se posaron en él.

—¿Qué te parece esta? —exclamó tratando de confortarla y señalando una pequeña flor blanca no muy lejos de ellos. El rostro de ella se transformó en una leve mueca similar a una sonrisa.

—¿Una flor de iris blanca? —la mirada de él completamente en blanco. Era sabido que Shikamaru no tenía idea del significado de las flores. La especialista siempre había sido Ino—. Significa esperanza….

—Entonces me parece ideal —dijo el moreno fingiendo tranquilidad aunque por dentro estuviera vacío y sus esperanzas oscilaran a cada segundo que pasaba. Ella volvió a forzar una mueca tipo sonrisa y ambos se pusieron de pié.

—¡Espera! —exclamó la muchacha. Él la miró con impaciencia, realmente quería marcharse de allí.

—¿Qué sucede?

La chica volvió a agacharse frente a las flores y tomó un par más de los irises blancos. Luego se puso de pié y se las entregó a él.

—Para tu papá —repuso con simpleza, él asintió.

—Ven vamos.

Rápidamente regresaron al hospital. Shikamaru realmente deseaba que pudiera tener al menos otros cinco minutos para fumar un cigarrillo pero sabía que pronto Tsunade les permitiría visitar a ambos y el moreno realmente quería estar junto a su madre en el momento de entrar. Sabía que lo necesitaría ¿Y qué de él? Tendría que conformarse con ser el sostén de Yoshino mientras por dentro Shikamaru se desmoronaba.

—Ya pueden entrar —afirmó la llamativa rubia. Pronto todos se pusieron de pié y Tsunade desapareció dejando a ambas familias un tiempo a solas con sus respectivos familiares. Al ingresar al cuarto se encontraron con dos camas, en la primera estaba Inoichi. Quien parecía seriamente dañado de la cintura para abajo pero en lo que respectaba a su rostro, permanecía intacto. Sus esbeltos rasgos no habían sido dañados. Sólo una máscara cubría su boca. Ayudándolo a respirar.

En la segunda se encontraba Shikaku, quien también respiraba gracias a una máquina a la que estaba conectado. Aunque su rostro no había tenido la misma suerte y al parecer una nueva cicatriz adornaba sus facciones.

Ambas rubias se sentaron junto a la primera cama mientras que Shikamaru y Yoshino se sentaron junto a la segunda. Una vez más el silencio se adueño del lugar y las horas parecieron eternas y aún así efímeras. Otra vez más la noche había llegado y tanto Ino como Shikamaru sentían que sus cuerpos no resistirían más. Esto ambas mujeres lo notaron y tras debatir largamente en voz baja. Llegaron a un acuerdo que debían informarle a sus hijos. La señora Yamanaka sabía que su hija no estaría de acuerdo pero la situación ya no daba para más. Si seguían así ambos jóvenes se desgastarían.

—Shikamaru, nos vamos —señaló la castaña poniéndose repentinamente de pié. El chico la miró sorprendido.

—¿Y qué será de papá? —la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—La señora Yamanaka lo cuidará, ella permanecerá esta noche aquí. Mañana cambiaremos.

—Ino —habló con dulzura la rubia dirigiéndose a su hija. La muchacha la miró cansina pero aún así sin apartarse del lado de su padre—, tú iras con los Nara.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó en un grito histérico—. No, no hay forma que deje a papá. Y no puedes obligarme.

Aún así, a pesar de todos los berrinches, los gritos, llantos y lágrimas derramadas ahora se encontraba en camino junto a Shikamaru y Yoshino hacia la casa de los Nara. De vez en cuando maldecía a su madre y todas las tontas excusas que había inventado sólo para alejarla de su padre. Y aunque muy en el fondo sabía que todas eran razones verdaderamente justificadas no lo admitiría. Simplemente no quería ir a casa de Shikamaru.

Por su parte él tampoco estaba muy contento con la idea. A decir verdad había tenido esperanzas de poder estar solo. Al menos durante la noche y así poder descargar sus sentimientos lejos de la vista de curiosos. Pero ahora la idea estaba simplemente descartada.


	4. Miedo y oscuridad

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

4/25

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? La verdad es que yo estoy muy de buen humor, y en parte es por todos los reviews y comentarios que me dejaron. Ya saben, se los repito siempre, me hacen muy feliz. Me encanta saber de ustedes, me importa mucho su opinión. Siempre me ayuda, gracias a muchos de ustedes ya corregí un montón de defectos y errores. También aprendí mucho. Por eso quería decirles que de verdad estoy muy agradecida (no quiero sonar pesada pero es la verdad) Por eso ¡Mil gracias! Por todo, y por apoyarme siempre. También gracias por leer, a todos. Por molestarse en ver mi humilde historia. ¡Gracias! Y ya saben, si tienen alguna idea,´crítica, opinión o solamente tienen ganas de dejarme un review. No duden en hacerlo, porque yo lo valoro mucho. Espero que disfruten el capítulo... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

IV

"Miedo y oscuridad"

En silencio llegaron a la residencia de los Nara, nadie se atrevía a hablar. De vez en cuando la madre de Shikamaru intentaba crear una conversación entre ellos pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. Así que finalmente decidió darse por vencida, después de todo forzar las cosas no podía dar ningún resultado beneficioso.

Así que sin más rodeos ingresaron al hogar y trabando la puerta tras ellos caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta la cocina. Aún permanecían en el suelo algunos fragmentos del teléfono roto. Su madre lo miró agobiada y acercándose a recogerlos preguntó a ambos jóvenes con amabilidad:

—¿Quieren comer?

Tanto Shikamaru como Ino negaron con la cabeza. Era cierto que no habían comido nada en horas, que prácticamente se habían convertido en un día, pero aún así no creían que estuvieran muy listos para ingerir algo. Ino estaba segura que si comía vomitaría.

—Bien, Shikamaru ve a prepararle a Ino su cama —repuso la mujer algo decepcionada mientras se ponía de pié. El moreno asintió y se marchó. Ino permaneció allí en silencio contemplando las fotografías sobre el estante en el que también solía estar el teléfono. Se imaginaba que el aparato debía haberse roto tras la notificación de Tsunade. En su casa las cosas habían sido igual, sólo que el teléfono permanecía intacto.

Largos minutos pasaron y el silencio resultaba bastante molesto, la rubia no sabía que decir. Entendía que la mamá de Shikamaru debía estar sufriendo tanto o más que ella pero no había nada que la chica pudiera decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. Después de todo ella misma se sentía terrible.

De pronto la mujer notó la presencia de Ino y con dulzura le sonrió.

—Ve Ino, imagino que debes estar cansada y seguro mi hijo ya tiene lista tu cama —la Yamanaka asintió y conociendo el camino se guió a través del largo corredor hasta la escalera.

Subió lentamente los escalones pensando en todo lo ocurrido horas atrás, el día anterior. Recorrió un pequeño corredor y llegó finalmente a la última puerta, el cuarto de Shikamaru. Y aunque había estado ya varias veces en aquella casa jamás había trasgredido los límites de la cocina. Sin embargo el cuarto de Shikamaru la sorprendió. Pensó que quizá, debido a su vagancia, fuera completamente desordenado pero la realidad era otra. Las paredes de un oscuro azul noche, en medio se ubicaba una cama cuyas cobijas combinaban con las paredes. Frente a ésta un, no muy grande, televisor. Del lado izquierdo una pequeña mesa de noche, no muy lejos de la única ventana que daba al frente de la casa. Junto a la cama de Shikamaru había una, más baja. Definitivamente allí sería donde dormiría ella.

—Oh Ino —exclamó el moreno al toparse con la presencia de la chica, no muy lejos de él—. Ya casi está lista —repuso acomodando los últimos detalles. La chica asintió— Listo.

Ella silenciosa se acercó y se dejó caer en el mullido colchón. Definitivamente la cama era mucho más confortable de lo que parecía.

—Shikamaru ¿Te molesta si vemos un rato televisión? —preguntó poniéndose de pié de golpe y sentándose a los pies de la cama de él. No muy lejos de la pantalla del aparato. A decir verdad no creía que pudiera dormir mucho.

—Como quieras —repuso cansino. A decir verdad había tenido la fugaz esperanza de que la muchacha se durmiera y él también pudiera descansar. Pero al parecer los planes de Ino eran otros.

La muchacha conforme se paró y acercándose al televisor lo encendió y lentamente empezó a pasar de canal en canal en busca de algo interesante para ver. No que realmente lo deseara, sólo quería dispersar sus dolorosos pensamientos por un rato. Quería escaparse de aquella situación de constante sufrimiento y aunque fuera por segundos, entretenerse en otra cosa.

Shikamaru se arrastró por la cama hasta llegar junto a ella y también se sentó, dejando caer los pies por el borde del colchón.

—¿Encontraste algo? —aunque la pregunta era evidentemente tonta porque la chica seguía cambiando de canal, una y otra vez.

—No, sólo una tonta película de terror —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

Así que conformándose con la programación elegida ambos permanecieron sentados contemplando el televisor. De vez en cuando Ino se cubría los ojos o refugiaba su mirada en el hombro del muchacho, él simplemente negaba con la cabeza y repetía "Ino es sólo una película".

—¡Ya se que es una tonta película Shikamaru! —gritó molesta y cansada de la racionalidad del moreno. Simplemente él no comprendía la esencia de la película. Además le fastidiaba de sobremanera que el chico bostezara cada vez que ella gritaba.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Ino? Es ficción —una vez más ella se enfureció y el Nara decidió finalmente callarse. Como siempre, era inútil tratar de razonar con alguien tan problemático.

El desarrollo de la película continuó, a veces Ino emitía algún que otro gritito o pegaba un salto cuando algún que otro personaje aparecía repentinamente. El moreno seguía contemplándola aburrido y a cada segundo la chica se irritaba más y más.

—¿Y ahora qué Shikamaru? —él la miró sorprendido.

—Yo no dije nada —ella seguía mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

—No dejas de suspirar y bostezar y me estás enloqueciendo.

—Lo siento Ino —repuso con ironía— es que la película me parece demasiado predecible y es aburrido saber el final.

—¡¿Cómo puedes saber el final si todavía no ha terminado?! —él volvió a bostezar, realmente estaba cansado y deseaba más que nada acostarse a dormir.

—Es obvio, mira —dijo señalando a la pantalla— ese shinobi que es el asesino de la máscara terminará siendo el personaje principal, que tú das por sentado es el bueno. Sólo que tiene un desorden de doble personalidad y por las noches enloquece y mata a las personas cercanas a él.

Ella miró sorprendida y efectivamente las cosas se fueron desarrollando en el orden en que su amigo se las había narrado. El final ya no era divertido.

—¡Me arruinaste el final! —exclamó en tono caprichoso, él la miró indignado. Después de todo ella se lo había preguntado—. ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

—Fácil —repuso el chico con tranquilidad—. Si te fijas en los detalles de la película y la miras con atención te darás cuenta.

—¡¿Quién demonios se fija en los detalles?! —exclamó, obviamente era algo que solo Shikamaru haría.

—Yo. Además por algo están allí Ino.

—¡Qué aburrido eres! —admitió sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, el moreno la miró ofendido.

—Bien, si soy tan aburrido vayamos a dormir —finalmente podría descansar.

—¡Bien! —exclamó aún molesta por haberle arruinado la película. Se bajó de la cama de él y se recostó en la suya. El moreno la imitó y habiéndose escabullido entre las sábanas, se dispuso a apagar el televisor pero ella lo detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Podrías dejarlo encendido? —él la contempló extrañado por la absurda petición ¿Acaso Ino tenía miedo? No, eso no podía ser. Ella era fuerte y no le temía a nada. Al menos así se mostraba siempre.

—¿Por qué? —pero la tentación de burlarse era demasiada—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

—¡Claro que no idiota! —exclamó molesta, luego bajó la voz—. Es sólo que quiero ver algo más antes de dormirme.

—No, yo quiero dormir. A menos que sea absolutamente necesario lo apagaré —y dicho esto apretó el botón de apagado e inmediatamente la habitación se vio envuelta en una absoluta oscuridad.

De pronto se sintió sofocar, la respiración se le entrecortaba y sentía inmensos deseos de llorar. Era como si en aquella inmensa penumbra el aire no existiera o fuera demasiado denso como para respirarlo. Se sentía aprisionada y completamente expuesta. Intentó contenerse pero simplemente no pudo.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru! —chilló sentándose de golpe y golpeando a tientas el cuerpo inerte del moreno junto a ella, en la cama de arriba. Él bufó molesto y una vez más encendió el televisor para lograr verle el rostro.

—¿Y ahora qué Ino? —la chica sudaba frío y algunas lágrimas surcaban sus celestes ojos.

—No apagues el televisor por favor —suplicó sintiéndose repentinamente infantil. Efectivamente, como ella esperaba, el muchacho se rió en tono de burla. Cosa que a ella le fastidió.

—¿Por qué? —sabía que si no se lo decía volvería a sumirse en aquella angustiante tiniebla y realmente no quería.

Suspiró —Porque tengo miedo a la oscuridad —repuso con la cabeza gacha esperando la risa de él, pero nada sucedió. El moreno simplemente asintió, dejó la televisión encendida y volvió a recostarse —¿No te burlarás o dirás algo? —preguntó sorprendida, él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? Todos tenemos un miedo —respondió con sinceridad. Ino aún lo contemplaba estupefacta. Sabía que Shikamaru era más maduro como para burlarse pero aún así no esperaba una actitud similar de él —¿Ino qué haces en mi cama? —preguntó girándose al sentirla a ella sentada al borde de su colchón.

—¿Cuál es tu miedo? —preguntó con curiosidad. Él dejó escapar un cansino soplido y volvió a girarse quedando de espaldas a ella, una vez más—. ¡¿No me dirás?! —exclamó indignada.

—No.

—No es justo, tú sabes el mío ¡¡Y si se lo dices a alguien te juro que me las pagarás Shikamaru!! —exclamó con fiereza tomándolo violentamente por el cuello de la remera.

—No lo haré Ino —admitió con serenidad, se soltó de su agarre y volvió a acurrucarse en la cama.

—¡Más te vale!

—Ya te dije Ino, no lo sabrá nadie. Ahora ¿Me dejarás dormir? —la muchacha sonrió con malicia.

—Sólo si me dices cual es tu mayor miedo —el Nara la miró aburrido y asintió.

—Está bien. Mi mayor miedo es….


	5. Mi mayor miedo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

5/25

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy yo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de "En el marco del dolor". La verdad, realmente espero que les esté gustando la historia. Como siempre yo voy a seguir subiendo cada noche. Quería decirles que realmente agradezco todos los reviews que me dejaron, de verdad ¡Mil gracias! Me hicieron muy feliz, como siempre me animan y me ayudan. por eso no duden en hacerme llegar sus opiniones y críticas. Por eso ¡GRACIAS!, lo digo en serio. Y también gracias por molestarse en leer mi humilde fic. Ahora, sobre este capítulo llamado "Mi mayor miedo", les cuento un secretito, es en realidad MI mayor miedo. Pero basado en lo que vi de él, el anime y demás, me imaginé que bien podría ser también el de él. Así que espero que disfruten el capítulo... que les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

V

"Mi mayor miedo"

(Sobre la figura femenina)

—Sólo si me dices cual es tu mayor miedo —el Nara la miró aburrido y asintió.

—Está bien. Mi mayor miedo es….

—¿Sí? —inquirió con impaciencia, él bufó molesto.

—¿Me dejarás terminar o no Ino?

—Lo siento, lo siento —rió—. Te escucho.

—Bien, mi mayor miedo es perder a las personas que me importan y no poder hacer nada por salvarlos —respondió con sinceridad bajando la voz.

Ante la respuesta Ino se quedó helada, sabía que era difícil perder a alguien. Más si esa persona era importante para ti, como lo había sido Asuma para ellos. Sólo que a Shikamaru le había dolido más y lo sabía, también sabía que se culpaba por no haberlo podido salvar. Ahora que lo pensaba sólo lo había visto llorar dos veces y siempre había sido a la expectativa de perder a alguien. Primero cuando Chouji había estado al borde de la muerte y luego con la "partida" de Asuma. Entonces comprendió que él también debía estar sufriendo mucho con la hospitalización de su padre.

—Shikamaru —lo llamó acostándose sobre él, atravesada, intentando ver la expresión del moreno.

—¿Qué Ino? Me prometiste que me dejarías dormir.

—Sabes que no fue tu culpa la muerte de Asuma-sensei ¿Verdad? —él la miró sorprendido pero luego apartó la mirada—. Es decir, tú hiciste todo lo posible por él.

—No. No fue suficiente —respondió sentándose lentamente en la cama, más ocultando sus ojos de la mirada de ella.

—Siempre tan severo y exigente contigo mismo. Para alguien que tiene poca fe y seguridad en si mismo te exiges demasiado. Es decir ¿No crees que seas muy duro?

—Ino, Asuma está muerto —respondió con frialdad y sintió sus propias palabras atravesarle el pecho como una estaca que desgarraba todo a su paso.

—¿¡Crees que no lo se!? —exclamó de pronto rompiendo en llanto. Shikamaru la miró dolido pero no dijo nada—. Yo también lo extraño pero no puedes estar culpándote por algo que jamás tuviste posibilidad de impedir.

—Ino… —susurró mirándola con pena. Suavemente la abrazó y luego volvió a separarse, fue un contacto fugaz y sin embargo el gesto suficiente para calmarla.

—Vamos a dormir —dijo forzándose a serenarse. Se bajó de la cama de él y se acostó en la suya. Él la imitó y volvió a meterse bajos las sábanas. Sólo que esta vez boca arriba y con ambos brazos estirados. A cada lado del colchón colgaban relajadas las manos de shinobi. Ino lo contempló un segundo y luego se recostó tomando entre sus dedos la mano de Shikamaru. El Nara sonrió ante la calidez del contacto y ambos rápidamente cayeron en un profundo sueño, tomados de las manos.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, si serían horas, minutos o segundos. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas así que no podía guiarse por la claridad. Sonrió al ver el televisor aún encendido y la mano del moreno tomando la suya. Lentamente se soltó y permaneció en silencio un largo rato. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba hambrienta. La necesidad clamaba ser atendida ya que justamente eso era lo que la había despertado pero se rehusaba a despertar a su amigo o a la señora Nara. Además, ella había sido la que no había querido cenar después de todo. Mientras su estómago se retorcía en señal de exigencia. Tan fuerte eran los sonidos de su vientre que se elevaban por sobre el silencio del lugar.

—Maldición —murmuró para sí rodeando con sus brazos su propia cintura en un desesperado intento de acallar su necesidad.

—¿Ino? —oyó que una áspera voz masculina la llamaba y la chica se maldijo por ser tan ruidosa—. Si tienes hambre ¿Porque simplemente no me lo dices?

—Eh —balbuceó— Jajaja —rió nerviosa— Es que pensé que estabas durmiendo y no quería despertarte.

—¡Qué problemática eres! —exclamó él indignado al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama y apartaba las sábanas de su cuerpo. Se puso de pié, se estiró y luego se dirigió a ella—. Espérame aquí, ya te traigo algo.

Salió del cuarto y bajó lentamente las escaleras, tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible de no despertar a su madre quien seguramente estaría ya durmiendo. Llegó a los primeros escalones, terminó de descender y se dirigió con pereza hacia la cocina. Lo que más le extrañó fue ver luz.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó sorprendido al encontrarse con Yoshino, quien aún permanecía vestida, sentada en la mesa—. ¿Qué haces? —la cuestionó frotándose los ojos, la luz lastimaba su vista.

—Nada —susurró en un tono distante y triste—, sólo miraba unas viejas fotografías de tu padre y mías. De cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Él la contempló con tristeza y lentamente se colocó detrás de ella para ver el álbum de fotografías que Yoshino contemplaba con nostalgia.

En la primera página se podía ver un joven, de aproximadamente 15 años que si no fuera porque Shikamaru sabía que era su padre hubiera jurado que era él mismo. Debajo de ésta fotografía se veía una chica de, supuso él, la misma edad, de cabellos y ojos marrones. Su madre. Realmente se veía muy distinta, aunque era obvio que ambas eran la misma persona. Luego siguió inquiriendo con la mirada hasta dar con una foto que le hizo sonreír. En ella se veía a ambos, su madre tenía tomado del cuello de la remera a su padre y violentamente lo sacudía. Al menos esa era la impresión que daba. Realmente nunca entendería como el matrimonio de sus padres funcionaba, sobre todo cuando su madre era tan problemática y su padre tan similar a él.

—¿Tú que haces despierto hijo? —aún su voz sonaba lejana y quebrada y era obvio que la mujer había estado llorando. Los rastros de lágrimas secas en las páginas del álbum lo probaban.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de repente recordando a que había bajado—. Ino tenía hambre así que bajé a buscar algo.

—Hay algo de arroz en la heladera —repuso en voz baja Yoshino. Shikamaru se extrañó que no le gritara algo como "¡Ni se te ocurra comer en las habitaciones!" pero supuso que simplemente no tenía fuerzas para reprochar.

—Gracias —dijo mientras tomaba dos recipientes llenos de la mencionada comida y se disponía a regresar junto a Ino. Pero entonces se detuvo y con voz baja volvió a hablar—. Mamá, descansa algo ¿Si?

La mujer asintió y volvió la vista a las viejas fotografías. Una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de Shikamaru y aún así se rehusó a llorar o manifestar debilidad alguna. Se había prometido no llorar, y sería fuerte. Por su madre. Sin mencionar que Ino también lo necesitaba.

—Ya regresé —murmuró entrando con ambos platos en la mano. La chica lo miró agradecida y se subió para enseguida sentarse en la cama de él.

—¿Qué traes? —preguntó con curiosidad intentando espiar por sobre el borde del tazón.

—Arroz frito —ella lo miró indignada.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?

—No es eso… —repuso ella— es sólo que… ¿Y mi dieta? —él frunció el cejo ¿Lo decía en serio?

—¿Qué con tu dieta? —ella lo miró como si él fuera tonto y esta actitud al moreno le molestó.

—Pues, que estoy a dieta —repuso ella haciendo hincapié en la palabra "estoy". Él se sentó junto a ella e ignorando el comentario le entregó la comida.

—¡Mira que eres problemática mujer! —exclamó escrutándola con la mirada—. Nunca entenderé para qué demonios haces dieta. Estas bien así como estás.

—¿Tú crees? —exclamó feliz. El moreno asintió con seguridad.

—No se porque te empeñas tanto en permanecer tan delgada.

—Por que a los chicos les gustan las chicas delgadas —repuso ella como si aquello fuera lo obvio. Él negó con la cabeza, aquello era lo más absurdo que alguna vez le había oído decir a su amiga.

—¿Tú eres chico como para saberlo? Escucha Ino, está bien ser delgada pero a los chicos les gustan más las chicas con algo de carne.

—¿Carne? —exclamó sorprendida como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos ¿Acaso Shikamaru estaba loco?

—¡Definitivamente no les gustan las chicas gordas!

—No, pero si con algo de curvas. En fin, no se para que me molesto en discutir esto contigo —exclamó rendido, simplemente no tenía las fuerzas en intenciones suficientes para hacerle entender su punto de vista. Además, no le importaba.

Ella permaneció en silencio contemplándolo, analizando las palabras del chico ¿En verdad las cosas eran como él las pintaba? Es decir, ella siempre había creído que definitivamente a los hombres les gustaban las mujeres delgadas. Cuanto más mejor pero ahora su amigo le mostraba un panorama totalmente distinto.

Entonces bajó la mirada al arroz y tentada por el hambre y las palabras de su amigo, se olvidó de la dieta y empezó a comer con voracidad. Realmente tenía hambre y hacía demasiado ya que no probaba algo tan sabroso.

Ante la actitud de la rubia Shikamaru sonrió.

—¿Y tú dieta? —ella sonrió.

—¿Qué con mi dieta? —respondió como si ya nada importara. El moreno satisfecho sonrió levemente y empezó él también a comer su arroz. De pronto la chica recordó algo— ¿A tu mamá no le importa que comamos aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza y en sus labios se dibujó una mueca de tristeza. Ella enseguida lo notó pero no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio en espera de la respuesta de su amigo.

—No, no creo que eso importe ahora. Cuando bajé estaba viendo fotografías viejas de ella y mi padre. De cuando eran aún chunin. Y no ha dormido nada. Me preocupa —admitió. Ella lo comprendió.

—Lo sé, mi mamá también esta devastada. A quien quiero engañar —dijo de repente quebrando la voz mientras lágrimas abarrotaban sus ojos—, yo también extraño a papá.

El moreno se extendió, dejó su tazón en la mesita de noche. Luego tomó de entre los dedos de la muchacha el plato de Ino, dejándolo junto al otro y tomó entre sus manos las de ella. La chica se estremeció pero rápidamente se arrojó contra el pecho de él y sollozó sus penas hasta que finalmente cayó otra vez dormida. El Nara la acomodó en su propia cama y él por su parte se acostó en la de ella, ahora vacía.

—Buenas noches Ino.


	6. Sentimientos humanos, culpas y dolos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

6/25

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estan? Bueno yo acá estoy con el capítulo 6 de "En el marco del dolor", la verdad es que me alegró mucho saber que elcapítulo anterior gustó, espero que hasta ahora la historia les haya interesado, aunque sea un poquito. La verdad es que sus reviews me ilusionan :). En fin, no quiero aburrirlos así que voy a tratar de ser breve. Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos por dejarme a cada capítulo sus opiniones y comentarios, también sus criticas. De verdad, me ayuda muchísimo saber la impresión que tienen ustedes de la historia, tanto del argumento como de mi narración. GRACIAS, en serio, por todo. Y obviamente también quiero agradecerles a los que toman parte de su preciado tiempo en leer mi humilde historia. Por eso y por el apoyo, a todos ¡GRACIAS! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

VI

"Sentimientos humanos, culpas y dolos"

Tras las cortinas de la ventana se filtraban fugaces haces de luz dorada, los rayos del sol que calentaban el pequeño cuarto donde aún dos jóvenes dormían apaciblemente.

Yoshino se acercó a la puerta y golpeó levemente la madera, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna se aventuró al interior.

Dentro se encontraban Ino y Shikamaru, extrañamente intercambiados de camas. Ambos aún dormidos con las manos estiradas y sus dedos tocando levemente. La mujer sonrió.

—Hijo —murmuró cerca del moreno mientras tomaba de la mesita de noche ambos tazones completamente vacíos.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró con suavidad Ino como respuesta a la madre de Shikamaru.

—Buenos días Ino ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Shikamaru? —preguntó girándose levemente hacia su amigo. Él aún permanecía durmiendo, boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos y roncando ¡¿Dios cómo podía ser tan perezoso?!—¡¡Shikamaru despierta!! —gritó casi al oído de él. El moreno asustado se incorporó mirando nervioso a ambos lados.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó molesto al comprobar que sólo había sido Ino gritándole en el oído—. No tenías que gritarme así ¿Sabes?

—¡Claro que si! No te despertabas… —luego notaron que la madre de Shikamaru los miraba de forma extraña.

—¿Qué sucede mamá?

—¿Por qué está el televisor encendido? —Ino se estremeció y miró inmediatamente al Nara con mirada amenazadora.

—Nos dormimos viendo una película —Yoshino lo miró con desconfianza pero luego asintió. Sabía que no era hábito de su hijo ver televisión, menos aún en las noches. Él simplemente prefería dormir pero quizá Ino si fuera del tipo que veía películas antes de dormir. Entonces, eso lo explicaba todo.

—Bien, prepárense que iremos al hospital —dijo con dolo permitiendo escapar a sus orbes café una pequeña lágrima de desconsuelo. De pronto la realidad abofeteó a ambos jóvenes y una vez más la pena y la angustia se apoderaron de ellos.

Ambos en silencio se pusieron de pié, ya que estaban vestidos con su ropa usual, se acomodaron y se dispusieron camino al hospital. Una vez recorrieron las mismas calles, los mismos corredores. La misma sala de espera, la misma fría y silente habitación. En medio de ambas camas se encontraba la señora Yamanaka sentada con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, obviamente del arduo llanto de la noche. Más su aspecto no le importó y recibió a su hija en un cálido y necesitado abrazo.

—Buenos días hija ¿Cómo dormiste? —la pequeña Yamanaka lloraba.

—Bien mamá —luego lentamente se giró a ambos shinobi inconscientes y con voz suave, entre lágrimas, murmuró— Buenos días papá —se acercó y le dio un gentil beso sobre la fría mejilla. Luego se volteó hacia Shikaku—. Buenos días señor Nara.

Shikamaru la contemplaba sorprendido, en verdad la muchacha estaba destrozada. Tanto como su madre y Yoshino ¿Y a quien quería engañar? Él también estaba devastado, sólo que no se dejaba ver dolido. Sólo que no lloraba, aunque su alma se despedazara. Antes, la noche anterior, se había sentido por un momento mejor. Quizá hasta cómodo pero ahora el dolor volvía a apoderarse de él y la imagen de su amiga lo hacía sentirse aún peor ¿Por qué había tenido que pasarle eso a ellos? Todos los días morían shinobi en batallas y misiones, él lo sabía, era consciente de ello. Incluso sabía la cifra estadística exacta de muertes ninja; 75 , y sin embargo nunca lo había sentido tan cerca. Sólo cuando Asuma había muerto, e incluso esa vez había tenido problemas para lidiar consigo mismo. Con sus estúpidos sentimientos humanos, sus culpas y dolos. Incluso había llorado y Shikamaru odiaba llorar.

Miró a su padre, inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. Una expresión serena en su rostro, como si estuviera durmiendo. Como si pronto fuera a despertar, como si en cualquier momento pudiera levantarse y empezar a hablarle cosas inentendible para él. Aún se lamentaba no entenderlo en lo que refería a las mujeres, simplemente no podía compartir ese punto de vista. No aún.

Lentamente se dejó caer en la silla y permaneció junto al cuerpo, la cama de sábanas blancas parecía un frío témpano de hielo que contenía a alguien sin alma. Se preguntaba si soñaría, si dolería. Si podría sentirlo tomarle la mano. Sabía que no pero la simple idea de la posibilidad lo confortaba mientras contemplaba a su madre llorar sobre el pecho de su marido "dormido". La imagen de Yoshino lo desgarraba y aún así no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Era demasiado, si no salía de allí pronto lloraría y no podría detenerse. Se puso de pié, su expresión seria, tanto que parecía furiosa. Se mantenía firme pero la escena era terrible.

—Ino —le dijo tomándola del brazo, sin darse cuenta de que la estaba aprisionando con demasiadas fuerzas.

—¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? —preguntó con la mirada vacía y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entonces notó que el moreno estaba alterado.

—Acompáñame afuera —era más un ruego que una orden. Ella asintió y ambos salieron rápidamente del helado y silencioso cuarto. Caminaba a pasos largos y a gran velocidad. No lo toleraba más, no quería ver a nadie llorar. Él mismo no quería llorar. Quería que su padre despertara, que no lo dejara. Así como los había dejado Asuma.

—¿Shikamaru qué te sucede? —preguntó cuando finalmente se encontraron afuera. El Nara no le respondió, simplemente se sentó en los escalones de la entra del hospital y encendió un cigarrillo. Lo fumó con necesidad, cada pitada aspiraba como si quisiera enfermar sus pulmones. A ese le siguió otro, luego otro y ella sólo lo esperó hasta que terminó de fumar el cuarto. Finalmente cuando iba a encender el quinto la rubia se apresuró y se lo quitó de los dedos.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Acaso quieres morirte? —y en el momento que lo dijo se arrepintió, lo sintió tensarse y entonces se acercó más a él—. Por favor Shikamaru, basta —suplicó, él la miró serio y asintió.

—Volvamos.

—Si quieres… podemos quedarnos unos minutos más aquí.

—No, está bien. Vamos, nos deben estar esperando.

Pronto regresaron al cuarto e inmediatamente el aroma a tabaco invadió los sentidos de Yoshino, cual miró a su hijo entre compungida y enfadada. Rápidamente se puso de pié y enfrentándolo le arrebató el paquete.

—¡Te dije un millón de veces que odio que fumes! —él la miró indignado.

—Dámelos mamá —repuso serio y en tono cansino. Su madre seguía gritándole delante de ambas Yamanaka.

—¡No Shikamaru! —y frente a él los rompió, uno a uno y arrojó el paquete al cesto de basura. El moreno le dio una última mirada a su madre y se marchó. Rápidamente Ino se soltó del agarre de su madre y lo siguió.

—Shikamaru espérame —él se volteó a verla pero siguió caminando ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dañar su único escape a la cruel realidad?

—¡¿Qué quieres Ino?!

—Te acompaño.

—No regresaré al hospital así que quédate —ella lo agarró por el brazo y jaló de él.

—No, no te vayas.

—Suéltame Ino.

—No quiero que te vayas —le suplicó—. Tu mamá tampoco quiere que te marches, ella sólo se preocupa por tu salud.

—No me importa Ino, me voy.

—¡No! —gritó ella con terquedad, él intentó marcharse pero una vez más lo detuvo.

—Quédate por él, por tu papá —finalmente rendido se dejó arrastrar de regreso a la habitación. Al entrar bajó la mirada y evitó a su madre, simplemente aún estaba demasiado molesto como para hablarle.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron juntos y permanecieron el resto del día allí, nadie hablaba. Al parecer el silencio sepulcral era característica indiscutible de aquel nefasto lugar. También era obvio que nadie tenía deseos de hablar, finalmente el moreno había cedido ante su madre y de vez en cuando le dirigía alguna palabra. Aunque siempre con distancia y frialdad. La sensación inexplicable a muerte que había en el aire era sofocante y repugnante.

Otra vez sentía el dolor hacerse de su cuerpo y todo su ser. Otra vez se sentía abrumado y deprimido, no que en algún momento dejara de sentirse así. Sólo que de vez en cuando le agarraban "ataques" que arremetían contra él con más intensidad. Aún así todos ignoraban como realmente el moreno se sentía.

—¿Cómo haremos hoy Yoshino? —preguntó la esbelta rubia de facciones delicadas. Muy similar a su hija Ino, la castaña la miró y luego observó a ambos chicos.

—Me quedaré esta noche yo, tú llévate a los chicos —sentenció con serenidad. Ambos jóvenes se miraron. Shikamaru suspiró, otra noche de descanso seguramente interrumpido.

Pronto la noche había empezado a caer y sabía que se tendrían que ir. Ino no quería marcharse, simplemente no quería dejar a su papá solo y Shikamaru estaba seguro que la había oído murmurar un "te quiero" en un largo y tendido suspiro.

Lentamente se pusieron de pié, otra vez sus cuerpos no le respondían por las malas posturas del día y es que estar en aquel hospital no le proporcionaba ninguna comodidad, más lo tenso de la situación.

—¿Vamos Ino, Shikamaru?

—Si mamá… —el moreno se puso de pié y se despidió rápidamente de su madre quien le recomendó en tono severo que se "portara bien" en lo de los Yamanaka. "¡Problemático!" pensó el joven ¿Qué tenía acaso 10 años? Salió del cuarto y siguió a ambas rubias de camino a su casa, en el trayecto pasaron por algunas cosas que el muchacho pudiera necesitar (como cepillo de dientes, entre otras) y continuaron hacia la residencia Yamanaka. Finalmente cuando llegaron, la mujer lo invitó a pasar.

—Permiso —dijo él de forma educada accediendo al hogar de Ino. La mujer sonrió y todos entraron a la casa.

Cenaron algo rápido, pues no tenían demasiado apetito. Y es que el hospital le provocaba a Shikamaru nauseas y le retorcía de manera repulsiva el estómago. Al menos esta noche pudieron ingerir algo.

Se despidieron de la mamá de Ino y ambos se retiraron al cuarto de ella donde pasarían la noche.


	7. Secretos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

7/25

Hola a todos. Acá les traigo este nuevo capítulo de la historia, que realmente espero que les guste. Disculpen si hoy no estoy tan efusiva como siempre, es que estoy teniendo un mal día, pero eso ya no importa. Lo que si me importa es, como siempre, agradecerles por los comentarios que me dejaron, por siempre hacerme saber que piensan del fic, sus opiniones y críticas. Me hacen muy bien, me ayuda muchísimo. Por eso, y por el apoyo de siempre, gracias. De verdad. ¡MIL GRACIAS! También gracias por tomar parte de su tiempo en leer mi humilde historia, lo aprecio mucho. ¡GRACIAS! Para todos ¡¡GRACIAS!! Espero que este capítulo les guste... Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

VII

"Secretos"

(Primeras impresiones y verdades ocultas)

La habitación de Ino era muy distinta a la de él. Notoriamente más grande, los colores en que estaba decorada eran tonos pasteles. Las paredes de un suave lila mientras que el borde del respaldar de la cama, la colcha y prácticamente todos los accesorios del cuarto eran de un color púrpura muy típico de la chica. Junto a la ventana tenía un pequeño escritorio con algunos papeles apilados y a ambos lados de la cama una mesita de noche. En una de ellas se encontraba el teléfono y en otra una pequeña lámpara que, imaginó Shikamaru, sería la que la chica dejaba prendida durante la noche debido a su miedo. Un agradable y familiar aroma floral invadía sus sentidos. Definitivamente aquel cuarto olía a Ino.

—Así que este es el cuarto de una chica —exclamó contemplando el lugar. La muchacha rió ante el comentario.

—¿Te gusta? —el chico se encogió de hombros.

—Es agradable supongo….

—¡Ay! Shikamaru eres imposible —él la miró extrañado pero decidió obviar el comentario, no estaba de humor para descifrar lo que la chica había querido decirle con aquello. Después de todo las mujeres eran problemáticas.

—Ino ¿Dónde dormiré yo? —preguntó notando que no había otra cama o algo por el estilo. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento tendrás que dormir conmigo ¿No te molesta verdad? —él la miró arqueando una ceja.

—No, claro que no. Sólo pensé que… nada olvídalo —ella le sonrió y se dispuso a buscar algo entre sus cajones. Al parecer era su ropa de dormir. Luego se volteó una vez más hacia él y le dijo.

—Shikamaru yo me iré a cambiar, ponte cómodo —señaló y salió de la habitación con la ropa en mano. Él la observó marcharse y luego cerró la puerta.

Aprovechando la ausencia de su amiga empezó a desvestirse con las intenciones de ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir. Primero se quitó el chaleco y luego la remera. Rápidamente y eventualmente mirando hacia la entrada se quitó los pantalones y se puso en su lugar uno más corto y ancho, que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. De color negro. De la cintura para arriba se encontraba desnudo. Pero es que así el prefería dormir.

Luego volvió a examinar la habitación con la mirada perdida y algo aburrido. Empezó a pasearse mirando algunas fotografías sobre el escritorio de la muchacha. En una se veía la familia Yamanaka, en otro estaban Sakura e Ino de pequeñas y en la última el equipo 10, con Asuma. Suspiró y siguió observando; lápices y papeles sin sentido e informes sobre misiones regados por toda la mesa. Luego algo atrajo su atención, un pequeño libro de color púrpura intenso se encontraba prácticamente oculto bajo una montaña de cosas. Con curiosidad y cuidado de no hacer caer nada lo tomó y volvió a sentarse en la cama ¿Acaso era un diario?

Lo examinó cuidadosamente, tenía que admitir que aquel pequeño libro enigmático le daba mucha curiosidad.

—¡Qué problemático! Si Ino se entera de que lo leí… —pero otra vez bajaba la mirada al cuaderno púrpura. Era inevitable pues parecía como si una misteriosa fuerza atara sus ojos a aquel objeto. Era demasiado tentador. Finalmente rendido se recostó en la cama y lo abrió, después de todo no podía decir nada que él no supiera. Seguramente diría "Sasuke esto…" y "Sasuke aquello…", nada realmente relevante. Sólo sería un vistazo y luego lo devolvería a su lugar.

Leyó la primera página, tal y como él se lo había imaginado; las primeras palabras que se leían eran: Sasuke Uchiha. Siguió leyendo pero siempre el mismo nombre se leía. Escrito de una forma u otra, con acotaciones o no.

—¡Qué aburrido! —exclamó confirmando sus sospechas. Aquel pequeño diario no era más que un libro de adulación al Uchiha. Nunca lo entendería ¿Qué era lo que le veían a alguien como él?

Estaba a punto de cerrarlo cuando una de las fechas en las páginas llamó su atención. Se incorporó y se dispuso a leerlo. Sabía bien que día era ese…

De eso hacía casi ya cinco años. Quizá un poco menos pues recién empezaba septiembre.

_15 de Octubre_

_Hoy nos dividieron en equipos de tres. Cómo ahora somos Genin Iruka-sensei nos dijo que deberíamos formar grupos para hacer las misiones. ¡Maldita frente de marquesina! Simplemente no puedo creer mi suerte ¡¿Cómo es que ella sí pudo estar en el equipo de Sasuke y yo no?! ¡¡Simplemente no lo puedo creer!!_

El chico sonrió mientras recordaba los berrinches que había hecho la muchacha, los primeros días de entrenamiento con Asuma, al enterarse que Sakura estaba con Sasuke y no ella. Tenía que admitirlo, su amiga siempre había sido demasiado infantil.

Se acomodó y continuó leyendo.

_Y para empeorar mi día y confirmar que debo ser la persona más desdichada del mundo me tocó en el mismo equipo que Shikamaru Nara__ ¡Shikamaru Nara! Es un idiota que no sabe nada de nada, es fastidioso, perezoso y nada popular. Encima se toma la molestia de fastidiarme y decirme: "Parece que vas a tener que soportarme" ¡Quien se cree que es para decirme eso! ¡Lo odio! ¡¿Y cómo se le ocurre a Iruka-sensei decirme que tenemos habilidades equilibradas?! Cómo si el gordo de Chouji y el idiota de Shikamaru pudieran compararse conmigo. No lo puedo creer… _

Cerró lentamente el libro y contempló, con la mirada perdida, la portada de color púrpura ¿Realmente eso era lo que pensaba Ino de él? Sabía que él nunca había sido de su agrado, al menos no en la academia, pero que llegara a detestarlo de aquella manera. Simplemente jamás se lo había imaginado.

Mientras las palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza, le había dolido. No sabía si estar enfadado o simplemente defraudado. Estaba confundido, anonadado. Las palabras de la rubia lo habían completamente descolocado.

Dejó el libro junto a él y de pronto la puerta se abrió, Ino ahora lo miraba desde el umbral de la habitación y le hablaba, más el la ignoraba. No tenía deseos de escucharla en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera quería estar cerca de la chica, lástima que estaba atrapado por la noche. Aún así se rehusaba a dormir con ella.

—¡Shikamaru te estoy hablando! ¡¿Me estás poniendo atención?! —gritó la rubia molesta acercándose a él. El moreno la miró y simplemente no se pudo contener, estaba demasiado molesto y herido.

—¡¿Es esto cierto?! —bramó serio agitando el diario frente a la mirada atónita de ella.

—No lo leíste ¡¿Verdad Shikamaru?! —exclamó entre preocupada y ofendida, después de todo su amigo había violado su privacidad y eso era algo que ella simplemente no le perdonaría.

—No importa, olvídalo. Yo dormiré en el piso —repuso serio y de un salto salió de la cama de ella.

—Shikamaru ¡No!

—¡¿Por qué querrías dormir con alguien idiota, que no sabe nada de nada y que odias Ino?! —repuso él mordaz, la chica retrocedió con la mirada triste. Su amigo realmente parecía enfadado—. De todas formas yo no quiero dormir con alguien que piensa así de mí. Así que no te preocupes, es mutuo.

—No Shikamaru, te equivocas yo no… Sigue leyendo —le dijo entregándole el pequeño libro. Había perdido a Asuma, su padre estaba muy mal, simplemente no podía también perder la amistad del Nara.

—¿Para qué? Ya leí suficiente Ino…

—No, te equivocas. Eso pasó hace mucho —seguía insistiendo pero él simplemente la ignoraba.

Mientras la chica nerviosa buscaba entre las hojas, al parecer quería encontrar una página en especial. Pasó hoja tras hoja hasta que finalmente lo encontró, lo que tanto buscaba. Se acercó al moreno y se agachó junto a él.

—Lee esto Shikamaru —él la miró compungido y una vez más la ignoró, desviando su mirada de ella—. Por favor, léelo y después si quieres puedes no hablarme nunca más y marcharte.

Sin siquiera observarla le arrebató el pequeño libro de las manos y contempló la página que la muchacha señalaba. En ella se leía con la misma letra pulcra y curvilínea lo siguiente…

_(Una lágrima seca borroneó la fecha)__ de Septiembre_

_Hoy me encontré a Sakura llorando, jamás la había visto tan triste. No sé porque pero desde el momento en que la vi supe que algo andaba realmente mal. Lo supe por la mirada en sus ojos, parecía que había llorado toda la noche. _

_Cuando me dijo no podía creerle, no quise creerle. Creo que incluso la llamé "mentirosa" y me arrepiento pero es que aquello no podía ser cierto._

"_Sasuke se marchó de Konoha" me dijo, se fue. No supe que hacer, salí corriendo sin siquiera importarme que la gente me viera llorar ¿Y qué si estaba triste? Sasuke se había ido, jamás volvería a verlo. Ya nada me importaba._

_Entonces me choqué con Shikamaru ¡Estúpido Shikamaru! Le grité, lo recuerdo. También me arrepiento. _

_Me preguntó que me pasaba, no quería decirle porque siendo como es se que pensaría que soy una tonta. No quiero que piense eso. "Nada" mentí, él me miró y negó con la cabeza. Sé que no me creyó y de verdad me alegro. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba no estar sola. Nunca pensé que él fuera así, nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacerme sentir tan bien._

_De verdad estaba muy triste, nunca le dije porque lloraba pero se que luego él lo supo por Naruto: que Sasuke se había ido. _

_Shikamaru me hizo sentir mejor, de verdad. Pasamos todo el día juntos, con Chouji. Sé que en algún momento me olvidé de Sasuke y cuando me reí Shikamaru me lo hizo notar. Creo que tenía razón, nunca lo amé de verdad. Solamente fue un capricho._

_Pobre Sakura, ella sí lo ama y ahora él la dejó sola. Espero que ella también encuentre un Shikamaru que la haga reír. Quizá Naruto pueda ser ese amigo que la ayude. _

_Yo sé que tengo dos amigos que me cuidan y por primera vez me di cuenta que amo a mi equipo._

El chico levantó la mirada sorprendido, jamás pensó que Ino se hubiera sentido así. Nunca pensó que valorara tanto su amistad con ellos dos. Nunca se imagino que le importara tanto.

Mientras la rubia lo contemplaba expectante.


	8. Delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

8/25

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Yo la verdad no podría estar mejor, el día malo que tuve ayer pareciera que nunca existió. Y en parte tengo que agradecerles a ustedes, todos los reviews que me dejaron. Con sus opiniones y dándome animos, me hicieron muy feliz. De verdad, tengo que agradecerles (y aunque podré parecer pesada, perdon por eso) por siempre hacerme saber lo que piensan de mi historia. Tengo que darle las gracias por ayudarme a mejorar día a día y por incentivarme a escribir más. En serio ¡GRACIAS! Por todo, espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes. También gracias por leer mi humilde historia, de verdad lo valoro mucho. Me alegra saber que el fic al menos interesa un poquito ¡GRACIAS! Espero que les guste este capítulo... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

VIII

"Delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte"

El chico levantó la mirada sorprendido, jamás pensó que Ino se hubiera sentido así. Nunca pensó que valorara tanto su amistad con ellos dos. Nunca se imagino que le importara tanto.

Mientras la rubia lo contemplaba expectante.

—Ino ¿Es esto cierto?

—¡Claro que sí Shikamaru! —gritó molesta—. Nunca debiste leerlo, pensaba tirarlo —repuso tomando el pequeño librito de entre las manos del moreno y arrojándolo al escritorio, donde cayó con un golpe seco provocando que algunos papeles se esparcieran.

—Nunca me lo dijiste.

—No, soy demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo y lo sabes. No se por qué te sorprende tanto. Supongo que pensabas que sólo era una persona superficial y egoísta.

—Sí —confesó él arrepentido.

—¡No tienes que ser tan brutalmente honesto! —exclamó ella ante la respuesta de él. Luego se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que yo nunca hice nada para que creyeras lo contrario.

—Lo siento Ino —se disculpó él. Ella lo miró con tristeza y luego le sonrió. No una sonrisa de lástima o pena, no una forzada o fingida. No, sólo una sonrisa honestamente genuina.

—No te pongas sentimental ¿Quieres? —respondió en tono de burla pellizcándole el brazo desnudo.

—¡Ouch! Demonios Ino ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —ella volvió a sonreírle y se escabulló debajo de las sábanas.

—Que duermas bien en el piso —dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Qué? —exclamó el. Ella abrió un ojo para mirarlo y con picardía respondió:

—¿Qué? ¿No dijiste que querías dormir en el piso? Yo pensé que sí.

El moreno suspiró y la miró resentido. La muchacha sólo reía.

—Problemática.

—Ven, te dejo un lugarcito junto a mí —sonrió y haciéndose a un lado destapó el costado donde se acostaría él. El moreno asintió y sin decir nada se acostó junto a ella, cuando los dos estuvieron cómodos la muchacha los cubrió.

—Que descanses —dijo él.

—Buenas noches.

El Nara estiró el brazo y jaló del cordel apagando la luz de la lámpara en la mesita de noche junto a ellos. La rubia se abrazó a él y pronto la sintió temblar y sudar. Al cabo de unos segundos la chica había empezado a sollozar.

—¿Ino?

—Shi… Shikamaru, la oscuridad —chilló aterrada, él la abrazó con más fuerza y volvió a encender la lámpara.

—Lo siento, es costumbre ¿Estás bien? —los ojos de ellas abarrotados de lágrimas. Su cuerpo aún temblaba involuntariamente.

—Sí, no me gusta la oscuridad. Me asfixio.

—Está bien, dejaremos la lámpara prendida —respondió el chico intentando tranquilizarla. La joven asintió y se volvió a acurrucar debajo de las sábanas.

Así los dos se dispusieron nuevamente a dormir. El silencio se adueñó del cuarto y Shikamaru cerró lentamente los ojos entregándose al descanso que tanto anhelaba. Unos segundos pasaron y entonces una voz lo llamó.

—¿Shikamaru? —el moreno la miró de reojo y suspiró ¿Acaso nunca podría dormir tranquilo?

—¿Qué sucede Ino? —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, sólo quería saber si estabas despierto.

—Oh. Bien, ahora voy a dormir —se acomodó y una vez más dejó sus párpados reposar cerrados. Una vez más la paz y tranquilidad rodeó el ambiente.

Largos segundos pasaron, luego minutos y el sueño estaba apoderándose de él. Aparentemente Ino ya se había dormido, entonces el silencio volvió a quebrarse y la rubia volvió a hablar ¿Acaso nunca se callaba?

—¿Si Ino? —preguntó algo exasperado. Al parecer ella no notó el tono de Shikamaru porque siguió hablando amenamente. O quizá lo ignoró, después de todo era muy probable en Ino.

—Sólo de chica le tenía miedo a la oscuridad —admitió ella, él la miró confundido.

—¿Y ahora?

—No lo sé, regreso mi miedo. Cuando era pequeña, mi papá me dijo que en la oscuridad no había nada malo y que si algo llegara a aparecer él estaría siempre para cuidarme. Pero ahora él no está, ya no esta Shikamaru —repuso, ahora lágrimas volvían a surcar sus ojos de cielo—. Él está muy mal y yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedo ayudarlo.

Shikamaru la abrazó con fuerza a acarició con cuidado su cabeza. Realmente Ino estaba devastada, lo sabía pero no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ella. Después de todo, ésta vez no se trataba de Sasuke y su partida. Era algo mucho más grave e importante.

—Ino, tranquila.

—¡No quiero perderlo! ¡Aún extraño demasiado a Asuma-sensei! ¿Tú crees que todo vaya a salir bien?

—No lo sé —repuso con honestidad, sabía que la chica necesitaba seguridad pero él no podía mentirle y crearle falsas esperanzas. Sabía mejor y por eso jamás le diría algo que quizá no sucediera porque si en el peor de los casos sus padres morían ella sufriría aún más. Sólo por una estúpida promesa que él podría haberle hecho solo para hacerla sentir mejor por cinco minutos.

La chica sollozó con más fuerzas y se aferró a él, dolía y mucho. El corazón le dolía, se sentía completamente drenada de emociones y sentimientos. Todo lo que podía hacer era llorar.

—Pero… —agregó el Nara, Ino levantó la cabeza esperanzada— si tu padre es tan terco como tú —le sonrió, la chica lo contempló llorosa—, tan insistente como tú estoy seguro de que hará lo posible salir adelante.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—¿Qué si creo que eres terca e insistente? Sí, y también problemática.

—Gracias Shikamaru.

—No te pongas sentimental ¿Quieres? —se burló citando sus palabras y se volvió a acostar.

—Que gracioso —repuso ella con ironía dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora eso por qué?

—Por pasarte de listo conmigo —la muchacha le sonrió y ambos se dispusieron otra vez para dormir.

Finalmente, pasados unos cuantos minutos, ambos cayeron completamente dormidos. Abrazados.

Y así de rápido como se fue la noche, llegó el día y ambos se vieron forzados a levantarse cuando la señora Yamanaka llegó al cuarto y abrió las cortinas, dejando la luz pasar de lleno al cuarto e iluminando los rostros de ambos jóvenes.

—Mamá, déjanos dormir un poco más —se quejó la chica mientras su madre seguía caminando de un lado al otro, recorriendo el cuarto.

—Shikamaru algo le pasó a tu padre hoy —realmente no pensaba decírselo así de golpe pero no parecía haber otra forma de hacerlo.

El moreno se incorporó de golpe y miró a la madre de Ino como si fuera la muerte misma anunciando las malas noticias. Rápidamente salió de la cama y empezó a vestirse, sin siquiera mirar a nadie. Por dentro el mismo Shikamaru estaba muriendo. Ino lo miraba con preocupación y lágrimas en los ojos, simplemente no era justo. Shikamaru era una de las personas más correctas y buenas que ella jamás había conocido y sin embargo ahora tenía que pasar por esto. Simplemente la vida no era justa.

—Está vivo —aclaró la mujer— pero necesita urgente de un donante de sangre.

El moreno la miró asustado y tratando de tranquilizarse respondió —Yo lo haré —entonces recordó que el tipo de su padre era B y él era AB, como su madre.

—Pero no tienes el tipo de sangre para hacerlo —repuso con tristeza—. Tu madre tampoco.

No, eso no podía estarle pasando a él. No era justo, su padre. No era posible que no pudiera salvarlo, que no pudiera ayudarlo y que simplemente tuviera que sentarse a verlo morir. Lentamente perderlo ante sus ojos, no. No era justo. Pero después de todo el lo sabía, la vida cuando quería podía ser la peor de las torturas.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó conteniendo las lágrimas. Mientras Ino lloraba la desgracia de su amigo, verlo así la hería demasiado.

—¿Mamá que tipo de sangre tiene el señor Nara? —exclamó desesperada, si él no podía ella le conseguiría el tipo de sangre que Shikaku necesitaba.

—B, hija —repuso la madre sabiendo como reaccionaría ella. Efectivamente la rubia lo comprendió al instante y actuó acorde a lo esperado por su madre.

—Yo soy B ¡Shikamaru yo soy B! —exclamó rápidamente acercándose a él, el moreno la miró dolido.

—Ino, no puedo pedirte que hagas eso —entonces la rubia molesta lo golpeó en la cabeza, él gruñó pero no dijo nada.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso idiota?! ¡Además tú no me lo pediste yo lo hago porque quiero! Y sabes que no habrá nada que me detenga. Ahora ponte de pié, cámbiate y vamos al hospital.

El chico se incorporó con lentitud, aún sentía su cabeza aturdida. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Todo parecía pasar junto a él demasiado rápido y Shikamaru no era capaz de hacer nada. No era capaz de atrapar el tiempo con las manos. No era capaz de detenerlo, sólo le quedaba apresurarse y rogar que todo saliera bien.

Se apresuró, su mamá debiera necesitarlo. Y él no quería dejarla sola en un momento como éste.

No, no se derrumbaría. Eso era lo que se repetía día a día. Ese era su mantra y se apegaría a él hasta que ya no hubiera nada más de que sostenerse. Mientras hubiera esperanzas, él no lloraría.


	9. Elíxir de la vida: B

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

9/25

¡Hola a todos! Lo prometido es deuda y acá está el capítulo 9. De verdad que me emociona mucho saber que la historia les interesa, aunque sea un poquito. De verdad, me hace muy feliz saber lo que piensan. Por eso y como siempre quería agradecerles por todos los reviews que me dejaron y me dejan a cada capítulo. La verdad es que me costó mucho que leyeran mis historias y saber que a ustedes les gusta, de verdad me anima. Por eso ya estoy en otro ShikaIno,. en fin, eso para más adelante. En fin, lo que realmente quería decirles es ¡GRACIAS! Gracias por sus opiniones, sus comentarios y críticas. Gracias por ser tan honestos y decirme lo que piensan, así es como aprendí y mejoré mucho. No se imaginan cuanto, y la verdad es que siempre es lindo que a uno le valoren lo que hace. Por eso mi agradecimiento es eterno. Obviamente también estoy muy agradecida con las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. ¡MIL GRACIAS! Espero que les guste este capítulo... (Nótese que la que tiene aprensión a las agujas soy yo :), mejor dicho fobia. No puedo ver que cuando me inyectan porque me desmayo. Jeje. En fin, cada uno con sus locuras) Ojalá que les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

IX

"Elíxir de la vida: B"

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, aquel frío lugar cargado de esencia a muerte en el aire. Aquel lugar que le sofocaba y le daba náuseas. Pero tenía que ignorarlo, todas las sensaciones displacenteras que en el momento sintiera, por su madre. Rápidamente la buscó en uno de los bancos de espera. Al parecer no tenía permitido permanecer junto a su moribundo marido, que dolor. Lo podía sentir, el suyo y el de su madre. Desgarrándole el alma y enajenándolo de toda sensación humana.

Cuando salió Tsunade Ino corrió hacia ella.

—Ino… —murmuró Shikamaru mirando la actitud de la chica, junto a ellos estaban ambos Akimichi. Esta vez también había venido la mamá de Chouji.

—¡Yo tengo el tipo de sangre del señor Nara! Yo puedo, yo quiero —dijo con impaciencia aún derramando lágrimas. Chouji la contemplaba sorprendido y apenado. Odiaba esa situación, no era justo. Ninguno de sus amigos se lo merecía.

—Ino eres menor aún.

—¡No me importa! ¡¿Acaso no soy menor para morir por la aldea en una misión y si lo soy para donar sangre para el padre de mi mejor amigo?! Olvídese las estúpidas reglas porque yo también me las sé y no me importan. No ahora, así que tome mi sangre ¡Por favor Tsunade! —lloró en un desgarrado grito. La voluptuosa mujer asintió y le indicó que la siguiera por una de las puertas. De pronto la voz de Shikamaru resonó como eco en aquel silente lugar.

—¡Yo voy con Ino! No la voy a dejar sola… —realmente estaba agradecido, muy agradecido.

—Shikamaru —sonrió la rubia mientras saladas gotas seguían cayendo de sus ojos ya hinchados.

Ambos pasaron por unos pasillos, un par de puertas donde aparentemente se encontraban los pacientes más graves. Seguramente su padre estaría detrás de una de ellas más lo ignoró. Necesitaban la sangre, e Ino lo necesitaba a él.

—Ino ¿Estás segura? —preguntó el moreno bajando la voz. Sabía que era necesaria pero no podía permitir que ella lo hiciera sin estar completamente segura.

—¡Cállate Shikamaru! —cortó tajante la conversación. Él la miró sorprendido y de alguna forma, entre tanto dolor, logró sonreír. Si había algo que le encantaba de ella era su seguridad. Confianza que él no tenía ni en sí mismo. De alguno forma, la admiraba.

Rápidamente llegaron a un pequeño cuarto donde apenas cabían tres personas. En medio había una silla con dos apoyabrazos largos y elevados, con correas para amarrar ambos brazos a la extensión. Junto a esa silla otra igual, sólo que sin los apoyabrazos (obviamente para un acompañante) y cerca una mesita llena de jeringas, algodones, alcohol y frasquitos con otras muestras.

—Siéntate Ino —exclamó la mujer, su voz algo tosca pero la muchacha sabía que sólo se debía a la agitación del momento.

La rubia hizo caso y se acomodó en la silla que Tsunade le indicó, Shikamaru se sentó junto a ella.

—Te extraeré durante media hora —explicó la Hokage, Ino de repente palideció.

—¡¿Media hora?!

—Si ¿Algún problema? —la chica respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza. Notó las intenciones del moreno de decir algo pero ella lo calló con la mano sobre la boca.

—Estoy bien.

—Bien, entonces decía; media hora —ahora estaba atando alrededor del delgado brazo de ella una bandita de goma que le oprimía y cortaba la circulación de la mitad del brazo para abajo— y durante ese tiempo tendrás que abrir y cerrar el puño así bombearas sangre hacia donde esté la jeringa ¿Entendido?

—Si —respondió con seguridad ella.

—Entonces empezamos ¡Ah! Te recomiendo no mirar por si te impresiona. Lo mejor será que mires un punto fijo o algo lejos de la jeringa —ella asintió nerviosa y se giró levemente para mirar al chico que la acompañaba.

—¡Dame tu mano! —le ordenó, él inmediatamente obedeció y le aferró la de ella con fuerza. Podía sentir a Tsunade colocarle alcohol sobre la piel. Donde pronto penetraría la aguja.

La fría punta de la aguja la tocó y la rubia se estremeció, lentamente la sintió enterrarse más y más en ella. Una leve expresión de dolor se dibujo en su rostro. Shikamaru apretó su mano con más fuerzas.

—¡Ino mírame a mí! —la rubia apretaba los ojos con fuerza y pequeñas lágrimas escapaban a su mirada—. Ino, Ino mírame.

La chica lentamente osciló los párpados y abrió los ojos posando sus amplias orbes celestinas en los ojos chocolate de él. Lo miró fijo, se aferró a su mirada. Se ató a su pupila mientras sentía la aguja danzar debajo de su piel en busca de la vena. Quería gritar, era doloroso. Sin mencionar que le tenía cierta aprensión a las jeringas.

Empezaba a marearse y sus ojos querían volver a cerrarse, todo giraba. Su estómago se revolvía, poco a poco se debilitaba. Pero aún así lo oía.

—Ino ¡Quédate conmigo! No te desmayes Ino —gritaba el chico, ella cabeceaba débilmente.

—¡Shikamaru si se desmaya no servirá! —dijo la rubia con voz severa.

—¿Lo oíste Ino? Necesito que te quedes conmigo. Mírame, por favor.

Sentía que pronto perdería el conocimiento, todo a su alrededor se movía y mecía en forma extraña. Empezaba a ver doble, frente a ella había dos Shikamarus. No quería perderlo de vista, lo oía. Se aferraba a él y sabía que estaba apretándole la mano con demasiadas fuerzas. Quizá incluso lo estuviera lastimando pero el moreno no parecía quejarse. "Quédate" le seguía diciendo, una y otra vez, pero no lo soportaba más. Estaba por rendirse y ceder al desmayo cuando entonces recordó la escena en su cuarto. Shikamaru sufriendo, destrozado y desesperanzado. No, no quería eso. Tenía que resistir por Shikaku.

—Shikamaru… —murmuró levantando la vista débilmente.

—Acá estoy Ino, estoy contigo.

—Cuida mi cuerpo —le dijo con suavidad, tal como siempre le hacía. Él asintió—. Prometo no desmayarme.

—Ya falta poco Ino —repetía mientras acariciaba con la mano libre la mejilla de la chica. Estaba sudando frío y se veía pálida en exceso.

Volvía a sentir la aguja agitarse dentro de ella, debajo de su piel. Pinchaba y dolía, pero más le dolía el cuerpo. Instintivamente miró y sintió su estómago revolverse, allí estaba su sangre. Fuera de ella, era demasiada y la jeringa que aún oscilaba en su interior.

—¡Ino no mires! —exclamó el Nara y tomó a la chica del mentón forzándola a mirarlo.

—Ya vi, Shikamaru ya vi —lloraba sintiéndose aún peor.

—Lo siento Ino —murmuraba él, se sentía terrible verla tener que pasar por eso a ella. Tener que verla llorar. Todo se veía tan mal. Simplemente nada de aquello tendría que estar pasando.

—Ya está —repuso la Hokage extrayendo la aguja de Ino. La chica la miró con pesadez y se desmayó en los brazos de Shikamaru.

—¡Tsunade!

—Estará bien, toma acércale este algodón con alcohol y despertará —dijo extendiéndole un pequeño pompón blanco empapado en una sustancia incolora de olor fuerte—. Ahora con su permiso, Shikaku necesita esta sangre urgente —y sin decir más desapareció.

—¿Shikamaru? —preguntó temblando y mirando algo distraída a todos lados. Cuando finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron, le preguntó— ¿Lo logré?

—Sí Ino —respondió con una sonrisa—. Estuviste muy bien, vamos.

Con cuidado la ayudó a levantarse pues aún estaba muy débil y la guió nuevamente hacia la sala de espera.

Cuando llegaron ambas mujeres, más los Akimichi se les abalanzaron. Haciendo mil preguntas sobre su bienestar y atosigándolos.

—¡Qué problemático! —exclamó él aún sosteniendo el cuerpo casi inerte de ella.

—Ya, ya déjenlos en paz. Ino necesita aire —repuso Yoshino y todos se apartaron.

Esperaron un largo rato, al menos ahora Ino estaba completamente conciente aunque se sentía adolorida y todo el cuerpo le pesaba. Se sentía como si fuera una marioneta, sin posibilidad de controlar sus extremidades, a merced de una cruz de madera y unos hilos invisibles que la sostuvieran. Esos hilos eran Chouji y Shikamaru.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Tsunade apareció detrás, con una sonrisa y expresión de serenidad en su rostro.

—Todo salió bien. Shikaku está fuera de peligro.

Tanto la señora Yamanaka como Yoshino se abrazaron, la castaña lloraba de felicidad. Ambos Akimichi sonreían a más no poder, al menos nada había sido en vano. Shikaku estaba vivo y eso era todo lo que importaba por ahora.

—¿Escuchaste Ino? Mi papá está bien —exclamó feliz el pequeño de los Nara a la chica recostada sobre su hombro. Ella levantó la mirada para juntar sus ojos con los de él y sonrió.

—Me alegro —cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir pesadamente. Aún miraba fijo las orbes café de Shikamaru—. Tienes lindos ojos ¿Sabes? —y tras esto perdió el conocimiento.

La contempló unos segundos, descansar sobre él. Su respiración pausada. Sus latidos casi inaudibles, su boca entreabierta y su expresión levemente relajada.

—Hijo —lo llamó su madre, él se giró a verla sin apartarse del cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga—. Hoy Ino y tú irán a dormir a casa. Ya que sabemos que tu papá está bien ¿Por qué no te la llevas ahora así descansa? Fue un día largo para todos.

Sin darse cuanta la tarde había pasado. Era increíble como el tiempo jugaba con sus vidas. Como se regulaba de acuerdo a las situaciones. Sabía que sólo eran impresiones de ellos y que en verdad el día había corrido normal pero para ellos, los días como solían conocerlos. Ya no existían. No eran más, a veces las noches eran cortas. Los días largos. Y ellos no podían hacer nada.

Al menos se alegraba de tener que dejar por un rato el hospital. La tomó con fuerzas entre sus brazos, la agarró por la cintura y la recargó sobre su espalda. Los bazos de ella a ambos lados del cuerpo de él, su cabeza levemente inclinada sobre su hombro.

—Shikamaru ¿Te acompaño? —sugirió Chouji. El moreno asintió, realmente estaba feliz de poder compartir algo de tiempo con su amigo. Aunque fuera un efímero momento, sólo unas cuadras hasta su casa. Se despidieron y así se marcharon.


	10. Palabras que hieren

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

10/25

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Disculpen la hora, no quiero hacerlos esperar así que acá está el capítulo 10. Bueno como siempre quería agradecerles inmensamente su opinión y el que me demuestren siempre apoyo y me hagan saber que la historia les interesa. De verdad, lo aprecio muchísimo (y aunque suene reiterativa, es lo que siento de verdad). Por eso no dejen nunca de hacerme saber lo que piensan, su opinión de verdad me importa. Sus críticas me ayudan y mucho, por eso no duden en decirme lo que mi historia les parece. Y por leer también, se que a nadie le sobra tiempo de sus vidas y el que la lean, sólamente se tomen el tiempo de leerla, me alegra muchísimo. Me hace muy feliz. ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!! Espero que el capítulo les guste y esté a la altura de sus expectativas... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

X

"Palabras que hieren"

(Sentimientos que matan)

Sus rodillas chocaban contra el frío piso, tanto que dolían, mientras inclinaba violentamente su cuerpo hacia delante. Boca entreabierta y ojos abarrotados de lágrimas. Brazos aferrados a la fría loza.

—Puaj —susurró sintiendo su garganta arder. Todo el contenido de su estómago acababa de ser volcado en el excusado. El agua sucia se arremolinaba frente a ella provocándole nuevamente deseos de vomitar— Shikamaru… —jadeó, el moreno permanecía junto a ella sosteniéndola suavemente de la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra mantenía los largos cabellos de la chica en alto.

—Lo siento Ino —murmuró sabiendo que aquello era consecuencia de la extracción de sangre. Ino estaba débil.

—Vete, no debes verme así —murmuró intentando cubrir su rostro—. Me veo horrible.

—No seas tonta Ino, a mí no te importa como te ves siempre que estés bien —le espetó él, ella lo miró con ojos llorosos.

—A mi sí me importa y no quiero que me veas fea —de pronto sintió nuevamente su estómago retorcerse y una arcada la forzó a volver su rostro al inodoro. Afortunadamente nada salió.

—Problemática, mira que preocuparte por eso ahora —le dijo ayudándola a levantarse—. Ven.

Y sin decir más la guió hasta su habitación donde la muchacha se acostó y permaneció allí recostada, sintiéndose débil, con el cuerpo adolorido y una sensación de ardor intenso en la garganta.

—Ya vengo, voy a despedirme de Chouji que aún está abajo y vuelvo ¿Sí?

—Shikamaru —él se giró a verla y la chica murmuró—, no le digas a Chouji que vomité.

El moreno sonrió y con un gesto de la mano la tranquilizó y se fue. La chica se giró aferrándose con fuerza el estómago mientras contemplaba el pequeño piquete, rodeado de un leve tono morado, en su brazo. Suspiró y volvió a voltearse en la cama, simplemente no encontraba la posición justa y todavía la cabeza le daba vueltas. Entonces un pequeño papel desdoblado sobre la mesita de noche de él llamó su atención y no pudiendo obviar su curiosidad la tomó. Escrita en ella con letra curvilínea y estilizada había una carta, más la letra no era de Shikamaru sino, aparentemente, de una chica.

Volvió a recostarse y extendiendo ambos brazos se dispuso a leerla, de vez en cuando se detenía en alguna que otra parte y la releía o simplemente reía tontamente.

—¿Ino? —preguntó confundido viéndola con el papel desdoblado en manos.

—¡Oh Shikamaru! —exclamó atrapada en el acto, fingiendo sorpresa. Rápidamente se incorporó y empezó a leer la carta en voz alta.

_Querido Shika:_

_El otro día que hablamos me di cuenta de algo, quizá te suene tonto (…)_

—¡Oh Shika! —exclamó en tono de burla la rubia repitiendo el apodo con el que lo llamaba aquella chica. El moreno frunció el seño.

—¡Ino! —le advirtió pero ella siguió leyendo otro fragmento de la carta.

_(…)__ y es que me parece tan bien estar contigo. Eres divertido y realmente inteligente, dos características que creo cualquier hombre debería tener (…)_

—Si claro —repuso ella con sarcasmo, luego levantó la mira y sonrió al joven con malicia—. Dime Shika ¿Tu novia? —preguntó enfatizando el apodo y la última palabra tanto o más que la anterior.

—No —respondió en tono aburrido—, es sólo una chica que conocí mientras fui examinador en los exámenes Chunin, sólo somos amigos.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó con ironía no creyéndole del todo— "Sólo amigos".

_(…) Espero nos veamos pronto, a lo mejor tengas un tiempo cuando regrese de la misión a la que me estoy yendo y podamos encontrarnos._

_Besos._

_Chiyo_

—¡Besitos! Chiyo —exclamó la chica agitando las pestañas en son de burla, el moreno ya cansado le arrebató el papel de las manos.

—Problemática.

La chica se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y mirando el techo comentó al chico, mientras éste volvía a guardar el papel doblado en el primer cajón.

—Imagino que sabes que ella no sólo quiere tu amistad —él la miró con pesadez.

—Me lo imagino —respondió, ella se sorprendió al notar que el muchacho estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su amiga.

—¿Piensas salir con ella? —el moreno se sentó junto a ella en la cama y por unos segundos permaneció en silencio.

—¡Demasiado problemático! —la rubia lo miró indignado.

—Idiota —repuso la chica con una sonrisa, aquello era tan típico de él.

Permanecieron unos segundos más en silencio y luego Ino se dispuso nuevamente a hablar, pero sin darse cuanta sus palabras salieron como veneno.

—Estoy sorprendida, realmente nunca pensé que una chica se pudiera fijar en ti —al notar el error quiso acallarse cubriendo sus labios con la mano pero el daño ya estaba hecho y Shikamaru realmente parecía muy ofendido—. ¡Lo siento! No es lo que quise decir…

—Si lo es —dijo él y fue en ese momento que Ino se dio cuenta que su amigo no sólo estaba ofendido sino dolido—. El hecho de que tú nunca te fijaras en alguien como yo no quiere decir que nadie más lo haga —y dándole la espalda se acostó en la cama. Ino lo miró arrepentida—. No todo gira a tu alrededor, eso es realmente egoísta.

Ahora era ella quien lo miraba dolida, el comentario realmente la había herido en lo más profundo de su ser, quizá se lo mereciera. Después de todo ella había sido la primera en ofenderlo a él pero aún así las palabras de su amigo la habían lastimado.

—Lo siento —lo oyó susurrar, luego el chico volvió a girarse a ella y se sentó en la cama—. Fui muy infantil, no debí decirte egoísta.

—Eso es lo que piensas.

—Pensaba —admitió, ella lo miró con los ojos inmensamente abiertos y cierto brillo en su mirar.

—¿Ya no?

—¿Cómo podrías ser egoísta después de lo que hiciste hoy por mi papá? Gracias Ino.

—No es nada.

—Claro que sí, si tú no hubieras estado no quiero ni imaginarme que hubiera pasado.

—Nada —respondió—, porque hubiese golpeado a cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha hasta que consiguiera al menos un donante. Voluntario o no —sonrió y Shikamaru no pudo evitar contagiarse e imitar el gesto.

—Suena muy probable —no podía negarlo, realmente la creía capaz de hacer algo así. De pronto la sonrisa del chico cayó en un triste gesto de preocupación e Ino inmediatamente lo notó.

—¿Te preocupas por él? —lo cuestionó imaginándose lo que debiera estar pasando por la cabeza del Nara.

—Si tu no hubieras estado hoy… si no hubieras donado él habría muerto.

Otra vez el dolor y el vacío lo invadían. Otra vez la impotencia y la tristeza. No quería perderlo, no lo soportaría y aún así la palabra muerte le resultaba llana e incomprensible y es que él no podía concebir que su padre pudiera morir. Aunque lo supiera, simplemente no lo sentía. Y aunque se lo negaba en el fondo dolía.

—¡No pienses en eso! —le reprochó ella quien ahora tenía los ojos llenos de frías lágrimas de sal. Su voz se quebraba y poco a poco se perdía en el espacio—. No lo digas…

—Pero es la realidad.

Le costaba demasiado, apenas si habían pasado 10 días desde que Shikaku había regresado prácticamente sin vida y el hecho de que no despertara lo desgarraba por completo. Le era muy difícil, prácticamente imposible mantener la fe viva. Día a día. Por momentos ya no creía en la vida, no creía en la existencia de alguien que los estuviera cuidando desde más allá. Por momentos no creía que su padre fuera a vivir y se odiaba intensamente por ello.

Se odiaba por ser tan débil y ceder al dolor. Quería llorar y simplemente no podía, se lo había prometido. Aquella vez, que Chouji había salido herido, aquella vez le había dicho a su padre que no volvería a actuar como cobarde y otra vez estaba perdiendo ante el miedo, y ahora el dolo estaba volviendo a ganar terreno.

—¿Por qué no me dices cómo te sientes?

—No me gusta conversar de esto, no soy una mujer —Ino lo miró entre sorprendida y molesta por su actitud.

—¿De tus sentimientos? ¡No tiene nada de malo llorar de vez en cuando! ¡No te hace más débil decir como te sientes! —le gritaba entre sollozo y sollozo. Cada vez más lágrimas caían por sus delicadas mejillas.

—Si mi padre pudiera verme… volvería a llamarme cobarde. Sé que lo soy.

—¡No! No lo eres y estoy segura de que él jamás te llamaría así. No lo haría, aprendiste mucho. Creciste, todos lo hicimos. La muerte de Asuma no nos dio elección. Tuvimos que hacerlo.

—Y ahora otra vez estoy perdiendo a alguien que me importa y no puedo hacer nada. Ni hacer sentir mejor a mi madre —repuso con cierto dejo casi imperceptible de tristeza, que a Ino no pasó desapercibido—. No aprendo, sigo siendo muy inocente. Supongo, no se porque me aferro tanto. La primera vez tendría que haber aprendido. El mundo… este lugar… está tan jodido. Y ni siquiera puedo proteger a quienes me importan.

De pronto algo lo detuvo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un repentino calor en la espalda, una cálida respiración en su nuca. Unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndolo desde atrás, por sobre los hombros. Ino se había reclinado sobre él y lo abrazaba por la espalda. Shikamaru sentado en la cama y la rubia arrodillada sobre el colchón detrás de él.

—No seas idiota Shikamaru —murmuró reposando su húmeda mejilla sobre el hombro del moreno. Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron descomunalmente—, deja de decirte a ti mismo cobarde. Hay cosas que no podemos evitar —lloraba— pero sé que nada de lo que dijiste es cierto. Miles de veces cuidaste de mi cuerpo y nos protegiste a mí y a Chouji en batalla. Por algo eres Jounin mientras que yo sigo siendo Chunin. Quizá la inocente sea yo, pero creo que todos necesitamos de algo en que aferrarnos. Amigos, familia. Ellos hacen maravilloso este mundo —aunque intentara no podía contener las lágrimas, de pronto las manos de ella, posadas sobre el pecho de él, fueron tomadas por las de Shikamaru— Es por ellos, por todas esas personas que valen la pena en este mundo. Que vale la pena luchar.

De pronto en los labios del moreno se dibujó una sutil sonrisa que pasó desapercibida a la rubia —Ya suenas como Naruto.

La chica rió —Quizá, pero como todo llegué a darme cuenta que él no era solo un idiota, caprichoso y escandaloso ninja. No, Naruto es mucho más de lo que se ve de él.

—Cierto —admitió el moreno quien había conocido al rubio desde la academia, quizá más que ella.

—Tú también eres mucho más de lo que se ve —agregó con tono suave—. No debes menospreciarte tanto, se que yo aprendí a no hacerlo.

—Tengo que admitirlo, tú tampoco eres sólo una egoísta, mandona y escandalosa mujer —la muchacha sonrió y se aferró más a él, luego el chico continuó—. Además, eres problemática.

Acto seguido Ino lo golpeo, con cara de enfado en el rostro —Ya lo tenías que arruinar ¿No es cierto? Siempre lo mismo, quizá no hayas cambiado nada y sigas siendo un perezoso —él rió ante la cara de enfado de la chica.

—Quizá tu tampoco y sigas siendo la misma problemática mujer escandalosa de siempre.

La risa de él la contagió y pronto ambos olvidaron, aunque fuera por un momento, la angustia que consumía sus corazones.


	11. Amigos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

11/25

¡Hola a todos! Quiero disculparme otra vez por las horas, tenía intenciones de subirlo más temprano pero por culpa de no tener computadora propia (por el momento) se me complicó. Lo importante, de todas formas, es hacerles saber lo agradecida qe estoy. De verdad, no quiero sonar reiterativa ni que parezca por compromiso. Yo no soy así. Las cosas que pienso y siento las digo, no me interesa quedar bien con nadie. Y si les digo gracias es porque lo siento. Porque de verdad valoro muhco su presencia en mis fic. Con sus reviews y comentarios, dejándome sus opiniones y críticas. Es por ustedes que mejore muchas cosas y arregle varios errores. Sin mencionar que su constante apoyo de verdad me motiva mucho. Por eso ¡¡Eternamente gracias!! Por leer y firmarme. Ojalá siga sabiendo de ustedes :). Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XI

"Amigos"

(Una misión juntos)

¿A quien quería engañar? Sabía la respuesta: a sí mismo. Quería creer, necesitaba hacerlo pero las circunstancias y la realidad eran demasiado duras y chocaban con sus frágiles esperanzas. Su fe que era como delicado cristal que con cada día de resquebrajaba más y más.

Como siempre, Ino le aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Ella siempre había sido fuerte, perseverante incluso al punto de insistentemente intolerable pero ahora de alguna forma, ni siquiera la fortaleza de su amiga podía sacarlo de su estado de miseria.

Levantó la mirada, dolida y sin embargo vacía. Sus ojos color café decían mucho y a la vez ocultaban todo. Millones de lágrimas contenidas que él se forzaba a contener. Sin embargo y a pesar de su terquedad y ficción de fortaleza, su padre no despertaba. Y ahora que lo veía, junto a él; inerte y casi sin vida, podía sentir algo dentro de él desgarrarse con violencia. Algo se agitaba y su estómago se retorcía. Nada de lo que hiciera lo traería de vuelta, sólo Shikaku podía luchar.

—¿Shikamaru? —preguntó una voz femenina familiar, no era Ino, era su madre. Lo llamaba, sabía que se preocupaba pero no podía enfrentarla.

Se volteó a verla, sus ojos fingiendo serenidad, como siempre. La mujer sonrió a su hijo, con afecto pero el moreno sabía que ella estaba más quebrada que él mismo.

—Te mandó a llamar Tsunade, recién me avisaron que te dijera —repuso en tono serio. Él la miró aburrido.

—¿Una misión?

—Ha pasado un mes Shikamaru —respondió la mujer con amargura.

—Lo sé —admitió el chico poniéndose de pié—, sólo que pensé que esperaría más.

—La aldea no puede esperar, las misiones siguen pasando —repuso en tono serio, con cierto dejo de severidad que tanto la caracterizaba.

—¡Que problemático!

—¡Shikamaru Nara! Deja de decir eso y haz lo que debas hacer —le reprochó cansada de su actitud estoica. Él la miró con expresión aburrida.

—Bien, bien. Me voy.

Se despidió de su madre y con paso lento se encaminó al despacho de la Hokage. Se preguntaba que podía ser, que clase de misión le asignarían. No que realmente le interesara pero cuanto antes se marchara, antes volvería.

Salió a las calles de Konoha, de alguna forma todo para él se veía diferente. Aún así siguió avanzando, recorriendo su camino hasta llegar a destino. Finalmente cuando se encontró frente a las escaleras, suspiró y se dispuso a subir cuando una voz le llamó desde detrás.

—¿A ti también?

—Ino…

—Hola Shikamaru ¿Vienes del hospital? —preguntó aunque su expresión se transformó y sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo cuando mencionó aquel lugar. Él asintió sin mirarla.

—¿Subimos?

—Supongo…

Ambos se miraron una última vez y empezaron a subir escalón por escalón aquella larga y vieja escalinata de piedra. Pronto se encontraron a la entrada del lugar y con suavidad golpearon, inmediatamente una voz desde el interior les respondió.

—¡Adelante! —ambos hicieron caso y al ingresar al lugar se encontraron frente a un grupo de rostros familiares, de verdad no esperaban tanta concurrencia. Al verlos entrar todos saludaron.

—¿Naruto qué sucede aquí? —preguntó el moreno alejándose de la rubia y acercándose al chico.

—La vieja Tsunade aún no nos ha dicho nada, dijo que quería esperar a que ustedes llegaran.

—Oh —murmuró el Nara e inmediatamente todos fueron callados por la estridente voz de Tsunade.

—Bien. Los convoqué a todos porque tengo una misión que encomendarles. Como saben, anoche fue robado un importante pergamino. No habría convocado a tantos de ustedes de tratarse de un simple ladrón pero este peculiar personaje es un criminal de rango S.

—¿Quieres que recuperemos el pergamino? —preguntó Shikamaru confiado. La rubia asintió.

—Así es Shikamaru, sabemos que no debe estar muy lejos. Aún así me pareció oportuno armar este grupo. Dado que es un criminal de rango S creo que lo más adecuado será llevar dos ninja médicos; allí es donde entran ustedes Sakura e Ino. Shikamaru, tú serás el líder de esta misión. Confío en ti y tus habilidades. Salgan cuanto antes.

—¡Sí! —respondieron todos al unísono y el grupo entero salió del lugar. Caminaron hacia la entrada de la aldea y ya allí decidieron detenerse.

—¡Bien! Así es como haremos —dijo el joven Nara, todos lo miraron con atención—, Kiba tú irás al frente con Akamaru. Con tu olfato podremos rastrear fácilmente a este sujeto. Será una formación en fila doble. Es decir nos formaremos en parejas. Así podremos agilizar el paso sin descuidar los costados ¿Entienden?

—Si —asintieron todos y el chico continuó.

—Bien, detrás iré yo junto con Ino. Así podré ir modificando la formación e ir dando órdenes de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Tú Ino estarás atenta y así ubicamos un ninja médico en el centro, al igual que Sakura que irá detrás de nosotros con Naruto. Ambas estarán atentas a lo que suceda al frente y detrás suyo ¿Queda claro? Además tenemos a Naruto para una reacción rápida en caso de alguna emboscada. Aún así lo veo poco probable pues este criminal es de rango S y no pertenece a ninguna organización por lo que asumo, viaja solo. De todas formas, no debemos descuidarnos. Y por último Chouji y Hinata.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y contemplaron atentos al Nara. El moreno respiró profundamente y continuó, de alguna forma la misión le recordaba a aquella en que debía traer a Sasuke de regreso. Aquella en que casi todos sus amigos mueren por su equivocación.

—Hinata con el Byakugan tuyo nos darás una clara idea del campo, tanto hacia atrás como hacia delante y Chouji tú serás nuestro refuerzo, debido a tu gran fuerza. ¡Ah! Una cosa más, cada uno deberá cuidar de su pareja ¿Se entiende? Cada uno estará atento a quien viaja junto a él y será el soporte del otro.

Todos asintieron y comprendieron inmediatamente. Shikamaru bajó la mirada, aunque la misión fuera muy similar y pareciera a aquella. Esta vez no habría errores, no volvería a permitir que ninguno de sus amigos saliera herido. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo, y a su padre. Y aunque tuviera que perder la vida, lo cumpliría.

—Bien, acá está el mapa —dijo agachándose y apoyando en el frío suelo de piedra un pequeño pergamino que extendió para permitir ver a sus compañeros toda la extensión del papel. Señaló la ruta a seguir ante la mirada de todos y una vez todos listos y preparados, comprobados los equipos y repasados los puntos clave, salieron. A toda velocidad.

Al principio fueron por tierra, como el Nara había indicado para facilitar a Kiba y Akamaru la busca. Además, de esa forma la formación se mantendría unida que era lo más importante.

Avanzaron por unos cuantos minutos, ya había sido media hora y aún no encontraban rastros de aquel sujeto. Lo que empezaba a extrañar a Shikamaru.

—Deténganse —dijo de golpe, todos inmediatamente obedecieron.

—¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? —preguntó extrañada la rubia junto a él. Pero el moreno no le respondió e inmediatamente se dirigió a Hinata.

—Dime si ves algo en aquella dirección —explicó señalando hacia delante. Ella asintió e inmediatamente colocó las manos en forma de signo correspondiente y exclamó:

—¡Byakugan! —rápidamente sus ojos viajaron hacia la lejanía, atravesando ramas, piedras, troncos y follaje. Atravesándolo todo a su paso, pero nada—. No hay nada.

—Como pensé —exclamó pensativo sentándose lentamente en una gran piedra junto a ellos y colocando sus manos de forma característica, como sólo solía hacerlo cuando estaba tratando de descifrar algo y planear una estrategia.

—¿Shikamaru? —volvió a preguntar Ino pero Chouji la calló con una seña de su mano. La rubia bufó molesta.

—Sabía que enviarían a alguien tras él, además según el informe de Tsunade el sujeto este tenía herida una de sus piernas. Por lo tanto no debería haber podido huir tan lejos.

—¿Entonces? —exclamó indignado Naruto.

—Se está escondiendo…

—¡Que cobarde! —exclamó el rubio enfadado pero el moreno siguió hablando.

—…para atacar.

—¡¿Quieres decir que nos está esperando?! —exclamó preocupada la pelirrosa.

—Así es, su idea era emboscarnos. Pero eso no tendría sentido ya que sólo se trata de una persona y nosotros lo superamos en número. Su plan era dispersarnos por el bosque y atacarnos uno por uno.

—Entonces no debemos separarnos y estaremos bien —repuso la rubia. El chico asintió.

—Pero me temo que debe tener un plan para separarnos. Después de todo es de rango S y no un ladrón cualquiera. Además me preocupa que si trabaja para alguien puedan llegar refuerzos. Lo cual encuentro dudoso.

—¿Por?

—Por que ya habrían enviado a alguien. No creo que les importe la vida del criminal, solo querrían el pergamino por lo que no tiene sentido mandar refuerzos solo para salvarlo.

—¿Y qué haremos entonces?

—Esperar.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Esperar?! —gritó Naruto exaltado. Ino lo miraba indignada.

—Seguro sólo estás cansado y de lo perezoso que eres quieres descansar —comentó la muchacha con malicia. El Nara la miró indignado pero no dijo nada— ¡¿No te defenderás siquiera o me dirás que no?!

—¿Por qué haría algo tan problemático? No me importa si eso es lo que piensas Ino… —ahora lo miró aún más molesta ¿Cómo era posible que a él no le importara lo que ella decía?

—¡Idiota! —repuso pero esta vez la ignoró por completo. A cada minuto que pasaba se irritaba más y si había algo que le molestara más era que la ignoraran—. ¡Shikamaru te estoy hablando!

De pronto el joven se puso de pié, frente a ella, quedando sus rostros a no más de dos centímetros. Ino ante la cercanía enrojeció e inmediatamente se silenció.

—Mira que eres problemática —susurró dejándola completamente desconcertaba mientras abandonaba la proximidad y pasaba junto a ella, tan cerca que sus brazos rozaron—, lo haremos así porque ya gastamos demasiadas energías y no tiene sentido seguir. Eso es justamente lo que él quiere y si nos está esperando, créeme, no irá a ningún lado.

Finalmente saliendo del trance se giró indignada y molesta por la resolución de él y se dejó caer al suelo. Donde permaneció sentada unos segundos y luego bufó.

—¡Bien! Como quieras…

De pronto el silencio invadió el ambiente, mientras todos reposaban esparcidos en la hierba. La falta de ruido era tan desesperante que parecía como si fuera una fría oleada azotándolos. Largos minutos pasaron, eternos mientras algunos recobraban el aliento y otros miraban distraídos el ambiente hasta que finalmente Sakura decidió hablar.

—Cerda, Shikamaru —los llamó, ambos se voltearon a verla—. Escuché lo de sus padres, realmente lo siento —todos asintieron y repitieron las palabras sinceras de la pelirrosa.

—No se preocupen… —respondió con aparente seguridad la rubia, mientras el Nara a su lado permanecía en silencio mirando las nubes pasar—. Sé que todo estará bien.

—Así se habla —exclamaron tanto Naruto como Sakura y Kiba, Hinata asintió y Akamaru ladró. Por su parte Chouji sólo contemplaba con preocupación a su amigo. Sabía que no lo estaba pasando bien, definitivamente el Nara estaba destruido y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.


	12. Negación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

12/25

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estan? Yo hoy a tiempo para subir el nuevo cápítulo, y se que me dijeron que no me exija mucho con lo de actualizar (por lo de la hora) pero la verdad es algo que quiero hacer. Enserio, me gusta cumplir mis promesas. Creo que es una de las cosas mas importantes, darle valor a las palabras de uno. Y credibilidad. Además, me hace muy feliz saber que a ustedes les guste que actualice todas las noches. Es justamente porque me pasó de empezar a leer una historia y nunca poder terminarla que lo hago. No les hagas a los demas lo que no quieres que te hagan a tí :). Pero de verdad valoro mucho su apoyo y comprensión por los retrasos. Por eso y como siempre lo hago quiero agradecerles, y que quede claro que también lo hago porque siento que es importante hacerles saber lo bien que me hacen sus comentarios. En fin, no quiero prolongarme mucho y aburrirlos con mi bla bla sin sentido así que ¡Gracias! ¡¡A TODOS GRACIAS!! Por leer, lo cual desde ya me hace más que feliz, saber que de alguna forma mi historia interesa. Por firmarme y dejarme reviews, porque saber su opinión, leer sus críticas y sus comentarios me ayuda muchísimo a mejorar. Espero que mis futuros fics, si es que los hay aunque de verdad me emocionaron mucho como para seguir escribiendo, sean frutos de sus críticas. Y yo a cambio voy a tratar de hacer historias que sean de su agrado y estén a la altura de sus expectativas. Por eso, y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que siguieran haciéndome saber lo que piensan. Por que enserio me importa. :) No los aburro más. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!! (Parece que me puse sentimental :)).

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XII

"Negación"

(Inventando tonterías)

Habían pasado tan solo quince minutos y sin embargo el ambiente había mejorado notoriamente. Aunque algunos estaban realmente aburridos.

—¡Esta misión no es para nada emocionante! —exclamó un ya harto Naruto mientras Sakura lo reprochaba por su comentario.

Por su parte Kiba, Hinata y Chouji hablaban con tranquilidad no muy lejos del rubio y la pelirrosa. Algo más apartados se encontraban Ino y Shikamaru, aunque este último aún permanecía algo cabizbajo.

—Sonríe ¿Quieres? —le ordenó ella.

—No seas fastidiosa —repuso él con pesadez. Ella suspiró y volvió a insistirle.

—¡Shikamaru no me gusta ese gesto, sonríe! —el moreno volvió a mirarla indignado.

—No tengo ganas.

—¡Oh vamos! —exclamó inclinándose levemente sobre él y poniendo ambos dedos índice sobre las comisuras de los labios de él y lo forzó a sonreír. Obviamente cuando la chica lo soltó su boca cayó nuevamente en un gesto de pesadez y descontento—. ¡No tienes remedio Shikamaru!

—Quizá —repuso él ahora sonriendo levemente—, pero si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué simplemente no te das por vencida?

—¡Tonto! ¿Acaso crees que me rendiré contigo tan fácilmente?

—¡Por desgracia sé que no! —exclamó en burla dejándose caer en la hierba de espaldas, ella se inclinó sobre él y lo observó reposar.

—Mira que eres pesado, y por demás de vago —el moreno iba a objetar algo pero vio que Sakura llamaba a la rubia.

—Ino, creo que Sakura te llama —explicó señalando a la pelirrosa. La rubia se volteó y allí la vio haciéndole señas con la mano de que se acercara.

—¡¿Qué quieres frente de marquesina?! —gritó acercándose a la chica, la cual ahora permanecía sentada únicamente junto a Hinata. Mientras que los chicos se habían ido a ubicar no muy lejos del Nara.

—¿Qué sucede entre Shikamaru y tú? —los ojos celeste de la muchacha se abrieron descomunalmente en señal de sorpresa ¿Acaso su amiga estaba insinuando lo que ella creía?

Mientras por su parte el moreno permanecía recostado a ojos cerrados bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Quizá el único de tal tamaño en el claro en que se encontraban.

Aunque su descanso fue interrumpido cuando sintió una sombra cernirse sobre él e inmediatamente supo que no era el árbol o una nube sino la silueta de una persona.

—Ino… —dijo, pero al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de ver a Naruto, Kiba y Chouji observándolo con curiosidad. Se incorporó y los miró confundido—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Eso queremos saber —adelantó Kiba en tono misterioso pero Naruto no pudo contenerse y simplemente le soltó la pregunta.

—¿Ino y tú están saliendo? —el moreno lo miró entre sorprendido y aburrido.

—No ¿Por qué saldría yo con una mujer tan problemática? Ino es demasiado efusiva, insistente, gritona y mandona. No para de hacer escándalos, no censura ningún pensamiento en su cabeza, simplemente los tiene que decir. No puede cerrar la boca y no piensa con lógica, es demasiado impulsiva y problemática. Además, sólo somos amigos.

Los tres muchachos lo miraron sorprendidos, sí seguro, la lista de cosas que Shikamaru había nombrado era larga y no muy lejos de ser mentira. Todos lo sabían, conocían demasiado bien a la muchacha pero de alguna forma había algo en ello que no cerraba. Por alguna razón daba la sensación de que el Nara no parecía haber nombrado sus defectos sino sus virtudes. Extrañamente parecía que esas características que él había objetado, le gustaban. Y en demasía.

—¡¿Shikamaru y yo?! —exclamó por su parte horrorizada la rubia. Ambas kunoichi la miraban con atención—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Pues, no lo sé. La forma en que hablan, el constante e innecesario contacto. Es decir, te conozco demasiado y actúas como cuando te gustaban Sasuke o Sai. Bueno, no quizá igual pero de alguna forma pareciera que lo estás provocando.

—¡Claro que no! Él es solo mi amigo, es decir, somos notoriamente opuestos.

De pronto las tres muchachas se callaron y la rubia se giró a ver al chico, quien aparentemente miraba con cierta sorpresa a sus amigos ¿Acaso le estaban haciendo la misma pregunta a él? ¡Que vergüenza! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurría insinuar semejantes tonterías? Era ilógico, ellos sólo eran amigos…

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó Naruto las palabras del Nara. Ahora estaba inclinado sobre él mirándolo muy de cerca, con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de sospecha en su rostro.

—¡Claro que sí Naruto! —entonces se sorprendió de oír hablar a Chouji.

—Yo soy tu amigo y a mí no me tratas así —el chico lo miró extrañado ¿De verdad él también creía eso? —. Además, Ino también es mi amiga y no la veo encima mío todo el tiempo.

—Ino no está encima mío todo el tiempo, que tonterías —suspiró, realmente todo le parecía demasiado absurdo.

—A mi me parece que sí —admitió Kiba. Shikamaru empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Tú también? —exclamó indignado, al parecer los tres estaban seguros.

—Siempre sospeché algo así —admitió Chouji fingiendo misterio, todos los miraron sorprendidos.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! Ino y yo no estamos juntos.

—Además, una vez, lo oí a Asuma-sensei decir que ustedes dos parecían una "pareja de casados".

—Eso es sólo una expresión —dijo no creyendo lo absurdo de la cuestión—. No significa literalmente eso.

—Pero es innegable que Ino te estaba provocando y tú correspondías con gusto —admitió Kiba.

—Y yo que siempre pensé estarías con esa de la arena —repuso Naruto confundido.

—¡¿Temari?! Ella es sólo mi amiga.

—Si, si claro. Ahora son todas tus amigas —Shikamaru seguía contemplándolos entre sorprendido e indignado. Sus amigos no parecían escucharlo.

—¡Qué problemático! —sentenció y se puso de pié, limpió de sus pantalones algunos yuyos y ramas y volvió a hablar—. Dejen de perder el tiempo en tonterías ¿Quieren? Estamos en una misión ¡Ino! —la llamó y pudo sentir las miradas penetrantes de sus amigos en la nuca y algún que otro murmullo.

—¡Voy! —respondió y poniéndose de pié se acercó al chico.

—Vamos ¡Todos en formación! —dijo con severidad el moreno. Todos murmuraron una última cosa y obedecieron.

—¿Ahora que haremos? —preguntó Sakura.

—Ya sé donde se encuentra, iremos por él.

—¡¡Qué?! —exclamaron todos al unísono. Él suspiró.

—Mientras todos ustedes perdían el tiempo "inventando tonterías" —explicó remarcando las últimas dos palabras en vista a la conversación previa con sus amigos—, yo estaba analizando en mi cabeza el mapa del bosque y estudiando los movimientos posibles del sujeto este. Basándome en nuestra posición, el camino recorrido y el posible camino que él puso tomar debido al tiempo calculado y su pierna dañada, estipulo que no está muy lejos de aquí. Si considero todas las variables, inclusive el clima, no debería equivocarme. Pero no podemos perder el tiempo y apresurarnos, por ahora estamos en ventaja pero no sabemos cuando podría moverse.

El grupo asintió y cuando estuvieron todos listos retomaron su camino bajo el mando de Shikamaru, quien desde detrás de Kiba guiaba a éste a través de los árboles.

Siguieron así por quince minutos hasta que el Nara los detuvo, con un gesto de la mano, y les ordenó subirse a los árboles y ubicarse estratégicamente de acuerdo a sus necesidades.

—Hinata, dime si lo ves por allí —señalando hacia un punto fijo cubierto de árboles de anchos troncos. La Hyuuga asintió y sirviéndose de su Byakugan obedeció. Una vez más todo se tornó transparente a su vista, ni el más mínimo movimiento escapaba a sus ojos. Entonces lo vio, un alto hombre de no más de 30 años. Sentado sobre una piedra y en el bolsillo llevaba un pergamino.

—Allí está —repuso e inmediatamente la emoción se manifestó en el grupo.

—Bien, recuerden que el objetivo es recuperar el pergamino. Una vez que lo tengamos podremos retirarnos si las circunstancias juegan a nuestro favor. No quiero desacatos, ni terquedad. Este tipo es peligroso y no pretendo enterrar a ninguno de ustedes —al decir lo último sintió como si un nudo se le formara en el estómago. Intentó ignorarlo pero sencillamente era imposible. De pronto las imágenes de Asuma muerto invadieron su cabeza y acto seguido recordó a su padre, postrado en una cama. Sin despertar—. Así que ya saben…

—Si —respondió la Yamanaka junto a él comprendiendo como debía sentirse.

—Bien, este es el plan. Tú Naruto atacarás por la espalda y lo entretendrás mientras yo lo sostendré desde detrás con mi jutsu. Ino, en ese momento entrarás tú en su mente. Una vez tengas el pergamino lo entregarás a alguno de nosotros y regresarás a tu cuerpo INMEDIATAMENTE. Si las cosas se tornan feas, son libres de atacar pero tengan siempre en mente el objetivo principal ¿Entendido?

Los mencionados asintieron y el chico continuó explicando los movimientos.

—Sería inocente de mi parte pensar que algo tan simple funcionaría sin más contratiempos. Por eso Sakura permanecerá oculta, atenta por si ocurre algún incidente o hay algún herido que atender. En ese caso estarán Kiba, Akamaru y Chouji de refuerzo.

—¡Si! —dijeron Kiba y Chouji, Akamaru dio un ladrido y Shikamaru tomó aquello como un sí.

—¡Bien! Es hora de actuar, recuerden que somos shinobi de Konoha y por ende no podemos flaquear —la emoción vibró en el ambiente ante un silente grito de guerra y Shikamaru se sintió conforme—. Ahora ¡Al ataque!


	13. La muerte viene por más

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

13/25

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy de nuevo, con el cápítulo 13. La verdad es que creo que ayer me extendí mucho y de verdad no quiero aburrirlos con mi bla bla sin sentido por eso hoy voy a tratar de ser lo más breve posible. Y así los dejo tranquilos para que lean. Como simpre quiero agradecerles de verdad el apoyo que me dan capítulo a capítulo. Me ayuda muchísimo, aunque no lo crean, al igual que sus comentarios y opiniones. Sus críticas también. Por eso ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! Y por leer, por molestarse y tomarse el tiempo de ver mi humilde historia ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! Hoy lo subí tempranito, no quiero confundirlos (perdon) pero era ahora o nunca. Espero que les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XIII

"La muerte viene por más"

(Un error, una vida)

—¡Bien! Es hora de actuar, recuerden que somos shinobi de Konoha y por ende no podemos flaquear —la emoción vibró en el ambiente ante un silente grito de guerra y Shikamaru se sintió conforme—. Ahora ¡Al ataque!

Rápidamente el rubio descendió de rama en rama hasta caer frente a un extraño sujeto de imponente apariencia y mirada maligna. Había algo en él que simplemente no parecía correcto pero Naruto estaba seguro que nadie lo intimidaría ¡Jamás! Él no se rendiría.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Me buscabas? —lo desafió, el alto shinobi lo contempló con expresión de asco. En su frente llevaba una banda rallada con el símbolo de la aldea de la hierba.

—¡Insignificante insecto! ¿Quién te crees que eres para desafiarme? Obviamente eres muy idiota como para venir solo.

—Vine solo porque yo soy todo lo que se necesita para vencerte ¡De veras! —el shinobi rió con malicia e inmediatamente se calló y sus manos se pegaron a su frente, lo cual lo hacía lucir muy ridículo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el criminal moviéndose de acuerdo a los deseos del Nara, el cual lo tenía amarrado por su sombra.

—¡Ino! Ya sabes que hacer.

—Sí, Shikamaru cuida mi cuerpo ¡Shintenshin no Jutsu! —gritó formando un cuadrado con sus dedos en dirección al exiliado. Éste inmediatamente se puso rígido y su mirada se mostró perdida. El cuerpo de la rubia cayó inerte e inmediatamente el chico lo atrapó antes de que pudiera chocar con el suelo.

—Bien —exclamó la chica, a través del cuerpo robusto del hombre. Shikamaru sonrió y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de si misma—. A ver, el pergamino ¡Aquí está! —rápidamente lo tomó entre sus dedos del bolsillo del pantalón del sujeto y se lo arrojó a Naruto.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó el rubio emocionado, el Nara asintió y se volvió a su amiga.

—Ino regresa a tu cuerpo —de pronto la mirada de confianza en los ojos negros del shinobi de la hierba desapareció y en su lugar se vio un desconcierto absoluto.

La rubia lentamente abrió los ojos para sentirse cálida en los brazos de su amigo, levantó la mirada y le sonrío. El moreno asintió y la forzó a levantarse.

—Bien ¡Nos vamos! —ordenó girándose a sus amigos, los cuales se encontraban en los árboles y de pronto sintió algo chocar con fuerza contra su espalda. Se giró y lo que vio le heló el alma, en el suelo permanecía Ino y de su vientre fluía un cálido líquido de color carmesí. Al parecer la chica se había interpuesto entre el shinobi de la hierba y él.

—¡Ino! No ¿Por qué? —exclamó perdiendo por completo la razón. Se agachó junto a ella y la sostuvo con cuidado, rápidamente se acercó Sakura y lo apartó.

De pronto todo dejó de tener sentido, tanto Chouji como Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru y Hinata se arrojaron contra el criminal. La batalla empezó a desarrollarse a su alrededor más su cuerpo no podía moverse. La imagen de Ino ensangrentada le nublaba la razón, todo parecía dar vueltas. Las acciones se precipitaron y todo se volvió confuso para él. Sentía su palpitar muy fuerte, su respiración se entrecortaba. Rogaba por que estuviera bien, por que viviera. No podría soportarlo, no otra pérdida y por nada más y nada menos que un error suyo.

Podía oírlos gritar, él era el líder y en ese momento no era más que un cobarde. Un inútil incapaz de proteger, incapaz de actuar y atacar aquel que la había dañado.

Su voz se había perdido y lo único que atinó a susurrar fue su nombre.

—Ino….

—¡Shikamaru! —le gritaron desde la batalla, no pudo diferenciar quien era, tampoco pudo reaccionar.

—Que estés bien… —de pronto ante sus ojos se hicieron visibles las marcas de pinchazos en los pálidos brazos de ella. Tres, tres veces había dado de su sangre sólo para mantener vivo a su padre. Tres moretones marcaban su piel, recordaba cada una de las veces. Las consecuencias en ella. Ino no podía morir, simplemente no podía. Ella era demasiado fuerte, la muerte no la vencería. Jamás. Pero por más que se lo dijera, le costaba creerlo.

—¡¡Shikamaru!! —volvieron a llamarlo pero él no respondió y entonces la vio mirarlo, directamente a los ojos con aquellos profundos zafiros. Su mirada opaca y perdida, parecía querer decirle algo.

—¿Ino? —se acercó, aún Sakura intentaba detener el flujo de sangre.

—Shi… ka… maru —jadeó y él se acercó más. De golpe sintió algo azotarle la mejilla seguido de un leve cosquilleo en la piel. Ino lo había abofeteado, con todas sus fuerzas. Con lo último de conciencia que le quedaba lo había golpeado. Para que reaccionara.

—¡¡Shikamaru!!

De pronto todo volvió a hacerse claro, el campo de batalla. La posición de sus amigos y del enemigo. La distancia, la velocidad. Consideró todo y cuando fue el momento, cuando estuvo listo atacó. Con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu! —de pronto su sombra se apoderó del cuerpo del enemigo y empezó a ascender en forma de mano hacia el cuello de su oponente.

—¡No! —exclamó intentando oponerse pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, Shikamaru lo manipulaba a su antojo. Lo miró a los ojos, los fríos ojos del Nara no reflejaban nada. Ni el más mínimo remordimiento.

La sombra se aferró alrededor del cuello del shinobi de la hierba y lentamente empezó a aferrarse. Más y más la oscura fuerza le oprimía la garganta, tanto que dolía y el aire empezaba a faltarle. Se estaba desesperando poco a poco lo apretaba más.

Shikamaru lo miraba fijo, sin moverse ni inmutarse. Siguió apretando hasta que en un último jadeo el hombre cayó sin vida al suelo. De pronto se olvidó de todo y regresó junto a Ino.

—¡No puedo hacer mas! —gritó Sakura desesperándose—. Mi chakra no es suficiente para salvarla…

Una vez más todo se volvió confuso. Se agachó junto a ella y de un tirón la alzó y se encaminó de regreso a la aldea. Sabía que la única capaz de salvarla era la Hokage. No supo si sus amigos seguían con él, si lo seguían o se habían quedado. Nada importaba, la aferró con más fuerzas y siguió corriendo. El calor de la sangre hacia que la remera se le pegara al cuerpo, de pronto toda su ropa estaba empapada en carmín más no importaba.

Faltaba poco, la vio abrir los ojos y le rogó.

—Ino no te duermas, Ino mírame —ella sonrió suavemente y una vez más los párpados se le cerraron— No, Ino ¡No! Abre los ojos, por favor.

—Shika…

—Sí, soy yo. Por favor no te duermas Ino.

—Me duele…

—Lo sé, por favor no cierres los ojos.

—Tengo sueño —susurró volviendo a dejar caer sus párpados. Él la abrazó con más fuerzas y volvió a implorarle que no lo dejara.

—No, no por favor. Despierta ¡Ino! Sé que duele pero por favor no me dejes. No te duermas. No te duermas, mírame a los ojos. Como cuando te sacaron sangre ¡Mírame Ino!

—No puedo verte, no se porque…

—¡No!

—Veo borroso Shika ¿Qué me pasa? Tengo frío, tengo miedo…

—Estoy contigo, sólo no te duermas.

—¿Me estoy muriendo? —jadeó y de sus labios escapó un delgado hilillo de sangre. Shikamaru se asustó más no se detuvo. Subió las largas escaleras a toda velocidad y ya arriba ingresó al despacho sin siquiera detenerse.

—¡Tsunade! Ino… —resopló exhausto. Su cuerpo ya no respondía pero aún así no la soltó y la llevó junto a la Hokage al hospital.

—Dámela, tú quédate aquí.

Se la entregó y miró a ambas mujeres desaparecer detrás de una blanca puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos llegaron el resto, todo el equipo estaba allí. Fue entonces que notó que Sakura lloraba, Hinata temblaba mientras que Naruto la abrazaba. Kiba y Akamaru lo miraban asustados y Chouji deambulaba nervioso por el cuarto.

¡No era justo! Pensó, no ella. No podía ser posible que la muerte se llevara a alguien que irónicamente amaba tanto la vida. Que luchaba día a día y no perdía la fe.

Otra vez se había equivocado.

—Ino….

Largas horas pasaron, no supo cuanto fue. En lo que refería a aquel endemoniado lugar que amenazaba con llevarse a las personas que le importaban, el tiempo no existía. Por lo que simplemente permaneció en silencio. A la expectativa del momento, rogando que sobreviviera. No quería tener que asistir a otro velorio. No quería que ella muriera porque si lo hacía un pedazo de él se iría con ella. Aquella vez había sido lo mismo, con Chouji, no lo toleraba. El dolor era insoportable.

—Tranquilízate Shikamaru —le sugirió la pelirrosa pero las palabras fueron como nada, después de todo ¡¿Cómo esperaba ella que él hiciera eso?!

—Naruto… —susurró entre sollozos Hinata, el rubio la abrazó con más fuerzas y no la soltó.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron de par en par y detrás se vio a la Hokage, empapada en sangre y con una expresión enigmática. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar y la mujer permanecía en silencio.

Entonces el Nara se paró y decidido se acercó a ella.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

No supo porque pero la respuesta se hizo esperar, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció al muchacho. La contempló asustado, la Hokage respiró profundamente y con una voz muy suave dijo.

—Ino está…


	14. Indiferentes a la vista

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.**

14/25

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo va? Espero que bien. Yo acá estoy de regreso con el capítulo catorce, a pedido de ustedes. Bueno, como siempre ya saben, quiero agradecerles eternamente por todos los reviews que me dejan capítulo a capítulo. Que en este fueron muchos y de verdad me hizo muy feliz. Enserio. Por eso y por su apoyo ¡¡GRACIAS!! Ya saben, me ayudan mucho. Por eso no dejen de hacerlo, cada duda opinión o crítica no se la reserven y háganmela saber. Así corrijo mis errores y puedo mejorar :). Obviamente, tambien por leer. El simple hecho de que se tomen el tiempo, me hace muy feliz ¡¡GRACIAS!! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XIV

"Indiferentes a la vista"

No supo porque pero la respuesta se hizo esperar, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció al muchacho. La contempló asustado, la Hokage respiró profundamente y con una voz muy suave dijo.

—Ino está… viva —el moreno suspiró aliviado y rápidamente entró corriendo a verla.

La encontró de pié, completamente vestida y vendada de los pechos para abajo. Respiraba pausado y parecía débil pero simplemente se alegró de verla viva.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

—Me voy —repuso con firmeza.

—Ino, estás débil —ella lo miró ofendida.

—¡Nada de eso! Estoy en perfecto estado, creo que nunca me sentí mejor —por supuesto aquello era una mentira pues el vientre aún le dolía pero jamás lo admitiría.

—Mira que eres problemática.

—¡No! Además ¿A quien te crees con derecho de decirle débil cuando allá casi ni reaccionaste? Yo me voy a ver a mi papá.

—Lo siento —admitió llevando su mano a la mejilla aún sonrojada por el golpe de la chica.

—No importa Shika.

—¿Shika? —la cuestionó extrañado.

—¡¿Qué ella puede decirte Shika y yo no?! —no supo porque pero aquella reacción de la rubia le causó gracia, sonaba demasiado infantil. Muy típico de su amiga—. ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

—De nada ¡Ven te ayudo! —dijo y una vez que la chica accedió, se acercó y pasando su brazo por la espalda de ella la guió hacia fuera del dormitorio.

—¡Ino! —gritó Sakura al verla e inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Ouch! Maldita frente de marquesina, eso duele —exclamó tocándose el vientre. La pelirrosa simplemente sonrió, estaba feliz de ver a su amiga viva.

—¿No deberías estar en la cama? —le preguntó Chouji preocupado, ella sonrió.

—¿Y permitir que este sabelotodo se lleve todos los créditos? —comentó señalando al moreno que ahora la miraba indignado—. ¡No señor! Además, así le probaré que las mujeres pueden ser tan fuertes como los hombres y a ver si por fin deja de lado los comentarios sexistas.

Todos los presentes rieron y Shikamaru bajó la cabeza fastidiado ¿Por qué era que Ino se empeñaba en molestarlo? No lo sabía, sin embargo le era obvio que ella disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir. Lo había hecho desde los 12 y no veía motivo de que pudiera detenerse ahora.

—¡Vamos! —le ordenó y él sumiso asintió.

—Me das más miedo que mi madre —admitió él y lo que recibió fue un golpe en la cabeza de la rubia.

—¡Ouch!

—Te lo tienes bien merecido.

—Problemática.

Finalmente llegaron y en la entrada se encontraron a Yoshino y la señora Yamanaka conversando juntas que al ver el estado de Ino se precipitaron hacia ambos jóvenes.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —preguntó la madre del moreno.

—¿Estás bien hija? —la examinó preocupada la señora Yamanaka.

—¡Si mamá estoy bien! Fue solo un raspón —Shikamaru la miró de reojo, era increíble lo mentirosa que podía ser su amiga.

—Me alegro —exclamó la rubia abrazando a su hija. La señora Nara se giró a su hijo.

—¡¡Shikamaru!! ¡¿No se suponía que tú eras el líder y debías cuidarla?! ¡¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar que algo así pasara?! —lo regañó con severidad, el moreno inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y se permitió oír todo lo que su madre tenía que decirle. A su lado, Ino lo miraba con lástima.

—Lo siento.

—¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?! —seguía gritándole y él solo recibía las críticas, sin siquiera decir nada o defenderse.

—Señora Nara, Shikamaru en verdad me salvó —finalmente decidió intervenir, el joven Nara la miró sorprendido—. De verdad, él me trajo hasta la Hokage.

La castaña la miró por unos segundos y luego le sonrió.

—Lo único que importa es que estén bien —todos asintieron. Los dos jóvenes se excusaron y entraron en la habitación. Dentro aún permanecían ambos Jounin inconscientes e inmóviles en sus respectivas camas.

—Buenos días papá —dijo ella como si realmente creyera que Inoichi podía oírla. A veces Shikamaru pensaba que ella realmente lo creía—. Buenos días señor Nara.

—Ino…

—¿Si? —se giró a verlo, él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias por lo de recién —ella sonrió y luego con malicia se burló.

—¿Otra vez te pondrás sentimental?

—¡Nada de eso! —suspiró— ¡Problemática!

La chica se acercó con lentitud y se sentó en la cama junto a su padre. Inconscientemente y sin darse cuenta pronto se recostó junto a él y en un corto intervalo de tiempo cayó bajo un profundo sueño.

Él la contempló dormir, herida y frágil. Su expresión de felicidad y alegría ya no existían. En su lugar un notorio gesto de tristeza se había formado.

En ese momento ambas mujeres entraron al cuarto sólo para encontrarse con la escena de Ino durmiendo junto al cuerpo inerte de su padre.

Para él era tan difícil, verlo tan inmóvil. Como un flácido cuerpo sin alma, como sólo carne capaz de pudrirse. Sin ideas, sin comentarios, sin expresiones de afecto o vanas expresiones sin sentido.

Shikaku era como un muñeco de madera, rígido y sin vida. Pero él no lo era, y su madre tampoco. Sabía que Yoshino era una mujer fuerte pero también sabía que por las noches lloraba y rezaba por su esposo. Que en el silencio lo llamaba y rogaba que despertara. Tanto como lo hacía él.

—Parece que esta noche dormiremos todos aquí —comentó la madre acercándose a su hijo, quien miraba distraído a su padre "dormir"—.

—Supongo…

Y sin decir más, ninguno de los dos, Shikamaru imitó a Ino y se acostó junto a su padre. Yoshino lo contempló con tristeza y tras acomodarse en la silla junto a la cama cayó dormida. También la señora Yamanaka junto a ellos se dispuso a descansar.

—¿Shika? —murmuró en el silencio de la noche, junto a ella el calor del inmóvil cuerpo de Inoichi la confortaba.

Pero nadie le respondió, esperaba que estuviera despierto pero al parecer el moreno dormía tan plácidamente que no le pareció oportuno despertarlo. Quizá en otro momento lo hubiese hecho pero esta vez no. Esta vez lo dejaría descansar, aunque realmente necesitara de alguien con quien hablar. Aunque se muriera y tuviera inmensos deseos de llorar por la soledad que la invadía, no lo molestaría. Por suerte la voz que tanto quería escuchar le contestó de repente.

—¿Qué sucede Ino?

—Nada —respondió conteniendo el llanto y fingiendo serenidad y fortaleza.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? —la muchacha inconscientemente llevó las manos a su vientre lastimado, luego volvió a mirarlo y con suavidad respondió.

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Segura? Sabes que puedes decírmelo ¿No es así?

—Si

—Bien —largos minutos pasaron y otra vez Ino habló.

—¿Shika?

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo?

El muchacho miró con pereza el reloj y tras confirmar la hora suspiró. Meditó unos segundos y luego se volvió una vez más a ella.

—Ino, son las 3 de la madrugada.

—Tienes razón —admitió con tristeza disimulada, pues en verdad quería salir de allí.

—¿Qué sucede? —se incorporó, Ino lo imitó y permaneció sentada junto a la cama de Inoichi. Ambas madres se encontraban dormidas en sus respectivas sillas.

—Nada, volvamos a dormir.

—Ino…

—Enserio Shika, no es nada.

—Bien —una vez más volvió a la cama, lentamente y con cuidado se ubicó junto a Shikaku y allí permaneció. Inmóvil y de espaldas a la cama de Inoichi e Ino. En silencio y sin pronunciar palabra, sin saber que decir.

De pronto la oyó sollozar en el vasto vacío de la habitación y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, que a pesar de que durante el día y aún en presencia de él Ino actuara como siempre. Alegre, animada y esperanzada, por las noches lloraba. Siempre la oía lamentar, siempre rogar, derramar en pequeñas gotas de sal desgajados fragmentos de su alma.

Pero simplemente no decía nada, no la interrumpía en su ritual de dolo pues no sabía que decirle, que hacer.

Y ella por su parte sabía, que aunque Shikamaru no lloraba, tampoco dormía. Era conciente de las largas noches en vela del moreno. Su lamento se manifestaba por el lado del insomnio y aunque pareciera normal verlo al Nara con expresión seria y el rostro cansado, las negras ojeras delataban que había algo más detrás de aquellos ojos que tanto se empeñaban en parecer fríos e insensibles.

Por lo tanto, Ino también sabía que él podía oírla llorar. Había noches en que deseaba simplemente acercarse y abrazarlo, rogarle que estuviera con ella en aquel dolor que ambos compartían. Pero no podía pues jamás sería capaz de admitirlo. Porque por más que le doliera, tanto a él como a ella, ninguno de los dos sabían que hacer con sus sentimientos. Por lo tanto permanecían indiferentes a la vista, sólo se apoyaban en los momentos en que alguno de los dos estallaba. Sólo entonces se acercaban.

El resto del tiempo la distancia entre ambos era infinita. Tanto que a veces parecían desconocerse.


	15. Un cuento pervertido antes de dormir

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

15/25

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Acá está el capítulo 15 de "En el marco del dolor". Bueno, como siempre quiero decirles que estoy muy muy agradecida por todos los reviews que me dejan. De verdad, me hace muy feliz saber de ustedes. Sin mencionar que me ayuda muchísimo a mejorar y si no fuera por su constante apoyo, a lo mejor esta historia nunca hubiera existido. Ustedes me animaron a escribir más y la verdad es que disfruto mucho haciendo esto, por eso es que siempre me empeño en repetirles que estoy agradecida. Porque de verdad lo siento. Así que ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, opinión o crítica que hacer, no duden en decírmelo. También quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia en leer mi humilde historia, que para mi no es poca cosa. Sino todo lo contrario. Por eso ¡Mil Gracias! ¡¡A TODOS, GRACIAS!! En fin, no los entretengo más... Espero que este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XV

"Un cuento pervertido antes de dormir"

Era como siempre una fresca noche de otoño, como era de esperarse en dicha época del año Konoha estaba cubierta en un llamativo manto de colores cobrizo y dorado, debido al caer de las hojas secas.

Aquella noche particular era bastante más fría que las demás y refugiados de la cruel helada que azotaba el exterior se encontraban dos jóvenes en la habitación de una de las casas pertenecientes al clan Nara. Una joven de largos cabellos dorados e inmensos zafiros por ojos y un muchacho moreno, de negro cabello azabache y ojos oscuros como el chocolate. Ambos hablaban distraídos y se debatían cosas triviales que acontecían en la aldea, ninguno hablaba de lo que realmente importaba. Los dos escondían su dolor.

—¡Estoy tan aburrida Shika! —exclamó la chica dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama mientras que con la miraba examinaba distraída el cuarto azul matizado de su amigo.

—Entonces vayámonos a dormir —repuso él en tono monótono intentando convencerla de descansar. Ella se negó rotundamente.

—¡No seas vago! ¡¿Cómo puedes querer dormirte tan temprano?! Apenas son las 10 de la noche —él la miró entre indignado y aburrido.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé, estoy demasiado aburrida ¿No tienes nada divertido? —preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesita de noche y revolviendo los cajones del chico. Shikamaru empezaba a impacientarse.

—Ino ¡¿Te molestaría no desordenarme mis cosas?! —la cuestionó molesto mas su amiga lo ignoró. De pronto se detuvo y Shikamaru pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en su mirada—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Oh Shikamaru! —exclamó extrayendo un pequeño objeto de entre las cosas de él, un pequeño librito de color anaranjado— ¡¡Eres un pervertido!! —las mejillas del muchacho se colorearon violentamente.

—No, no lo soy. Puedo explicarlo —se atajó. Ella rió y volvió a contemplar el tomo de Icha Icha Paradise.

—Seguro que sí —comentó con gracia riéndose a carcajadas del pequeño librito—. Nunca me hubiera imaginado de ti algo parecido pero supongo que después de todo tienes tus pequeños secretos ¿No es así?

—No es mío Ino —se defendió aún avergonzado.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó no creyéndole en absoluto lo que hizo que el joven se molestara más.

—¡De verdad! No es mío, es de Kakashi. Naruto se lo robó como broma y me pidió que lo escondiera aquí, que seguro no lo encontraría. Ni siquiera lo he ojeado.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo hiciste para comprarlo, aún no tienes 18 años y no se lo venden a menores —comentó sin siquiera hacerle caso a las palabras de él.

—Eso es porque yo no lo compré, ya te dije Ino que es de Kakashi. No mío.

La joven lo miró por unos segundos con desconfianza y tras comprobar la expresión de sinceridad detrás de sus ojos café sonrió.

—Bien, te creo. Es de Kakashi ¿No lo leíste?

—No ¿Por qué lo haría? —ella lo miró como si de verdad no comprendiera.

—No lo sé, digo ¿No te da un poco de curiosidad saber que es lo que tanto les gusta de este estúpido librito?

—No —repuso él aburrido.

—¡Shikamaru eres muy aburrido! ¿Nada de curiosidad? ¿O será que ya lo leíste y por eso no lo quieres leer conmigo?

—Te dije que no lo leí, Ino —volvió a repetir ante la risa burlona de ella.

—Bien.

La joven tomó el pequeño tomo y acomodándose en la cama empezó a ojear las páginas sin detenerse a leer ninguna en particular, el moreno sólo la observaba en silencio. Entonces la chica se detuvo en un capítulo y comenzó a leerlo en voz baja. El chico se acercó y sentándose junto a ella observó la hoja.

—¿Y ahora quien es la pervertida? —dijo él con ironía y una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella lo miró ofendida y al girarse el chico pudo ver el tono rosado en las pálidas mejillas de Ino.

—¡No soy pervertida Shikamaru! —respondió ofendida haciendo que el chico riera más por la actitud infantil, él solo bromeaba—. Solo es curiosidad. Además tú estás junto a mí leyendo también, y además lo tenías guardado en tu cajón ¿Qué diría tu mamá si se enterara?

Ante las palabras de ella el chico retrocedió y la miró extrañado, ella solo reía por la ahora conducta infantil de él.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —ella sonrió de lado.

—Tómalo como quieras. Ahora ¿Vendrás a leer conmigo o no? —finalmente vencido aceptó y se sentó junto a ella.

—¡Problemática! —cuando se hubo acomodado la chica le acercó el libro abierto para que ambos pudieran leer.

El capítulo leía…

"_La oportunidad de Ichi"_

_Ichi se encontraba en su casa, dándose un largo y tendido baño, el agua caía por su curvilínea figura, el jabón se asentaba en la grieta que separaba sus pálidos pechos. Tan pálidos y redondeados, el calor del vapor le acaloraba las mejillas mientras con su mano recorría su propio cuerpo y lo delineaba como queriendo recordar su silueta._

_Aún se preguntaba ¿Por qué Shiko había elegido a Tamiko en lugar de a ella? ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que no lo tuviera Ichi? Quizá fuera el hecho de que era mayor que él, quizá Shiko tuviera debilidad con las mujeres unos años más grandes. Quizá prefiriera la experiencia a la inocencia. No lo sabía, sólo sabía que era ella la que había salido perdiendo y nada más y nada menos que contra una mujer que ni siquiera pertenecía a su aldea._

_Intentó apartar aquellos pensamientos mientras se bañaba pero la imagen de Shiko volvía a su cabeza y por alguna extraña razón el calor la invadía. Mientras su mano viajaba acariciando su propio cuerpo, con el pensamiento de su amado a flor de piel, rozando con la yema cada centímetro de su piel (…)_

La joven levantó la mirada y observó de reojo a Shikamaru quien le devolvía la mirada algo abochornado. Los rostros de ambos algo sonrojados.

—¡Vaya que este Jiraiya es un pervertido! —exclamó Ino queriendo decir algo como para romper el silencio incómodo. Shikamaru asintió más no dijo nada.

Sin siquiera decirlo o quererlo ambos continuaron leyendo, salteando algunas partes del capítulo para evitar otro momento embarazoso.

_(…) De pronto golpearon la puerta, Ichi salió de la nube de vapor que la rodeaba, se cubrió con una bata que tenía a mano y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? No recordaba esperar a alguien._

—_¡Shiko! —exclamó Ichi viendo al hombre de sus fantasías frente a ella, la joven de cabellos dorados se sonrojó al recordar lo que había hecho en la baño pero lo disimuló y rápidamente lo invitó a pasar._

—_Hola Ichi…_

—_¿Qué haces aquí? No es que me moleste, sólo que esperaba que estuvieras con Tamiko ¿No estaban juntos?_

—_Discutimos._

—_Pensé que la amabas._

—_Yo también, no sé. Sólo se que quería verte (…)_

Ino apartó la mirada del libro por unos segundos y sin siquiera poder contenerse exclamó:

—¡Qué hipócrita! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así? Es obvio que está mintiendo, seguro que todavía está con esa Tamiko o lo que sea.

Shikamaru la observó despotricar contra el personaje masculino ficticio de la novela y no pudo hacer más que reír, ella lo miró indignado.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Si a mí un chico me hace eso lo golpeo en el rostro!

—Puedo imaginármelo _—_comentó aún con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿No me crees capaz? _—_lo desafió la rubia, el moreno retrocedió pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Te creo muy capaz Ino, eso es lo que me causa gracia _—_la kunoichi ofendida desvió la mirada y ambos continuaron leyendo el pequeño libro.

_(…) Sabía que era su oportunidad, de hacer que se enamorara de ella. No le importaba Tamiko, aunque alguna vez le hubiera caído bien. Ahora sólo era una rival y el premio era Shiko. Y ella jamás perdería, era su oportunidad. Lo sabía._

—Esto me hace acordar a algo _—_comentó el moreno divertido, Ino lo contempló confundida.

—¿A qué?

—A Sakura y a ti, cuando solían pelear por Sasuke.

—¡Claro que no! No tiene nada de parecido, yo jamás habría actuado tan tontamente con un chico que no está interesado en mí.

—No lo sé, yo recuerdo que corriste a abrazarlo en el examen chunin y te colgaste de él, cuando era compañero de Sakura _—_la muchacha lo miró sonrojada y avergonzada.

—Era una niña, todos comentemos errores. Al menos Sakura y yo volvimos a ser amigas.

—Por que te resignaste a Sasuke _—_repuso él, no supo porque pero cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de Sasuke la voz de Shikamaru sonaba resentida. Al menos eso le pareció a Ino.

—Si, si y ahora él regresó y Sakura y él están juntos. Como sea, se la historia y aún odio el final.

—¿Por qué perdiste?

—¡Yo nunca pierdo Shikamaru! Además, Sasuke ya no me interesaba así que no significa que perdí.

—Como tú digas —repuso él aunque sabía que en el fondo Ino aún estaba dolida por perder a Sasuke contra Sakura. Sabía que el resentimiento era bastante aunque ahora hubieran recuperado eso que habían perdido de niñas, su preciada amistad.

—Te dije que no perdí —volvió a insistir recordando las palabras de Asuma— Además a mi me hace acordar a otra persona esa Tamiko.

—¿A quién? —repuso él con tono monótono, la respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar y sin embargo las palabras de Ino sonaron como veneno.

—A la kunoichi de la aldea de la arena, Temari.


	16. Virgen sí, virgen no

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

16/25

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, que realmente espero que les guste. Como siempre quería agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y por el constante apoyo que me dan capítulo a capítulo. De verdad, me hacen muy feliz y sus opiniones me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar. De verdad, no saben cuanto valoro el que me hagan saber lo que piensan. Por eso les estoy siempre muy agradecida. Como así también por leer, que algunos pensaran como algo menor pero para mi es muy importante. De verdad, por eso y a todos ¡¡GRACIAS!! ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! En fin, no los molesto más... Espero que disfruten el capítulo ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XVI

"Virgen sí, virgen no"

—Te dije que no perdí —volvió a insistir recordando las palabras de Asuma— Además a mi me hace acordar a otra persona esa Tamiko.

—¿A quién? —repuso él con tono monótono, la respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar y sin embargo las palabras de Ino sonaron como veneno.

—A la kunoichi de la aldea de la arena, Temari.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron de par en par al sorprenderse de las palabras de su amiga.

—¿Temari? A mí no me parece.

—A mí si —lo desafió Ino, él rió—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Suenas como si te molestara.

—¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué me molestaría?

—No lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando.

—¡No me molesta! Sólo dije que me hacía acordar con eso de que es mayor que Shiko y que por eso le gusta y de que es de otra aldea. Nunca dije que me molestara.

—No, pero eso parece.

—Ya te dije ¿Por qué me molestaría alguien como ella?

—No lo sé —Ino enfadada por su insistencia y decidida a ignorar las absurdas acusaciones de su amigo volvió la vista al libro. Shikamaru hizo lo mismo.

_(…) Se acercó lentamente a él, finalmente lo lograría, ganaría el corazón de Shiko. Él estaba allí con ella y no con Tamiko. Él la había elegido a ella y no a aquella mujer. No perdería la oportunidad._

—_¿No tienes calor? —le preguntó con descaro, mientras el joven fumaba desinteresado un cigarrillo en el sofá de la casa de ella._

—_¿Tú si? —repreguntó con picardía, Shiko sabía como manipularla e incitarla e Ichi caía junto en su trampa._

—_Un poco, no te molesta si me pongo algo más cómoda ¿Verdad? —le siguió el juego muy consciente a donde iba la situación._

—_No ¿por qué me molestaría? Yo soy el que está invadiendo tu privacidad._

_La joven sonrió ante las palabras de él y con suavidad y generando expectativas comenzó a desamarrarse el lazo que ataba la bata a su cintura y la mantenía cubriendo su desnudez. Su piel aún mojada._

_Shiko le devolvió la sonrisa, apagó el cigarrillo y la contempló lentamente quitarse la única ropa que la vestía, pronto la bata cayó a suelo y la habitación se llenó de la intimidad de ella._

_Él se puso de pié y con peligrosidad se acercó a ella como cazador a su presa. La respiración de Ichi se entrecortó al sentirlo tan cerca, y estar ella tan desnuda. (…)_

Ambos jóvenes seguían leyendo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a levantar la cabeza o siquiera decir nada. De vez en cuando Ino miraba de reojo a Shikamaru pero cuando le parecía que él haría lo mismo, volvía a desviar la mirada al pequeño libro.

_(…) Con delicadeza la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó__ hasta la cama donde la depositó y se abalanzó sobre ella. Ichi tembló pues sabía lo que seguía y nunca lo había hecho pero no le importaba. Ya le había dado su corazón a Shiko, ahora quería darle lo último que a él le faltaba por obtener de ella, su cuerpo y su pureza (…)_

De pronto se sintió sofocar, como si el calor se concentrara en sus mejillas, el rostro le ardía y el pudor la dominaba. Quería dejar de leer pues le daba mucha pena pero no quería quedar como una tonta frente a Shikamaru por lo que continuó con la vista fija en las páginas, a veces le daba la sensación de que él también la miraba de reojo pero no decía nada. La escena del libro era bastante gráfica e Ino se sentía algo incómoda, así que finalmente decidió hablar.

—Shika ¿Tú lo hiciste? —preguntó de repente descolocando por completo al muchacho con la pregunta. Shikamaru decidió fingir ignorancia.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ino se sonrojó aún más ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo más difícil? Estaba segura que él entendía a que se refería y sin embargo fingía no entenderla.

—Ya sabes Shikamaru —volvió a insistir ella algo fastidiada—. Esto, Shika —dijo señalando el pequeño libro frente a ellos, justamente en la página que ambos habían estado leyendo hasta el momento.

—Oh —respondió no pudiendo escapar de la pregunta, murmuró algo por lo bajo y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué? Shika ¿Puedes hablar más claro? —dijo la rubia, él se sonrojó con más intensidad.

—Soy virgen —repuso el chico con voz suave evitando mirarla a los ojos. Ella sonrió, le parecía entre gracioso y tierno el pudor de su amigo al confesarle tal cosa.

—No te tiene que dar pena, a menos claro que te avergüences de serlo.

—¡Qué problemática! Claro que no me avergüenzo, pero tú pareces sorprendida.

—Pues, es que pensé que como Temari es mayor ustedes dos ya habrían… ya sabes "estado juntos".

—¿De eso se trataba? ¿Creías que yo estaba con Temari? No puedo creer que tú también pienses lo mismo, me harté de aclarárselo a Naruto ¿Sabes? Para ser mi amiga no sabes mucho de mí. Yo no estoy con Temari, sólo somos amigos.

—Pero siempre están juntos y cuando viene a Konoha te busca primero que a nadie.

—Porque somos amigos —volvió a insistir con monotonía, ya harto de tener que explicar lo mismo unas cuarenta veces al día.

—¡Pero yo vi la carta que te envió el otro día! —él asintió.

—¿La leíste?

—No —admitió avergonzada.

—Si lo hubieses hecho sabrías que sólo somos amigos. En la carta me decía que lamentaba lo de mi padre y que si necesitaba algo, podía contar con ella.

—Oh —ahora se sentía realmente tonta, por un momento había llegado a pensar que Shikamaru realmente estaba con Temari.

—¿Satisfecha? Mira que eres problemática mujer ¿Por qué simplemente no me preguntaste?

—No lo sé, hacía demasiado que no nos veíamos y no me parecía que tenía derecho de preguntarte algo así.

—Somos amigos ¿O no?

—Si, lo siento —de repente recordó algo que le había llamado la atención—. ¿Naruto y Hinata están juntos?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Pues, en el hospital luego de la misión, cuando salí de la sala donde me atendieron los vi abrazados. Sé que debían estar preocupados pero me pareció extraño.

—Si lo están.

—¿De verdad? —gritó emocionada—. Me imagino que no fue Hinata quien se lo dijo a Naruto. Siempre que lo veía se ponía roja como un tomate y se desmayaba.

—No, fue Kiba. Él le dijo a Naruto.

—Que buen amigo —Shikamaru la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú también lo eres Shika —aclaró— ¿Cuánto hace?

—Déjame recordar —murmuró mientras llevaba la mano a su mentón en señal de querer rememorar el momento justo—, 11 meses.

—¡Cielos! ¿Tanto hacía que no hablaba con Hinata? Y tú crees que aún son… Me refiero ¿Tú crees que todavía no "estuvieron"?

—Estamos hablando de Naruto y Hinata —señaló lo obvio, ella asintió.

—Tienes razón. Entonces ellos dos son vírgenes, como tú —él le dirigió una mirada recelosa y ella sonrió. Luego la expresión de él cambió a una de malicia.

—Y como tú.

—¡¿Y tú que sabes si yo soy virgen?! —él sonrió divertido.

—Es muy obvio Ino.

—¡Maldito sabelotodo! —murmuró por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que su amigo lo oyera.

—No deberías avergonzarte, a menos claro que te de pena aún serlo —se burló Shikamaru e Ino suspiró.

—No, no me da pena.

—Que problemática eres, definitivamente nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

—¡Y por eso morirás virgen! —respondió aún molesta por la reacción de él ¿Por qué demonios le causaba gracia que ella aún lo fuera?

—Quizá, pero tú también lo harás. Mira que aguantar semejante mujer problemática —en respuesta de su comentario recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Ouch!

—Te lo tienes merecido —repuso ella, cerró el libro, lo arrojó lejos y se volvió a girar hacia Shikamaru—. Dime ¿Tú crees que Sakura aún lo sea?

—Mmm… no lo sé ¿No eras tú su amiga?

—Sí pero no hablamos de eso, digo no me pareció oportuno preguntarle algo así.

—Supongo que no —admitió, ella asintió.

—¿Y Kiba?

La miró por unos segundos ¿Acaso Ino estaba interesada en él? Quizá, nunca le había dicho. Desde que se había resignado a Sai no había vuelto a hablarle de otro pero tal vez Kiba fuese el nuevo objetivo de su amiga.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?

—No, claro que no. Sólo estaba suponiendo.

—Pues no, no lo es.

—¡¿De verdad?! Digo ¿Con quien? —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—No la conoces.

—Oh.

—¿Y Neji? —preguntó más a ella misma que a su amigo—. No creo…

—No lo es.

—¿Por qué crees que no es más virgen?

—No lo creo, lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cosas de hombres.

—¡No me vengas con eso Shikamaru! —le advirtió tomándolo del cuello de la remera y sacudiéndolo violentamente, definitivamente la muchacha sabía como persuadir.

—Bien, bien. Naruto se lo preguntó en una misión y él dijo que no ¡Problemática!

—¿Con quien? ¡¿Tenten?! —él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo, es la única persona que él permitió acercársele lo suficiente y sé que ella lo aprecia mucho.

—¡Quien lo diría! —exclamó emocionada de enterarse todas esas indiscreciones, él simplemente la miraba aburrido—. ¿Lee?

—¿Con quien? —repreguntó Shikamaru con ironía e Ino comprendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería su amigo.

—¿Chouji?

—Igual que tú y yo.

—¡Genial! ¡Somos un equipo de vírgenes! —exclamó indignada.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Nada, supongo… —admitió completamente avergonzada ante la idea y sonrojada a más no poder—. ¿Quién más? Mmm… ¿Shino?

—No lo sé.

—Si, te entiendo. Él es un misterio pero digo quien querría estar con él con todos esos insectos en su cuerpo —de pronto su expresión se transformó en una de asco ante la simple idea. Shikamaru rió.

Pasaron unos segundos riéndose ante la repugnante idea y luego volvieron a enseriarse, de pronto Ino lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió con extrema sinceridad. Él confundido le devolvió la intensa mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, esto es divertido —confesó la rubia recostándose en la cama junto a él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto, suponer. Hablar contigo, eres divertido Shika. Nunca me había dado cuenta.

—¡Cielos! Gracias… —repuso con ironía, algo dolido por el comentario de su amiga.

—No, lo siento. Me refería a que nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos.

—No —de pronto ambos recordaron el motivo de su unión y el porque de que ambos se encontraran allí y sus sonrisas desaparecieron dejando lugar a dolidas muecas de tristeza.

—Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas —murmuró la rubia, rompiendo el silencio. Su voz quebró y unas lágrimas furtivas escaparon a sus profundas orbes celestinas.

—Lo sé ¿Vamos a dormir? —preguntó desviándose del tema de conversación, realmente no le gustaba hablar de aquello.

—Sí —de verdad que necesitaba descansar, miró el reloj. Las 4 de la madrugada.

Y sin decir más, en el absoluto silencio de la amplia habitación, ambos se escurrieron debajo de las sábanas y colocándose espalda con espalda, se volvieron a cubrir. Apagaron la luz, aunque dejaron el televisor encendido para Ino, y se dispusieron a dormir.

Aunque otra vez la escena se repetía; Ino lloraba en la oscuridad y Shikamaru fingía dormir. Quizá nunca terminara, no sabían cuanto podrían tolerar aquello. Sentirse cada uno quebrar a cada noche y ver al otro derrumbarse frente a ellos sin hacer nada. Si, quizá nunca terminara.


	17. Muerto en vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

17/25

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estan? Yo bien porque acabo de venir de rendir y bueno, la locura pre-parcial pasó ya. Así que acá estoy subiendo para ustedes el capítulo 17. Que de verdad espero que les guste. En fin, quiero decir que de verdad estoy muy muy feliz por haber pasado los 100 reviews, ni siquiera pensaba que iba a conseguir tantos. Y todo es gracias a ustedes, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hicieron. Es por eso que quiero agradecerles sinceramente, por todos los comentarios sinceros que me dejan día a día. Por ayudarme a mejorar capítulo a capítulo. Porque sin ustedes jamás sabría como es mi historia, porque es por ustedes que se si es buena o no. Si gusta o no, y si hay algo que debo corregir. Por eso y el constante apoyo que me impulsó a seguir escribiendo ¡¡GRACIAS!! Por leer ¡¡GRACIAS!! Espero que lo disfruten... ¡Nos vemos y un besito!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XVII

"Muerto en vida"

(Solo, otro día en el hospital)

Entró lentamente al hospital, como siempre el silencio sepulcral característico del lugar hacía presencia imperturbable. Lo perturbador era que Shikamaru se sentía extraño caminando sólo aquellos fríos corredores, más lo ignoró pues ya se había acostumbrado a permanecer horas en el hospital y el aura de muerte que ardía sobre él ya no le afectaba tanto. Lo extraño era que también se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Ino y encontrarse solo, justamente allí, no le atraía en lo más mínimo. De hecho sentía inmensos deseos de salir corriendo, sólo para alejarse de la cruel realidad que lo azotaba desde hacía ya dos meses. Pero sabía que no podía, no podía abandonar a su padre, menos aún dejar a su madre sola junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Shikaku.

Suspiró y siguió caminando, hasta que finalmente llegó a la puerta de la habitación.

—Buenos días —saludó con aire cansino, arrastrando los pies a su paso. Su madre lo miró y en tono severo le reprochó.

—¡Shikamaru, camina derecho! ¿Quieres? ¡No quiero verte encorvado otra vez!

—Lo siento —murmuró, era increíble la energía que esa mujer solía gastar sólo en reprocharle, y desde tan temprano.

—Buenos días Shikamaru —respondió la rubia mujer de delicadas facciones junto a su madre.

—Buenos días señora Yamanaka —de pronto un jarrón lleno de flores rosadas llamó su atención pues esas flores no se encontraban allí el día de ayer, sino otras—. ¿Ino?

—¡Oh! Ino vino temprano a visitar a Inoichi y luego se fue, dijo que tenía mucho que hacer.

—¿Mucho que hacer? —repitió el joven moreno ¿Qué podía estar tramando? Después de todo era realmente extraño que su amiga no estuviera allí junto a su padre.

—Así es —ambas mujeres se sonrieron, cosa que al chico le pareció muy extraña, y volvieron a mirar a sus respectivos maridos. Ante la imagen ambas expresiones de alegría desaparecieron por completo y la amargura se adueñó de sus facciones.

—¿Cómo está? —Yoshino lo miró.

—Vivo… pero no despierta —el estómago le dio un vuelco ante la respuesta de su madre y decidió que lo mejor sería salir unos momentos a caminar.

Ya afuera sacó un cigarrillo y con lentitud y parsimonia lo encendió. De pronto sintió su cuerpo relajarse ante la primer pitada y toda la nicotina llenó su ser, exhaló el tóxico humo negro y volvió a llevar el delgado palillo a sus labios.

Realmente era lo más placentero que se podía permitir, aquel vicio que recordaba a Asuma y que le permitían a Shikamaru un pequeño escape a la realidad. Había notado que últimamente había estado fumando menos, al principio le había parecido extraño pero ya se había acostumbrado. Y lo que más le había extrañado era que la causa aparente era nada más y nada menos que su rubia amiga, Ino. Era por ella que había resignado en cierta medida a fumar, pues ella le servía de escape a la tristeza que llevaba dentro. De alguna forma pasar tiempo con ella lo distraía y relajaba, era como si Ino fuera la nueva nicotina.

—¡Shikamaru! —de pronto la oyó gritarle, sabía quien era. Al parecer su madre había decidido seguirlo—. ¡Qué te dije de fumar! ¡¡Que no quiero que lo hagas!!

—Mamá —intentó defenderse pero ella en un ágil movimiento le arrebató la caja de cigarrillos, después de todo Yoshino era también un shinobi de la aldea y nada menos que de rango chunin.

—¡Nada de mamá! —volvió a gritar la mujer escandalizada, realmente odiaba verlo autodestruirse con un vicio tan vulgar y repugnante—. No quiero perderte a ti también…

—No me perderás —quiso hacerle entender, aunque en el fondo sabía que el cigarrillo lo estaba matando.

—Si sigues fumando quien sabe que pueda pasarte —esta vez las lágrimas rompieron la fortaleza que era la severidad de Yoshino, detrás de esa máscara estricta la mujer lloraba con desconsuelo desmedido y Shikamaru lo sabía.

—Lo siento.

—¡No quiero volver a verte fumando! —reprochó.

—Bien, lo siento.

—¿Vuelves adentro? —preguntó limpiándose el rostro, el moreno asintió y ambos Nara regresaron al interior del hospital, donde Shikaku residía hacía ya más de dos meses.

¿Ino dónde estás? Era todo lo que él se podía preguntar, realmente necesitaba de su amiga que lo rescatara y lo llevara lejos de aquel frío lugar. El fresco del otoño no era nada en comparación al gélido ambiente del hospital y es que todos los días se veía morir gente a su alrededor. Justo ese mismo día, al recorrer los pasillos había visto perder la vida a un niño de no más de 12 años, un Genin. También había oído el llanto de una mujer que acababa de dar a luz y su bebé había fallecido durante el nacimiento, al parecer aquel establecimiento no traía ninguna buena noticia. Quizá fueran más las muertes que los nacimientos, más el dolor que la alegría. La vida era dura y ésta era la tercera vez que se sentía al borde del abismo, temía caer en la soledad absoluta. Había perdido a Asuma, su padre estaba lentamente muriendo y hacía no más de dos semanas casi había perdido a Ino.

No quería tener que ver a nadie más morir, no quería tener que enterrar a más seres queridos ¡Rogaba que su padre despertara! ¡Rogaba por algún destello de luz en aquella inmensa penumbra! Pero al parecer nada acudía a su rescate. No había nadie, estaba solo. Otra vez más sentía inmensos deseos de llorar.

—¿Hijo que te pasa?

De pronto la voz familiar de su madre lo sacó del rincón que era su mente, de aquel terrorífico lugar donde residían sus más profundos miedos e inseguridades. Donde sus demonios lo perseguían y nadie más podía acompañarlo, y protegerlo.

De pronto abrió los ojos y la iluminación del cuarto lo sacó de su trance. El constante "pip" de los latidos del corazón de su padre, que la máquina emitía lo forzaron a reaccionar. Fue entonces que notó que su madre lo llamaba.

—Shikamaru.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido —mintió, no quería que lo vieran débil. No su madre, ella necesitaba que él fuera fuerte.

—¡Mira que eres perezoso! —le reprochó y de pronto las palabras de su madre le recordaron a Ino.

—¿Mamá donde dormiré hoy?

—En lo de los Yamanaka ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que estoy cansado, además ya está anocheciendo y me preguntaba si podría ir yendo.

—No lo sé —se giró a la señora Yamanaka en espera de una respuesta, ambas se miraron con complicidad y la rubia se volteó para contestarle.

—Si, ve Shikamaru si quieres. Seguro Ino ya está en casa, ella podrá abrirte.

—Bien, gracias.

Se despidió de ambas, se levantó y salió del cuarto en silencio. Le pareció extraño oír gritos en aquel lugar, no era común que en los pasillos del hospital faltara el silencio así que guiado por la curiosidad camino hacia donde se oían los llamados. Entonces lamentó haberlo hecho, la escena a la que se enfrentó era devastadora; frente a él, a no más de cinco metros, en una habitación, se encontraban dos chicos de no más de 14 años muriendo. Podía verlo, por la expresión de los presentes podía entender que para ellos no quedaba ninguna esperanza. Que para esos jóvenes ya no había vida, se preguntaba ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera muerto a aquella edad? Nunca habría conocido tantos amigos, ni habría sabido el verdadero significado de ser ninja. También pensaba en todo lo que se perdería; enamorarse, casarse con una chica ni muy linda ni muy fea, tener hijos (quizá dos), tener nietos. Todo lo que extrañaría, ver las nubes, perder el tiempo en cosas triviales. Todos a quienes extrañaría: su madre, su padre, Chouji, Ino, Naruto, Temari, el resto de los que solían ser llamados "nueve novatos" ¿Por qué no?

Sí, quizá todo aquello fuera problemático. Vivir era problemático y sin embargo era algo que valía la pena hacer, que Shikamaru quería hacer. Cumplir todas esas metas, morir de anciano. No así, no soportaba ver como la gente perdía la vida de aquella forma violenta y dolorosa.

De pronto el ruido se apagó y supo que ambos jóvenes habían muerto, sus luces se habían extinguido, sus almas apagado.

Aquel no era su día.

—Maldición —murmuró ante la impotencia que tanto lo torturaba y continuó su camino hacia la residencia Yamanaka, estaba exhausto, estaba dolido, se sentía muerto en vida, adormecido y sin embargo despierto.

Finalmente llegó y tras encontrarse frente a la entrada del lugar se extrañó de ver la puerta abierta ¿Acaso había pasado algo? No lo sabía pero la angustia ante la expectativa lo estaba matando, su corazón palpitaba con violencia contra su pecho ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo a Ino? Corrió como pudo, entró y se dirigió escaleras arriba directo al cuarto de la muchacha. No sin antes verificar que no estuviera en algún otro cuarto. La puerta de éste también estaba entreabierta, jadeó, podía oír ruidos desde el interior. Voces que parecían de ultratumba, susurros, no reconoció ninguna familiar. Miró a su alrededor, Ino no parecía estar por ningún lado escondida, quizá la hubieran tomado desprevenida. Si ese había sido el caso ¿Qué clase de shinobi había sido capaz de hacer algo así?

Ya con la opresión en el pecho decidió entrar, le costaba hacerlo pues su cuerpo se encontraba prácticamente paralizado por el miedo. Quiso moverse pero las piernas le temblaba, adentro las voces seguían murmurando cosas inentendibles, temía por la vida de su amiga. Rogaba que estuviera bien, rogaba que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Entonces forzándose a reaccionar dio unos pasos y con fuerza azotó la puerta, haciéndola abrirse de golpe. Frente a él la escena más inimaginada. Ino estaba…


	18. Feliz cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

18/25

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, acá estoy subiendo el capítulo 18 de "En el marco del dolor". Disculpen la hora tan inusual pero no estoy segura de poder subir más tarde y ante la duda, prefiero poner el capítulo ahora. Espero no confundirlos demasiado. En fin, como siempre quería agradecerles por sus comentarios, ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mi. Y el apoyo que me dan capítulo a capítulo me hace muy feliz. Por eso, y por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia ¡GRACIAS! ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! No quiero entretenerlos más. Los dejo para leer. Espero que el capítulo les guste y este a la altura de sus expectativas... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XVIII

"Feliz cumpleaños"

(La promesa de Shikamaru)

Rogaba que estuviera bien, rogaba que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Entonces forzándose a reaccionar dio unos pasos y con fuerza azotó la puerta, haciéndola abrirse de golpe. Frente a él la escena más inimaginada. Ino estaba… sentada en su cama, sonriendo junto a Chouji. Cuando ambos lo vieron corrieron hacia él y gritaron al unísono:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —el joven Nara se quedó helado, ante la reacción de él ambos lo miraron confundidos e Ino, quizá, algo decepcionada.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustó? —lo cuestionó la rubia perdiendo su sonrisa, Shikamaru lo notó y rápidamente quiso aclararse.

—¡No, no es eso Ino! Es sólo que había olvidado que hoy era 22 de septiembre y cuando vi la puerta abierta pensé…

—¿Qué?

—Lo peor, lo siento. Mi día en el hospital fue horrible.

—Bien… —susurró alicaída, Chouji la miró tristeza y luego se giró a ver al moreno.

—En serio Ino me gustó… sólo que no lo esperaba.

—No tienes que mentir Shikamaru —respondió con cierto recelo ¿Cómo podía desvalorizar de esa forma sus esfuerzos?—. Toma Chouji, cómete el pastel. Yo me voy a dormir.

—Ino… —exclamó el Akimichi y entregándole la torta a su amigo se acercó de nuevo a la rubia.

Fue entonces que notó el pequeño detalle de la torta, encima de ella había dos velitas; una de color celeste con una pequeña cinta de color azul claro y una rosa con su respectivo lazo de color rosa oscuro, una para él y una para Ino.

—¿Chouji tú también viniste?

—Sí, Ino me dijo que viniera hoy que te haríamos una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños.

—Pensé que te gustaría… —admitió ella triste, el Nara caminó y se sentó junto a ella, al otro lado se encontraba Chouji.

—Y me gustó, es sólo que de verdad me había olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Además no soy del tipo que le gusta festejar su cumpleaños.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, es problemático supongo.

—Esas son tonterías, a todo el mundo le gusta festejar su cumpleaños. O al menos así debería ser —de pronto su expresión de tristeza se borró y en sus delgados labio se formó una sonrisa alegre—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shika! —exclamó y acercándose a él besó con suavidad su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara. El calor que emitían sus labios parecía que le quemaba la piel.

—Gracias, supongo… —murmuró, pudo ver que ante la situación Chouji reía.

—¿Vamos a comer la torta? —gritó alegre el Akimichi agarrando el pastel pero la rubia se la arrebató a tiempo de las manos. El castaño la miró decepcionado.

—¡No Chouji! Primero debemos encender las velas y además no lo haremos hasta las doce.

—Pero… faltan 10 minutos ¿Cómo se supone que espere tanto? —ahora el que reía era Shikamaru. Ino aún lo miraba indignada.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan gor…? —pero el dedo del Nara contra sus labios la detuvo de continuar.

—Ino, esa palabra es tabú.

—Vaya… tengo hambre —exclamó y ambos lo miraron sonriendo—. Oh, Shikamaru lo siento que no pude visitar seguido a tu padre en el hospital, es que Tsunade me envió en demasiadas misiones como ninguno de ustedes dos estaba disponible. Tú también Ino, de verdad lo siento amigos.

—No importa Chouji —repuso él con seriedad.

Ella forzó una sonrisa —Está bien, en serio.

Los tres miraron sus relojes y las manecillas marcaban la hora justa, media noche. Cuando el cumpleaños de Shikamaru terminaba y el de Ino recién comenzaba. Entonces ambos encendieron las velas.

—Pidan un deseo —comentó Chouji, ambos jóvenes acercaron la boca a su respectiva vela, tanto que las puntas de sus narices rozaban, cerraron los ojos y soplaron con fuerza. De pronto la luz se apagó y la oscuridad reinó en el cuarto, a excepción de la lámpara de noche que iluminaba tenuemente—. ¡Bien! A comer la torta.

—Bien, bien Chouji —exclamó la rubia tomando un cuchillo de su mesa de noche y preparándose para cortar el pastel.

—¿Lo hiciste tú? —la cuestionó Shikamaru y la chica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como intentando adivinar las intenciones de él con aquella casual pregunta.

—Si ¿Algún problema? —él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo que espero no morirme comiéndolo —Chouji estalló en carcajadas e Ino se irritó.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso Shikamaru!? ¡¿Eh?! —comenzó a gritarle al moreno mientras este reía junto con su amigo, provocando aún más la ira de su antigua compañera.

—Dijo que tu pastel está envenenado —agregó el Akimichi entre risotada y carcajada. La mirada de Ino advertía la ira contenida.

—¡Que crueles que son! Estuve toda la tarde haciéndolo y ni siquiera lo han probado.

Ambos continuaban con las burlas y las risas y la rubia se sentía cada vez más ofendida ¿Acaso no veían que aquello no tenía nada de gracioso?

—Bien pero préstame una hoja y un papel así dejo una nota a mi madre diciéndole porque morí. Sino me regañará —dijo el Nara en tono de burla y la chica, ya harta de la situación, lo golpeó a puño cerrado en la cabeza—. ¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué siempre me golpeas mujer?!

—¡Por que actúas como un idiota Shikamaru!

—Pero a Chouji no lo golpeaste —repuso frotándose el área golpeada donde próximamente tendría un bubón.

—Eso ya te lo explicaron Naruto y los otros en la misión —explicó el muchacho robusto y Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con curiosidad la rubia y antes de que el Nara pudiera detenerlo Chouji ya se encontraba explicándole a su amiga las "teorías" del resto.

—Naruto y los otros creen que ustedes están juntos. Yo también lo creí pero si me dicen que no, les creo.

—¡Que absurdo! ¡¿Shikamaru y yo? Eso es simplemente...

—…imposible —completó el moreno, ambos se miraron y siguieron explicando lo absurdo del caso.

—Sakura y Hinata también lo creen, pero no es posible ¿Cómo podría estar yo con alguien como él? Vago y perezoso.

—Escandalosa e impresentable —una vez más se observaron a los ojos pero ahora con cierto resentimiento.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa que soy impresentable?! —le gritó ella, esta vez Shikamaru no retrocedió.

—Eso mismo, que jamás podría estar con una mujer tan problemática.

—¡¿Y quien te hizo perfecto a ti?! No eres exactamente el hombre de mis sueños.

—Créeme, ni quisiera serlo tampoco. Vi el tipo de hombres que te gustan y no tengo deseo alguno de parecerme a Sasuke o a Sai.

Chouji simplemente observaba el altercado en silencio y manteniéndose al margen de la situación, a cada segundo estaba más convencido de que entre sus amigos había algo más que amistad, algo más que aceptar.

—¡¿Qué insinúas?!

—Nada, sólo que jamás consideraría estar contigo —dijo el chico, ella ofendida respondió.

—Yo tampoco, incluso la idea de besarte me repugna. Tanto o más que la idea de Shino con bichos en todo su cuerpo.

—Como quieras… —Shikamaru finalmente cedió. Aunque en ellos era normal aquello y aunque las agresiones habían sido tanto de parte de ella como de él, siempre habían sido palabras inofensivas, pero esto último de alguna forma le había herido en lo más profundo del alma. E Ino lo sabía, quizá por ello lo había dicho, para lastimarlo por decirle todas esas cosas.

—¡Por supuesto! —repuso ella con terquedad y se volteó para darle la espalda, Chouji suspiró. Las cosas de habían ido de las manos.

—¡Vamos amigos! —les imploró pero al parecer ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer.

—Ella fue la que empezó todo esto…

—Eso no es cierto fuiste tú Shikamaru.

—Olvídalo —se rindió él, no tenía ganas de discutir con la chica. El día había sido muy largo y el dolor interminable. Lo único que había deseado era un poco de paz pero aparentemente aquello era imposible en compañía de Ino así que tomó un cigarrillo, lo llevó a su boca y lo encendió.

—¿Qué haces? No fumes y menos aún en mi cuarto.

—Si ese es el problema me voy —contestó ignorando la primera acotación y poniéndose de pié para marcharse mientras dejaba escapar de entre sus labios aquella nube tóxica.

—¡Sabes que ese no es el problema! El problema es que fumes —lo detuvo por la muñeca—. Te hace mal y lastima tus pulmones.

—¿Acaso te complotaste con mi madre? —repuso con ironía soltándose del agarre de la muchacha.

—¡No! Pero ella también se preocupa ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que nos preocupemos por tu salud?

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con ella —admitió Chouji, el moreno lo miró indignado.

—¡No tú también!

—Lo siento amigo pero sabes que te aprecio mucho y no me gusta el cigarrillo.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —exclamó cansino, apagó el cigarrillo y volvió a sentarse en la cama junto al robusto joven.

—¿Por qué no dejas? —le preguntó la rubia volviendo junto a ellos pero él la ignoró, como si realmente no estuviera allí y se dirigió a Chouji.

—¿Quieres que comamos la torta Chouji? —el Akimichi asintió.

—¡No! —exclamó interponiéndose entre el pastel y las manos de Shikamaru.

—¡Quítate Ino!

—¡No quiero!

—¡Vaya, que madura! —repuso con sarcasmo y ella simplemente bufó.

—No me importa.

—Bien, no te muevas. Pasaré por encima tuyo para conseguir la torta —ella se sonrojó e inmediatamente se apartó. Shikamaru satisfecho con los resultados sonrió y tomó el pastel.

—¡Bien! Me rindo, perdóname por las cosas que te dije.

—¿Qué, que dijiste? Creo que no oí bien —la rubia lo miró molesta más cedió ante la petición y volvió a repetir, con voz mas dulce y algo fingida.

—Perdóname por decir que besarte sería asqueroso.

—Bien, gracias —y sin mirarla tomó una porción de torta y se la entregó.

—¿Para mí?

—Tú la cocinaste ¿No es así? —ella sonrió— Además si nos morimos, que sea todos juntos.

—¡Qué gracioso! —murmuró con sarcasmo, luego con más entusiasmo se volvió a él, tras mirar de reojo a Chouji y le dijo—. Te propongo algo —tanto Chouji como Shikamaru la miraron con atención—. Que si tu papá sobrevive y despierta, dejarás de fumar.

—Esta bien.

—¡¿De verdad?! —gritó emocionada, él asintió.

—De todas formas quería dejar de fumar y si despierta te prometo que no volveré a tocar un cigarrillo en toda mi vida.

—¡Chouji tu estás de testigo! —dijo Ino exaltada.

—Por supuesto.

De pronto una idea vino a su cabeza y con mucho cuidado llevó ambas manos a su larga cabellera rubia y con mucho cuidado desató el pequeño lazo negro que lo sujetaba en una cola alta. Las largas hebras doradas cayeron liberadas de su agarre. Shikamaru la miró confundido.

—¡Dame tu mano!

—¿Para qué la quieres? —la cuestionó con desconfianza.

—Tú solo dámela ¿Si? Confía en mí.

El joven accedió y con cierta cautela entregó a la muchacha su mano derecha, esta la tomó entre las suyas y con delicadeza ató a la muñeca de Shikamaru el delgado lazo negro que antes sujetaba su cabello.

—¡Listo!

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el Nara contemplando el cintillo atado a él.

—Un recordatorio de nuestra promesa —él sonrió e inmediatamente la chica correspondió el gesto.

—¡Oh! Por cierto…

Con lentitud se acercó y con suavidad depositó en la mejilla de ella un dulce y sonoro beso que de alguna forma, Ino pensó, quedó grabado en su piel a fuego vivo. Sintió su mejilla arder tras el contacto de los labios y cuando se giró confundida hacia él el muchacho respondió de forma casual y con una amplia sonrisa:

—Ino, feliz cumpleaños.


	19. Shogi

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

19/25

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 19 de la historia. Ya va quedando poquito, cada vez menos para el final. Espero que hasta ahora la historia les haya gustado y que haya estado a la altura de sus espectativas. Porque de verdad me gusta saber que alguien, al menos, disfruta de mi fic. Además quería, como siempre, agradecerles a todos ustedes. A TODOS por sus constantes comentarios sinceros, opiniones y críticas que me ayudaron muchísimo. Espero al menos haber mejorado, de alguna forma, para disfrute de ustedes. También quiero agradecerles el constante apoyo que me alienta capítulo a capítulo y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Obviamente también, y no menos importante, agradecerles por leer. Que a alguno podrá parecerle una tontería pero yo de verdad lo aprecio y me hace muy feliz. El saber que de alguna forma mi historia interesa. En fin, no los aburro más. Espero que les guste el capítulo... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XIX

"Shogi"

(Una jugada: Avanzando hacia ti)

Miró por la ventana, ya la tarde estaba muriendo en un ocaso enrojecido. El contraste de los rayos anaranjados con el rojo y dorado de las hojas secas daban la impresión de fuego en las calles de Konoha, todo parecía tan apacible y sin embargo su corazón se agitaba de dolor.

Ya cansado de contemplar el vacío sin motivación volvió la vista a las cartas que tenía frente a él; todas felicitándolo por su cumpleaños número 18. Había una de su madre, una de la señora Yamanaka (donde ambas se disculpaban por no haberle dicho feliz cumpleaños durante el día para no arruinar la sorpresa de Ino) y una de Temari. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y apartó los papeles hacia la mesita de noche.

—Adelante —murmuró con la voz ronca, la puerta crujió y ante él apareció la figura de Ino.

—¡Hola Shika! —saludó alegre, se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a él—. ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy al hospital?

—No me sentía muy bien —explicó, no era del todo cierto ni del todo falso pues realmente se sentía terrible pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con su bienestar corporal.

—Oh ¿Y como te sientes ahora?

—Mejor… —admitió contemplando a la chica.

—¿Dime que hacías? —preguntó con curiosidad mirando al chico acomodar las piezas de Shogi en el tablero.

—Nada, realmente. Sólo acomodaba esto, si no lo hago mi mamá me gritara.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante este juego? ¡De verdad que no lo entiendo! Siempre te vi jugar junto a Asuma-sensei pero nunca comprendí que era lo que tanto les divertía.

—Eso lo dices porque no sabes jugar —repuso él en tono aburrido sin darse cuenta de la repercusión de sus palabras en Ino.

—Entonces ¡Enséñame! —exclamó en tono alegre.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría hacer algo tan problemático? Además, no entiendo porque tú querrías aprender un juego así.

—¿Eso que se supone que significa? —lo cuestionó molesta ya harta de las insinuaciones de su amigo, él inmediatamente se retracto.

—Eh… solo que no es el tipo de cosas que a ti te gustaría.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¿Por qué no me enseñas? ¿Acaso temes que te gane?

—Si, es eso —repuso él con sarcasmo e inmediatamente como reacción ella lo golpeó.

—¡No te hagas el listo conmigo Shikamaru! —el moreno la miró dolido más no refutó y ya rendido a tantas insistencias de la rubia aceptó pues sabía que cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no se rendía hasta conseguir lo que quería. Aún así nada quitaba al hecho de que enseñarle Shogi a Ino no sería nada fácil.

—Bien, te enseñaré pero no me golpees más ¿Hecho? —la joven sonrió y sus ojos celestes se iluminaron.

—¡Hecho!

El muchacho satisfecho con el pacto realizado, tomó el tablero y las fichas respectivas, las ubicó a cada una en su lugar correspondiente y exhibiéndolo frente a la mirada curiosa de Ino lo señaló.

—Bien; este es el tablero, tiene nueve filas y nueve columnas. Cada jugador dispone de 20 piezas iguales a las del otro jugador. Se diferencian las piezas de un jugador de las del otro por la dirección que señalan sobre el tablero ¿Entiendes?

—Eso creo… —admitió ella aún contemplando las pequeñas piezas ubicadas en las casillas del tablero—. Entonces las que señalan hacia ti son las mías y las tuyas las que apuntan hacia mí ¿Es eso?

—Bien —sonrió y contemplando el tablero continuó con su explicación—. Ahora bien, esto es así porque una vez capturada una pieza del contrario la puedes utilizar junto a tus otras piezas.

—Oh ¿Y cómo se captura? —preguntó con impaciencia, Shikamaru suspiró.

—Espera, ya llegaremos a eso. Entonces como decía, además, algunas piezas están rotuladas por ambas caras para que cuando promocionan se les da vuelta para mostrar el otro ideograma que identifica que la pieza ha sido promovida.

—¿Promovida? No entiendo…

—Significa que la pieza es promovida a una más fuerte —aún contemplando la expresión de desconcierto de su amiga decidió explicárselo de forma diferente de modo que ella pudiera comprenderlo—. Bien, supongamos que cada pieza es como un shinobi. De hecho el juego representa un campo de batalla ¿Entiendes?

—Si —susurró contemplando las manos de Shikamaru señalar las distintas piezas y el tablero en general.

—Bien y supongamos que todos los shinobi son Genin.

—Ajá.

—Entonces supongamos que el examen para convertirte en chunin consiste en llegar al otro lado.

—¡Oh! Ya entendí, entonces cuando llego con una de mis piezas al otro lado la hago promocionar.

—Exacto y así la pieza se convierte en una más fuerte y sus movimientos varían.

—Entendí —exclamó alegre, sonriendo. Shikamaru simplemente la contemplaba divertido, verla así de alguna forma lo hacía sonreír.

—Bien ¿Sigo? —la muchacha lentamente asintió con la cabeza y concentró toda su atención una vez más en su amigo y luego en el tablero—. Las piezas son las siguientes: el rey —dijo y levantó ante ella una pequeña pieza de madera—, el general de oro, de este tienes 2 —una vez más mostrando la pieza correspondiente—, el general de plata, al igual que el de oro también tienes 2, 2 caballeros que es este de aquí —y ante sus opalinos ojos mostró la pieza característica, entonces ella lo interrumpió.

—Ese serías tú —él la miró extrañado y ella sonrió con inocencia, luego su sonrisa se desvaneció ante el recuerdo de la muerte de su sensei—. Recuerdo que cuando Asuma-sensei… bueno tú ya sabes… falleció… dijo que si había una pieza del Shogi que tú serías sería el caballero. Nunca lo entendí pero tampoco lo olvidé, sé que tú tampoco. Quizá si me terminas de enseñar el juego pueda comprenderlo.

—Ino… —murmuró con cierto dejo de nostalgia recordando aquella dolorosa vez y sintiéndose por primera vez agradecido de tenerla a ella allí junto a él.

—¿Seguimos? —exclamó en voz alta volviendo a sonreír, ante esto él también sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, 2 lanceros —dijo señalando la pieza—, 1 alfil, 1 torre y 9 peones. Ahora bien, el objetivo siempre es capturar el rey del oponente, el que lo hace primero gana. Obviamente no debes descuidar el tuyo pues si mientras intentas capturar el del otro, capturan el tuyo pierdes.

—Está bien, pero ¿Cuáles son los movimientos de las piezas?

—Mujer problemática ¡Mira que eres impaciente! Ya llegaremos a eso —la muchacha rió con suavidad y Shikamaru no pudo evitar, una vez más, sonreír ante el gesto de ella. Nunca se hubiera imaginado una situación así. Jamás hubiera pensado que Ino se pudiera interesar en algo que respectara a él y sin embargo allí estaba prácticamente rogándole que el enseñara a jugar al Shogi.

De pronto la mano de ella agitándose ante sus ojos lo hizo sacar de su temporal trance y al pestañar se encontró con la mirada fastidiada de su amiga, sus inmensos ojos azules reflejaban impaciencia.

—¡Shikamaru te estoy hablando! —prácticamente gritó, sus ojos marrones se posaron inmediatamente en los añiles de ella pero Ino seguía muy ocupada quejándose como para notar la forma en que su amigo la estaba mirando, no que Shikamaru lo supiera pues él mismo ignoraba la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo. Aún así la rubia continuó—. ¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando? ¡¿Dios en que estabas pensando?! Si no te conociera diría que en una chica, pero eso sería muy problemático ¿Verdad?

Ante las palabras de ella no pudo evitar sino soltar una suave carcajada, que fastidió aún más a la Yamanaka, entonces el chico contestó— Cierto, muy problemático. Ahora volviendo al juego.

—Si, mejor antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo y vuelva a golpearte.

—No puedes golpearme, lo prometiste —ella bufó y bajó la cabeza.

—Cierto, repíteme ¿Por qué prometí semejante tontería?

—Por que querías aprender a jugar.

—Oh, odio cuando tienes razón —el chico rió y luego volvió a las explicaciones.

—Bien, los movimientos: El rey, se mueve una casilla en cualquier dirección. Sólo una. La torre, se desplaza cualquier número de casillas libres vertical u horizontalmente. Es decir, así —dijo tomando la pequeña pieza entre sus dedos y mostrando unos de sus movimientos posibles— o así —enseñando el otro—. Ahora, el alfil puede desplazarse cualquier número de casillas libres en diagonal. Hasta acá ¿Alguna duda?

—No, entiendo todo.

—Me alegro. Como decía, el general de oro, una casilla en vertical, horizontal o diagonalmente hacia adelante. Lo que no puede es desplazarse diagonalmente hacia atrás. Y el general de plata, una casilla en diagonal, o bien hacia adelante, es decir, 5 movimientos posibles.

—No entiendo ¿Cinco?

—Si, así —dijo moviéndolo una casilla verticalmente hacia adelante—, así —volviéndolo a su casilla originaria y moviéndolo una hacia atrás, también de forma vertical—, a ambos lados —partiendo una vez más de la casilla inicial hacia la izquierda y luego la derecha, horizontalmente—, y de esta forma —desde el inicio, otra vez, moviéndolo en diagonal siempre hacia delante.

—¡Oh!

—¿Entendiste?

—Si, gracias Shikamaru ¿Sabes? Eres muy bueno con las explicaciones, deberías ser profesor de la academia. Ya sabes, como Iruka-sensei. Sería muy gracioso verte con los niños.

—¿Bromeas? Los niños son demasiado problemáticos, ya tengo bastante contigo como para soportar varios más.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo niña?! —gritó molesta, él solamente rió en tono de burla.

—Pues, que yo sepa mujer no eres y tienes que admitirlo, eres muy infantil a veces —ante esto la rubia perdió toda cordura y se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo, sólo para quedar sobre el chico en una posición algo incómoda.

—¡Tú tampoco eres hombre Shikamaru! —le gritó incorporándose de golpe, aún sujetando por el cuello de la remera al joven quien la miraba algo asustado—. Así que no te hagas, sólo eres un idiota.

—Bien, bien. Lo siento —se disculpó acomodándose la ropa que la chica le había desacomodado por sacudirlo—. Mira que eres problemática, yo solo bromeaba.

—Yo también —dijo de repente cambiando de actitud y delineando en sus labios una amplia sonrisa, el chico parpadeó unas veces confundido más ella seguía alegre ¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabía, nunca lo entendería, como era capaz de cambiar de humor de aquella forma. Nunca comprendería a las mujeres.

—Como sea… te sigo explicando ¿En qué había quedado?

—Me estabas explicando los posibles movimientos del general de plata.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó y tomando el caballero continuó—. Ésta tiene un complejo movimiento compuesto por una casilla hacia adelante y una casilla en diagonal hacia adelante. Tiene por tanto dos movimientos posibles. Puede saltar sobre otras piezas que se encuentren en su camino, aunque la casilla de llegada ha de estar vacía u ocupada por una pieza del oponente. O sea, así —dijo avanzándola hacia delante, una vertical, y una diagonal hacia delante a la izquierda— o así —repitiendo el movimiento anterior sólo que esta vez hacia la derecha.

—¿Y ésta? —preguntó enseñándole una de las piezas cercanas a la mano de él.

—El lancero, ésta se mueve cualquier número de casillas libres hacia adelante. Y por último el peón que se mueve sólo una y siempre hacia delante.

—Estos son los movimientos básicos ¿Los entendiste?

—Creo que sí —exclamó ella emocionada, luego recordó una última cosa que él aún no le había enseñado— ¿Y que sucede cuando una pieza promociona?

—A eso iba, bien casi todas las piezas pueden ser promocionadas a una más fuerte a excepción del rey, obviamente, y el general de oro. La torre cuando es coronada, además de sus movimientos de siempre, puede desplazarse una casilla en diagonal, sólo una en cualquiera de las direcciones. El alfil, por su parte, se mueve con normalidad o puede desplazarse una ya sea horizontalmente o verticalmente.

—Hasta ahora creo que lo voy entendiendo —admitió aunque algo desorientada por los tantos movimientos que debía recordar, quizá más tarde se los volviera a repreguntar.

—Bien, y finalmente el resto de las piezas que no te expliqué, o sea; el general de plata, el caballero, el lancero y el peón, todos estos, pasan a poder moverse como el caballero de oro. Y eso es todo.

—¿Ya está? De verdad pensé que era mucho más complicado.

—Lo es, esos son los movimientos base de cada pieza pero durante el desarrollo del juego tienes que pensar con cuidado cada jugada. Un error y puedes perder inmediatamente.

—No entiendo porque dices eso…

—Ino, como te dije antes imagina que el juego es una batalla y las piezas son los shinobi. El hecho de que un shinobi sepa hacer varios jutsu no le garantizan ningún éxito en la batalla, sólo la posibilidad de luchar. Es decir que si no se planea todo de antemano y se usa el jutsu adecuado a tal o cual tiempo el shinobi puede perder su vida. Todo influye, desde el compañero, la estrategia, las habilidades, el campo de batalla, hasta las condiciones del oponente. Nada puede ser librado al azar, una distracción podría costar tu vida o la de alguien que te importa.

—Realmente eres muy precavido pero realmente no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que me pasó a mí en la misión Shika, de verdad, sé que te culpaste y no fue tu error.

—Si lo fue, al igual que aquella vez con Chouji o…

—¡No te atrevas a decir Asuma Shikamaru! Sabes que no fue tu culpa, hiciste todo lo que pudiste por él. Lo querías mucho, lo sé, pero no hubo nada que pudieras hacer para salvarlo.

—Si yo no hubiera cometido tantos errores, si hubiese planeado todo mejor…

—¡Ese es tu error Shikamaru! —gritó dolida por las palabras de él, realmente odiaba verlo tan triste y dolido. Más aún sintiéndose culpable por cosas sobre las cuales no tenía control alguno—. No todo puede ser calculado, no puedes prever todo, no puedes controlar todo. Las circunstancias cambian, más aún cuando se trata de personas. Nadie es perfecto y por eso es que el margen de error no puede ser anulado. Shikamaru, si todo fuera tan fácil ¿Crees que aún habría dolor y muerte? No, pero aún así. A veces lo inesperado es lo que hace de la vida algo diferente. Enamorarse es inesperado, por ejemplo, el día a día también. Asuma lo comprendía, por eso era shinobi y decidió morir en batalla.

—Ino… —susurró con voz quebrada, realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado oír aquellas palabras de ella. Jamás se hubiera esperado tales cosas de la rubia. De pronto la sintió acercarse y sus labios chocaron con la mejilla de él, provocando una vez más ese sofoco en su rostro y un cosquilleo en el vientre que antes jamás había sentido. O quizá sí y nunca lo había notado, fuera lo que fuera aquello lo estaba preocupando—. ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Para hacerte volver a la realidad, ahora ¿Jugamos? —lo cuestionó señalando el tablero ya listo y preparado para empezar una nueva partida—. ¡Mira que planeo ganarte!

—Si, claro —dijo él en tono de burla más ella no se enojó sino que sonrió.

—¿Tú crees que me vuelva inteligente como tú si juego a Shogi más seguido?

El joven rió y acto seguido, con picardía e imaginándose las consecuencias contestó —No creo que ni todos los juegos del mundo puedan hacer un milagro así.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo tonta?! ¡¡Shikamaru!! —gritó mientras él reía aún con más fuerzas, obviamente el resultado esperado no faltó y acto seguido recibió un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué pasó con el trato?

—Ya me enseñaste así que puedo hacerlo y además te lo mereces —respondió cruzando los brazos en señal de terquedad y dándole vuelta la cara, él sonrió ante la conducta de ella e Ino, aún más molesta por la reacción de él se acomodó frente al juego y sin dudarlo, en voz alta, exclamó— ¡¡Ya verás, te voy a ganar!!


	20. La muerte y sus mañas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

20/25

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 20 de la historia. Bueno, voy a tratar de ser breve porque de verdad no quiero aburrirlos con mi bla bla sin sentido. Se que es reiterativo pero siento que es algo que tengo que hacer, no, que QUIERO hacer. Hacerles saber lo agradecida que estoy. Por todo. En fin, como siempre quería decirles que sus constantes comentarios y reviews, sus opiniones y críticas me hicieron muy feliz y aunque no lo crean me ayudaron muchísimo. Por eso, y por el apoyo de siempre les voy a estar eternamente agradecida. En serio, saber de ustedes me gusta mucho. Espero que nunca duden en hacerme saber que piensan. Así como también aprecio que se tomen la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Por eso, pot todo ¡¡GRACIAS!! ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! :) No los entretengo mas (parece que me fui por las ramas otra vez :P Perdon). Los dejo con el capítulo que espero disfruten... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XX

"La muerte y sus mañas"

Se encontraban una vez más en el hospital, aquel lugar frío y desolado y sin embargo ambos jóvenes se encontraban entretenidos, como alejados en su propio mundo, jugando al Shogi. El aura de muerte parecía ceder ante las risas alegres de ellos. Shikamaru volvió a reír e Ino bufó de forma caprichosa.

—¡No puedo creer que no te haya podido ganar ni una vez! —exclamó indignada, desde que su amigo le había enseñado habían jugado en total 22 partidas de las cuales 19 Shikamaru la había vencido en menos de tres jugadas y las otras 3, Ino no había durado más de cinco minutos.

—¿Te rindes? —preguntó él tentándola pues la conocía demasiado, y obviamente Ino mordió el anzuelo.

—¡Jamás! Yo no me rindo.

Una vez más ambos ubicaron las piezas en sus respectivas partes del tablero, ante la atónita mirada de sus madres quienes no creían posible que sus hijos se llevaran tan bien (o al menos no discutieran tanto), y sin decir más empezaron un nuevo juego.

Ino lo contempló con atención mover con cautela la primera pieza, uno de los peones pasó al frente. Ella lo imitó y como un movimiento espejo hizo lo mismo con el peón correspondiente al de él, en las piezas de ella. La partida continuó lenta, esta vez Ino parecía haber comprendido algunos de los movimientos que Shikamaru solía hacer y los preveía de forma efectiva pero aún así eso no era suficiente, Ino seguía perdiendo piezas y Shikamaru empezaba a sobrepasarla numéricamente. De pronto el moreno movió su alfil y lo posicionó amenazando al rey, la rubia lo contempló absorta pues al parecer aún no comprendía el porque de la sonrisa de él.

Ella mueve una nueva pieza y sin notarlo, la torre del Nara se desplaza vertical hacia delante y su rey es capturado. Shikamaru ganó.

—¡No es justo! No es divertido perder siempre —lloriqueó ella de forma quejosa ante la nueva victoria de su amigo, Shikamaru sólo reía al igual que ambas mujeres que contemplaban la escena sorprendidas. Más aún la señora Yamanaka que no comprendía cuando su hija había aprendido a jugar al Shogi, más aún que el juego le hubiera interesado. Al menos así se mantendrían ocupados, al menos de aquella forma apartarían el sufrimiento temporalmente.

—Eso es porque eres impulsiva, siempre lo eres; en la batalla, en el juego y en todo lo que haces.

—¿Qué tiene de malo serlo? Al menos no soy un aburrido, estructurado tonto de 18 años con alma de una persona de 90.

—¿Me estás diciendo viejo?

—¿Y si lo estoy haciendo qué? —preguntó provocándolo, últimamente aquel se había vuelto el "deporte" favorito de ambos. Obviamente el moreno cayó e inmediatamente respondió de forma inteligente, algo que Ino se esperaba.

—Puede que yo sea un viejo pero tú eres una niñita caprichosa —no se enfadó, aquello no eran agresiones ciertas más un inocente juego de amigos, bueno quizá no tan inocente pero al menos las intenciones no eran lastimarse.

—No me importa al menos yo sé divertirme, no como tú. Siempre demasiado responsable, ya te lo dije, tienes que relajarte o envejecerás antes de tiempo.

—Yo sé relajarme.

—Si, claro. Mirando las nubes…

—¿Alguna vez lo hiciste? —preguntó el chico arqueando una de sus cejas, la rubia muchacha lo contempló confundida.

—¿Qué si miré las nubes? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy ¿Lo hiciste?

—Alguna vez las habré visto, a diferencia tuya yo no ando mirando al cielo y soñando despierta.

—¡No claro! —repuso él con ironía, de pronto cambió su tono y agitando sus pestañas de forma rápida agudizó su voz y empezó a imitarla— ¡Oh Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

—¡Deja de hacer eso, yo no parecía tan tonta.

—Oh, claro que sí. A los 12 me aburriste hablándome de Sasuke: "Sasuke esto" y "Sasuke aquello" Ni siquiera me caía bien el sujeto.

—¡Tonterías!

—Mi punto es, no deseches algo que no intentaste Ino —dijo él con serenidad recostándose sobre el respaldar de la silla en la que se encontraba.

—Como quieras…

El chico rió debido a la respuesta de ella y ante la mirada confundida de la rubia se puso de pié y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Shikamaru aún la miraba desde el umbral.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A comprar algo de comer ¿Tú quieres algo? —le preguntó la rubia negó con la cabeza y acto seguido se reclinó sobre la cama de su padre, lo contempló en silencio "dormir" y una lágrima escapó su mirada azulina.

—Ya vengo —dijo y mirándola una última vez salió de la habitación, aún en su mente tenía grabada la imagen del rostro de Shikaku, su expresión de paz. Quizá la tuviera, quizá no doliera, estar quebrado de aquella forma como dolía estar entre los vivos viéndolo nunca despertar.

De pronto, mientras caminaba por uno de los tantos largos pasillos en busca de comida, escuchó unas voces familiares hablar desde el interior de una habitación desocupada. La puerta estaba entreabierta y con paso sigiloso se acercó hacia la apertura para oír con más atención. Realmente no supo que lo atrajo, jamás había sido una persona curiosa ni del tipo que fisgonea en los asuntos de los demás pero de alguna forma aquella escena lo había atrapado. Ahora se encontraba contra la blanca puerta de madera oyendo a Tsunade y Shizune hablar, sus tonos bajos, sus voces entrecortadas. Parecía como si estuvieran intentando que nadie las oyera, como si supieran que él se encontraba allí pero Shikamaru estaba seguro de que ignoraban su presencia pues si lo supieran ambas se habrían silenciado.

Lo primero que oyó fue la rubia emitir una especie de lamento y luego las siguientes palabras:

—Realmente no se que hacer Shizune…

La morocha pareció responder con un ruido de lamento similar, pues él no podía verlas, y aclarando su garganta intentó responder a las palabras de la Hokage.

—Lo sé, me parecer tan mal ¿Está segura que no hay nada que pueda hacer?

—Lo intenté todo, investigué todos los libros de medicina que pude. No hay caso, hay veces que la vida es demasiado injusta. Yo lo sé.

—Yo también Tsunade, realmente lo siento.

Una larga pausa de silencio inundó el lugar vacío, el corredor tenuemente iluminado daba una sensación de penumbra fantasmagórica y la ausencia de personas en aquel lugar daba a Shikamaru una sensación de agitación y vacío indescriptible.

—Yo también lo siento, no quisiera tener que hacerlo.

—¿No quiere esperar un poco más?

—Ojalá tuviera la seguridad de que despertarán, entonces esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario.

De pronto algo en el interior de Shikamaru se revolvió con violencia y en su estómago se asentó un pesado nudo imposible de pasar. Su garganta se secó y de pronto las piernas empezaron a temblarle, con esas palabras lo supo, que hablaban de su padre e Inoichi. Quiso correr y huir, no quería oír más pero no podía moverse. El cuerpo no le respondía, sentía su cabeza darle vueltas. Entonces las dos mujeres siguieron hablando.

—Ya han pasado dos meses Shizune, creo que es más cruel darle falsas esperanzas a los Nara y los Yamanaka. Realmente no creo que despierten, las posibilidades son ínfimas, tanto que ni yo me animo a desafiarlas.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo. Sabe que yo la apoyo en lo que usted decida. Es una lástima, ambos eran muy buenos Jounin. Grandes shinobi que hicieron mucho por la aldea, realmente es muy trágico que tuvieran que terminar así.

—Tienes razón, esperaremos un día o dos, informaremos a las familias y los desconectaremos. Es lo mejor.

Todo quedó en silencio, los pasos de ambas mujeres resonaron como eco en el vacío y sin embargo el Nara no se atrevió a mover. No pudo hacerlo, quizá tampoco quiso.

Las piernas le temblaban, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, el corazón le palpitaba de tal forma que sus latidos parecían repercutir y sentirse en todo su ser. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, su cabeza le dolía de forma descomunal y aún aquel dolor era ínfimo al sentimiento que acumulaba en su interior, por largos dos meses.

No se había permitido llorar, no lo haría por Yoshino. Pero la verdad era que se sentía paralizado, entumecido en toda su extensión. Incapaz de reaccionar, de razonar, moverse o procesar la conversación que acababa de oír. No podía creer que su padre fuera a morir, no quería que aquello pasara. No quería tener que ver otra persona desaparecer de su vida frente a él. No quería otro Asuma.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y frente a él se encontraron las dos mujeres que hacía minutos atrás habían anunciado la muerte programada de su padre. Ya no las veía como amigas, le parecían símbolos de la parca. En aquel momento y tras aquellas circunstancias era fácil imaginarlas con una capucha negra y una hoz en mano. Aunque la verdad era que no necesitaban de tal elemento, con solo desenchufar una máquina el corazón de Shikaku se detendría. Con solo un movimiento de mano su padre se iría.

—Shikamaru… —exclamó preocupada la llamativa rubia más el chico no se movió— ¿Cuánto oíste?

—Demasiado —susurró y se sorprendió de ser capaz de articular palabra alguna. Aún así su voz sonó áspera y quebrada. Ambas seguían contemplándolo preocupadas.

—Lo sentimos, no hay nada más que hacer. Esperaremos unos días para decirles al resto pero si tú quieres puedes hacerlo tú, o lo podemos hacer nosotras hoy.

En ese instante recordó a su madre, a la señora Yamanaka y a Ino. Las tres mujeres lo esperaban de regreso en la habitación, cuando había salido sus expresiones eran de desconsuelo, aún así todavía podían sonreír. No se sentía capaz y no quería que lo supieran, no todavía, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Se aferraría a la idea de esperar.

—No…

—¿Quieres que esperemos? —el joven dolido bajó la cabeza y la movió en señal de afirmación, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y sin decir más nada se dirigió de regreso a la habitación. Donde todos lo aguardaban.

Ino levantó su mirada azulina y lo vio entrar, Shikamaru acababa de regresar pero había algo extraño, el moreno tenía las manos vacías.

—¿Y la comida? —le preguntó de forma alegre, él ni siquiera la miró, ocultó sus ojos de las miradas del resto y en silencio se sentó de nuevo en su silla— ¿Shikamaru?

—Oh… —exclamó notando de repente que alguien lo llamaba, sin embargo la voz de Ino parecía distorsionada y demasiado lejana como para oírla bien—. No tengo hambre…

—¿Cómo que no? Dijiste que te ibas para eso… —repuso ella confundida pero él simplemente no parecía hacerle caso, su mirada fija en el cuerpo inmóvil de su padre. De pronto se puso de pié y se acercó con cuidado a la máquina que lo mantenía con vida. Su pulso era débil, nunca lo había notado, sus latidos se estaban apagando, la vida de Shikaku se estaba extinguiendo.

—Mamá ¿Puedo irme a casa? —Yoshino lo miró preocupada pues inmediatamente notó que algo mal había con su hijo.

—Pero hijo, hoy te tocaba a ti ir de los Yamanaka —él negó con la cabeza e Ino lo contempló extrañado.

—Quiero irme a casa, sólo por hoy. Quiero dormir en mi cama —la castaña suspiró y finalmente vencida, aunque preocupada, accedió.

—Bien, ve.

—Mamá ¿Puedo ir yo también? —preguntó igualmente Ino poniéndose de pié. La mujer rubia, de similares facciones a su hija, asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación. Shikamaru iba unos pasos adelante, a la rubia le parecía extraño pero de alguna forma daba la impresión de que el Nara quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Aún así sin decir nada lo siguió y al cabo de unos segundos ambos salieron al exterior de la noche. El frío otoño azotó contra sus rostros, las hojas secas extrañamente parecían más muertas de lo normal. Al menos para Shikamaru que parecía ver el mundo más solitario y vacío de lo normal. Levantó la cabeza hacia el negro firmamento y casi en un susurro fantasmal murmuró:

—Vamos… —la rubia asintió y corriendo llegó hasta él, tomó su mano y lo miró de reojo. Shikamaru no parecía reaccionar, ni siquiera parecía notar que ella lo estaba sosteniendo. Así que la muchacha suspiró y sin decir nada más continuaron caminando hacia la residencia de los Nara.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, podía verlo en sus ojos, en la postura de su cuerpo. Su respiración lenta y pausada, los furtivos suspiros que de vez en cuando dejaba escapar. Podía verlo en todo su ser, en su esencia, su luz había desaparecido y la rubia ignoraba el porque. Pero no preguntaría, por ahora esperaría; a llegar, a que él se decidiera a contarle que era lo que lo dañaba. Lo único que rogaba era que Shikamaru hablara, no soportaba verlo de aquella forma. Simplemente la hería a ella verlo así.


	21. Te necesito

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

21/25

¡¡Hola a todos!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, acá está el capítulo 21. Quedan cada vez menos para el final y de verdad espero que hasta ahora la historia haya sido de su agrado. Así como también espero que este capítulo les guste... y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría saber su opinión. En fin, como siempre quería agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes por el constante apoyo y por los tantos comentarios sinceros que me ayudan a mejorar cada vez más día a día (o eso espero). También quería agradecerles a todos los lectores que de forma silenciosa me demuestran que de alguna forma la historia interesa. Lo cual me hace muy feliz, y además se que a nadie le sobra tiempo de su vida y por eso valoro mucho que inviertan algo de ese tiempo en leer mi humilde historia. Por eso les quiero agradecer y mucho, enserio, me hace muy feliz. Y sin nos es demasiado pedir, me gustaría saber que les parece este capítulo. No los molesto más. Espero que lo disfruten... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XXI

"Te necesito"

(Como si fuera la última noche)

Finalmente llegaron, en completo silencio y aún de la mano. Ino se rehusaba a soltarlo, temía que pudiera pasar si lo dejaba ir. Estaba asustada, jamás lo había visto así. Ni siquiera en aquellos dos funestos meses que habían pasado. Jamás, simplemente aquella persona que estaba junto a ella no era Shikamaru. No podía serlo, él parecía muerto y vacío. Como un cuerpo sin alma.

Subieron las escaleras, como siempre, sólo que Ino nunca había oído tan detenidamente el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies, y es que siempre que había recorrido aquel camino al menos había en el ambiente un mínimo de sonido. Ahora sólo era sosiego. Cuando llegaron a la habitación él la soltó, aunque realmente nunca la había sostenido. Sólo aflojó su agarre hasta dejar colgando sus dedos inertes y se dirigió a la cama, sin siquiera mirarla se sentó en el borde y con la mirada perdida contempló el piso.

—Shika… —murmuró ella sentándose junto a él, aún así el moreno no parecía volver a la vida. Fue entonces que lo noto, el cuerpo de Shikamaru estaba siendo sacudido por leves espasmos—. Estás temblando —más no obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Háblame por favor! Me asustas, dime que estás bien.

Por primera vez el chico levantó la mirada y el corazón de Ino se detuvo al ver a través de aquellas ventanas color café, que eran sus ojos, lo que el moreno realmente sentía. Su alma, quebrada y dolida.

—Shikamaru ¡Por favor! Dime que sucede ¿Por qué estas así?

¿Cómo podía decirle? Que sus padres morirían, que ya estaba predeterminado y que sería de una forma artificial y fría ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella? Que había mantenido la esperanza viva hasta el último de los momentos ¿Quebrarla de la forma en que estaba él? Por simple egoísmo, quería que lo comprendiera. Pero no podía, ella no podía saberlo. No aún. No estaba lista y él no sería quien la dañara de aquella forma. No sería de sus labios que saldrían palabras tan funestas. No.

—No me sucede nada… —mintió e Ino rompió en llanto desconsolado.

—No me mientas ¿Qué sucede? —imploró, más él con semblante frío la ignoró.

—Nada.

—¡Dímelo Shikamaru! ¿Qué sucede? —más lágrimas caían por sus delicadas facciones, ahora era ella quien temblaba y sentía en el pecho aquella terrible opresión que había sentido la vez que había sabido de su padre.

—Nada, Ino. Por favor deja de preguntarme —le imploró él, no podía controlarse. Pero tenía que hacerlo, por ella.

—No lo haré ¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? Dímelo por favor —una vez más cayó al suelo de rodillas y con sus brazos se abrazó a sí misma. Como si pudiera apartar el dolor de su ser de aquella manera, solo que no podía. E Ino lo sabía.

—Ino… —ella se puso de pié y se arrojó a sus brazos. Quedando sentada sobre el regazo de él, el Nara la abrazó y por un largo rato ambos permanecieron sin decir nada. Sólo los sollozos de Ino rompían en tenso silencio del ambiente. No le había dicho nada y sin embargo él sabía, que ella sabía. De alguna forma Ino lo había comprendido y quizá mejor que él, pues aún se rehusaba a llorar.

La muchacha enterró su rostro en el hueco que formaba el hombro izquierdo y el cuello del muchacho y allí permaneció, desgarrando en cada gota de sal su alma. Quebrándose lentamente, como un delicado cristal, regando astillas de su ser por la habitación. El calor de la agitada respiración contra su pecho lo sofocaban más él no decía nada, no quería soltarla. El simple hecho de abrazarla lo hacían sentirse al menos vivo. Aunque el dolor seguía allí, clavándose en su pecho como una fría estaca de acero.

De pronto sintió la punta de la nariz de Ino acariciarle lentamente el cuello, humedeciendo, con los restos de pena que sus ojos habían llorado, la piel de él. Sin siquiera pensarlo y de forma inconsciente empezó a reaccionar, permitiéndose respirar el aroma de ella. Como siempre tan floral y tranquilizante. Delicadas caricias silenciosas con el más sutil roce de pieles, prácticamente no se tocaban y sin embargo la situación era de lleno embriagadora. Entonces la cabeza de Ino empezó a moverse con lentitud, una vez más sin apartarse de él hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Él se giró hacia ella y sus labios se encontraron.

Fue un beso lento, suave y dulce. Podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre su boca propia, las lágrimas de Ino aún seguían cayendo bañando ahora a ambos de aquel sabor salado y de alguna forma amargo. Él la abrazó con más fuerzas y ella tembló, forzándose a corresponder el gesto, aunque las fuerzas le fallaran.

Al principio permanecieron allí, por al menos varios minutos que para ellos parecieron efímeros. De pronto los besos se volvieron más desesperados y ansiosos del otro. La voracidad se adueñó de sus bocas, el hambre del otro y el dolor del momento los llevaban a querer prácticamente devorarse. En un torpe movimiento que ninguno de los dos previó, cayeron a la cama. Quedando Ino sobre Shikamaru. Él continuó besándola hasta que en un breve acto de cordura se detuvo.

—Ino… ¿No crees que estamos yendo demasiado rápido? —ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él murmuró.

—No, estoy cansada de sentirme sola. Estoy cansada de oír el sonido de mis lágrimas. A veces me siento aterrada, por las noches, estos dos meses. Sé que podías oírme llorar, es extraño, pero cuando veía en tus ojos me sentía segura —murmuró al oído de él, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de Shikamaru. Con lentitud se acomodó un poco más de forma que sus labios quedaron a centímetros y mientras ella hablaba sus bocas rozaban. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, lentas y frías sobre Shikamaru—. No sé que hacer y estoy en la oscuridad, Shika. Estoy cansada de desmoronarme y que tú no vengas a mí. No quería decirte nada, no me animaba a pedírtelo.

Se sintió terrible, sabía que todo ese tiempo, en esos momentos particulares, le había fallado. Todas y cada una de las veces que ella había llorado él la había dejado estar. Pero quería arreglarlo, aunque fuera una vez quería estar con ella. Ayudarla. Y aunque no lo admitiera, él también necesitaba ayuda.

—Pídemelo —finalmente dijo, para sorpresa del moreno tras la cortina de lágrimas una triste sonrisa quebrada se dibujó. Una sombra de lo que Ino solía ser.

—Te necesito ahora, esta noche. Te necesito más que nunca, sólo a ti —lo besó con deseo contenido y una vez más murmuró sobre su boca, aún derramando gotas de dolor desde sus inmensas orbes color añil—. Te necesito más cerca que nunca, Shika, sostenme fuerte. Por favor, te necesito más en mí que nunca.

Los ojos de él se abrieron descomunalmente más no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla. Él también la necesitaba, tanto o quizá más. Quería hacerlo, quería perderse en ella, enterrar su dolor en lo más profundo junto con Ino. Quería perderse en aquella noche pero estaba mal. Lo sabía, sabía que a la larga aquello sería peor. Pero por primera vez no le importó, el dolor le obnubilaba la razón y el deseo era más fuerte que cordura.

Entonces sin siquiera pedir permiso volvió a besarla y tomándola por la cintura la giró en la cama para quedar al revés.

Él sobre ella, Ino levantó la cabeza y ojos azules y ojos chocolate se encontraron, el dolor de cada uno encontró reposo en la mirada del otro. Sostuvieron el contacto visual por unos segundos y una vez más, Ino llorando, se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro.

Lentamente y con el pulso temblándole las manos de Shikamaru empezaron a delinearle la silueta, acariciando su cintura y dibujando el contorno de sus caderas. Mientras con suavidad llenaba de fugaces besos el rostro, y luego el cuello de la chica. Continuó bajando, evitando las zonas particularmente íntimas, hasta llegar a sus brazos donde empezó a besar con lentitud cada uno de los moretones que la chica tenía en su brazo por las extracciones de sangre. Ino se estremeció y aunque sabía que era imposible, el gesto de él daba la sensación de poder curarle las heridas, borrarle las marcas, hacer todo desaparecer.

—Shika… —murmuró cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como él, con dulzura, besaba ahora la cicatriz que había quedado en su vientre tras la herida de la misión. Al sentirlo volver junto a ella jadeó y volvió a aferrarse de su cuello.

Una vez más atrapó sus labios con los de él y los besos descarnados se apropiaban de ella con voracidad e Ino correspondía con el ímpetu impulsado por la necesidad de saciar en él el dolor que en su pecho se oprimía. Jadeó y volvió a besarlo pero entonces él volvió a abandonar su boca y empezó a descender lentamente, esta vez sin obviar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, mientras que con las manos desabotonaba con cuidado el top púrpura de Ino, desde el cuello hasta arriba del obligo y cuando hubo terminado se lo quitó exponiendo ante su mirada el torso desnudo de ella. La rubia lo imitó y al cabo de unos segundos Shikamaru se encontraba despojado de su remera, ahora sus abdómenes rozaban y el contacto mutuo encendía en ellos, aún más, el fuego en su interior.

—Te necesito… —volvió a implorarle entre lágrimas, por más que quisiera no podía detenerlas de seguir fluyendo.

Con cuidado siguió besándole cada rincón, mordisqueó sus pechos con la suavidad requerida y la pasión necesitada. Lamió su vientre de arriba abajo, dejando un rastro húmedo de su esencia en ella, volvió a besarle las heridas y antes de que Ino pudiera darse cuenta Shikamaru ya estaba desabotonándole la falda. Finalmente se la quitó, y no se detuvo allí sino que también le quitó hasta la última prenda que la cubrían de él. Hasta el más mínimo detalle y una vez desnudada por completo contempló en su extensión el cuerpo virginal que la chica le ofrecía. Ella lo imitó y en cuestión de segundos ambos se encontraban expuestos y completamente despojados de todo.

El joven se situó con cuidado entre las piernas de ella, separando sus rodillas con las de él y antes de arremeter dentro pegó su cuerpo al de Ino y al oído le susurró:

—No quiero lastimarte —ella lo abrazó con firmeza, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y dejando escapar unas lágrimas más suspiró.

—Tú no puedes lastimarme Shika, no hay forma de que algo me duela más de lo que me duele el pecho.

Él asintió y besándola para sofocar el grito de dolor embistió contra ella, enterrándose lentamente en su interior. Ino lloriqueó más no dijo nada y pronto el dolor físico se desvaneció y en su lugar el placer tomó control. De ella, de él, de sus cuerpos y de la sincronía de sus movimientos. Al principio fue lento y cauteloso pues no quería dañarla pero al cabo de unos minutos la intensidad aumento al igual que la velocidad y la necesidad.

Shikamaru jadeó, pero su coraza se quebró y se sintió se sintió vulnerable frente a Ino. Las palabras de Tsunade se arremolinaron en su cabeza abarrotándose y causando estragos en su cordura. Arremetió contra ella, enterrándose en su cuerpo, las palabras "han pasado dos meses" retumbaron con el choque contra Ino, se sintió descontrolar, ésta vez la arremetida fue más violenta aunque a Ino no pareció importarle "no creo que despierten, las posibilidades son ínfimas", otra vez Ino lo sintió soterrarse con más fuerza, Shikamaru cada vez la penetraba con más ímpetu, dentro de ella sentía el placer estallar con cada impacto. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su delicado rostro.

—¡Shikamaru! —gimió casi gritando con un nuevo golpe de él. Él jadeó con más fuerza y el sudor que cubría su cuerpo empezó a caer en forma de lluvia sobre ambos, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo sin piedad.

"Los desconectaremos" fue lo último que oyó en su cabeza, fue con estas últimas palabras colgadas del delgado hilo de la memoria que Shikamaru arremetió y se sintió derretir dentro de ella. Ino de igual forma se aferró con fuerzas contra él y el moreno supo que ella también había llegado. Ambos jadearon exhaustos por el momento y cuando se quitó de encima de ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla los ojos de Ino ya se estaban cerrando. El sueño la invadió y lo último que vio antes de sumirse en la perpetua oscuridad fue a Shikamaru besándole la frente.

—Ino… —suspiró contemplándola dormir desnuda, junto a él inmóvil y serena. Su respiración pausada mientras contemplaba sus delicadas curvas femeninas y atributos. Su mano izquierda muy cerca de su rostro y su otra mano posada sobre su vientre. Sus piernas estiradas aunque sus rodillas levemente dobladas, desde donde él estaba podía admirar con detalle absoluto cada rincón del cuerpo de Ino.

Una vez salido del trance en el que la desnudez de Ino lo sumía, salió de la cama, tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible, se puso de pié y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación la cerró y trabó con cerrojo para evitar inconvenientes. Se volteó a verla una vez más, aún su corazón latía con fuerza. Por primera vez en todo el día se sintió vivo, era como si el toque de ella lo hubiera traído de regreso a la vida.

Se acostó a su lado y cubriendo a ambos con las sábanas se acurrucó cerca de ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Dio una última mirada a la chica junto a él y sus ojos se cerraron sin poder él hacer nada para evitarlo. La noche aún era joven.


	22. Alienado del mundo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

22/25

¡Hola a todos! Bueno como siempre quería agradecerles por todos los reviews, que ya saben de verdad me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan muchísimo, en serio. Quiero que sepan que para mí su apoyo es valiosísimo y que me anima mucho. Por eso quería agradecerles profundamente, y si no es mucha molestia seguir sabiendo de ustedes, de sus ideas y opiniones. Y por leer, que obviamente es muy importante para mi, saber que de alguna forma mi historia les interesa. Y espero haber podido escribir algo a la altura de sus expectativas. Por todo ¡GRACiAS! ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! A todos. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XXII

"Alienado del mundo"

De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe, no supo de donde provenía pero definitivamente estaba perturbando su plácido descanso. Entonces recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y abrió los ojos de golpe, los ruidos provenían de la puerta atrancada y del otro lado su madre gritaba agitada, intentando hacer que despertaran y extrañada de encontrarse la entrada bloqueada.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Ábreme! —el joven moreno se incorporó y asustado empezó a sacudir a Ino con suavidad intentando que despertara. El corazón le latía a mil, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que su madre se despertara tan temprano. Al parecer, grave error.

—Ino despierta… —susurró al oído de ella con voz temblorosa, la chica murmuró algo inentendible y se volteó dándole la espalda—. Ino, vamos ¡Despierta!

Ante la última palabra pareció entrar en razón. La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente y mirando a todos lados se encontró de pronto con la figura de un hombre desnudo junto a ella, entonces las escenas de la noche anterior se dibujaron en su cabeza y recordó lo que ella y Shikamaru habían hecho. Fue en ese momento que oyó a Yoshino gritar del otro lado y se aterró.

—Shikamaru ¿Qué hacemos? —dijo cubriéndose con las sábanas los pechos desnudos.

—Vístete rápido —susurró el chico y saliendo de un salto de la cama empezó a ponerse las ropas de forma apurada, se giró hacia la puerta y gritó—. Ahí va mamá.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡¿Por qué la puerta está cerrada?! —demandó saber la mujer, Ino sofocó un gritito de preocupación y Shikamaru intentó pensar una rápida excusa para decirle. Una vez que ambos se encontraron vestidos, el Nara corrió a la puerta y con la mano temblándole la destrabó. La puerta se abrió de repente, detrás se podía ver la expresión furiosa de la castaña.

—Lo siento mamá, es que anoche oí unos ruidos extraños en la casa y por las dudas la trabé —Ino lo miró indignada y negó con la cabeza, cosa que pasó desapercibida a Yoshino, pero es que no lo podía creer ¿De verdad el moreno esperaba que su madre le creyera tal estupidez? Después de todo ellos eran shinobi. Pero al parecer no importó, Yoshino no dijo nada e inmediatamente se acercó apurada a la rubia.

—¡Ino, tu papá despertó! —exclamó, no supo como expresarlo pero el brillo en los ojos de Ino era deslumbrante. En sus labios se dibujó una gran sonrisa, Shikamaru sonrió.

—¿De verdad? ¿Está bien? ¡Quiero verlo! —gritó emocionada y ambas mujeres se dispusieron a salir de la habitación cuando la castaña se volteó y miró a su hijo con tristeza, fue entonces que Shikamaru supo que Shikaku aún seguía en estado vegetativo. Una vez más todo se derrumbo, sus esperanzas, todo. Otra vez su mundo se desmoronó. Aún así no dijo nada y en silencio caminó detrás de las dos mujeres, no muy lejos pero tampoco cerca. A decir verdad no se sentía en el mejor de los ánimos como para conversar.

—No te preocupes querida, hay tiempo. Desayuna algo —la muchacha asintió cordialmente y la señora Nara se dispuso a prepararle algo de jugo exprimido de naranja y un té.

—¿Tú quieres algo Shikamaru? —preguntó Ino a su amigo pero él simplemente bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Su estómago estaba cerrado, no había forma de que en aquel estado pudiera ingerir algo sin luego vomitarlo.

Aquel día fue extraño, no supo como describir la forma en que se sentía. Era como si sus sentimientos se arremolinaran dentro de él, se acumularan en su pecho y estuvieran por estallar. ¿Estaba feliz? ¿Estaba triste? No lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era del estado de inmensa confusión en el que estaba. Ahora otra vez Ino le hablaba y él parecía no poder oírla.

—¡¿Oíste Shika?! ¡Mi papá despertó! Seguro que mi mamá está muy feliz —él forzó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Me alegro —aunque las palabras no salieron como él hubiera querido y más que sinceras sonaron rencorosas. Pero Ino no tenía la culpa, él lo sabía, sólo que necesitaba que su padre despertara para él poder hacerlo. Aquella pesadilla había durado ya dos meses y Shikamaru no podía soportarla más, necesitaba ver que todo estaba bien. La noche anterior Ino lo había hecho sentir seguro, había borrado al menos temporalmente el dolor. Le había permitido expresarse y mostrarse vulnerable ante ella sin la necesidad de dejarse llorar, pero ahora se sentina vacío. Otra vez, como si en su interior hubiera un enorme hueco, un abismo, un hoyo negro de eterna oscuridad que absorbía de él toda energía y lo dejaba drenado y prácticamente muerto.

—¡Shikamaru! —lo reprendió su madre por su falta de consideración, al parecer Ino no lo comprendió a esto pero sí lo hizo el joven Nara.

—Lo siento.

Levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarla, lucía más que radiante. Ino parecía emanar de su cuerpo luz propia, el problema era que Shikamaru no podía percibirla. No podía sentirla, tanto que cuando ella acarició el dorso de su mano él ni lo notó. Su mirada seguía concentrada en el anaranjado líquido que se arremolinaba en el vaso de la muchacha, nada le parecía real. Al parecer los límites de la injusticia aún no estaban delineados, o quizá fuera que sólo él estaba condenado a tanta desdicha. Al menos Ino estaba feliz, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Finalmente la joven terminó su desayuno y poniéndose rápidamente de pié insistió a la señora Nara que la llevara al hospital, el chico podía jurar que ella le profería alguna que otra palabra más no la oyó.

Así, los tres salieron de la residencia de Shikamaru, el camino fue largo y lento, o quizá no tanto y sólo fueran ideas de él. En lo que refería al tiempo el moreno estaba perdido.

Recorrieron lentas las calles de Konoha hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio de grandes murallas blancas. Ya en los escalones de entrada, la rubia entró corriendo mientras que los dos Nara se quedaron rezagados, en silencio. Yoshino de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su hijo pero no se atrevía a preguntar, cuanto dolía.

—Hijo ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó finalmente reuniendo el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlo. Él asintió con la cabeza e ingresó al lugar, estaba tan ensimismado que al pasar no notó la pequeña lágrima plateada que escapaba al ojo de su madre. Yoshino suspiró y ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación. Aquel condenado cuarto que no traía más que dolorosos recuerdos.

Caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta y ya en el umbral oyó la voz alegre de la muchacha, de pronto imágenes de la noche anterior asaltaron a su cabeza más se forzó a olvidarlas. Quizá fuera lo mejor, ahora que Inoichi estaba bien seguramente Ino se alejaría de él.

—¡Papá, no sabes cuanto te extrañé! —la oyó gritar y cuando se asomó pudo verla abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo magullado de su padre. Ante el contacto Inoichi una mueca de dolor y sus esbeltas facciones se desfiguraron. Suspiró y acariciando el cabello de Ino exclamó:

—¡Ouch! —la joven se apartó y aún sonriendo besó su mejilla.

—Lo siento papá, es que de verdad me tenías preocupada. Pensé… —entonces su alegría flaqueó y su brillante sonrisa se borró, al menos por un momento, hasta que volvió oír a su padre hablar. Hacía tanto que no oía aquella voz que realmente la añoraba.

—Hija, deja a tu padre descansar. Seguro que aún le duele.

—Tienes razón —murmuró—. ¿Pero puedo sentarme aquí y hablar? Sólo hablar, lo prometo, nada de abrazos —el hombre rió y asintió. Los tres rubios se acomodaron el la cama y un centenar de risas, sonrisas y carcajadas llenaron el ambiente. Shikamaru lo contempló desde lejos, de alguna forma se sentía un extraño. Como si no perteneciera allí, como si él, con su oscura aura de soledad fuera a opacar la felicidad y dicha del momento. Suspiró, no lo soportaba más. Junto a los tres su padre yacía casi muerto, sus latidos se apagaban a cada segundo y su mente daba indicios de estar completamente destruida. Su madre no lo sabía pero quizá lo desconectaran pronto. Pensaba que quizá, con el despertar de Inoichi esperaran un poco más pero no se atrevió a hablarlo con la Hokage. No podría soportar una negativa. Así que se marchó, fue entonces que notó que su madre ya se había ido. Sin decirle nada, seguramente ella también lo habría percibido. Que ellos no pertenecían allí, junto a los Yamanaka. Ya eran extraños a ellos, enajenados del mundo porque por más que quisieran permanecer junto a los tres, nada sería lo mismo. El dolor para ellos ya había pasado, para Shikamaru el sufrimiento estaba llegando a la cúspide dentro de su ser. Su corazón lo resentía, su alma entera, su ser. Su esencia, todo en él estaba dañado.

Llegó a su casa, entró (la puerta estaba destrabada, seguramente su madre lo había olvidado. No que fuera normal en ella, sólo que en aquel momento no importaba) y ya adentro comprobó que la planta baja estaba vacía ¿Estaría arriba? ¿Con qué motivos? Así que sin dudarlo más subió las escaleras, los escalones rechinaron y su madre se asomó. Seguramente a ver de quien se trataba aunque no esperaba a otro que a Shikamaru.

—Mamá ¿Qué haces? —preguntó intentando mantenerse unido, aunque se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Su madre nunca lo vería, él era todo lo que le quedaba.

—Vine a limpiar la casa, estaba muy sucia y no tolero el polvo —respondió limpiando de sus ojos rastros secos de lágrimas muertas. Shikamaru suspiró, verla así le dolía demasiado.

—Mamá la casa está bien ¿No quieres volver junto a papá?

—No, él estará bien —respondió con tono lúgubre mientas seguía barriendo el largo corredor. De pronto dejó la escoba y se dirigió hacia los cuartos. El moreno subió los últimos escalones que le quedaban y la siguió.

—Mamá, en serio la casa está bien —insistió mientras su madre revolvía las sábanas de su cama para reemplazarlas por unas nuevas, como solía hacer todos los martes de la semana.

—No, está sucia. Además hoy es día de limpieza —murmuró pero de pronto se silenció y acto seguido la oyó gritar de forma severa su nombre—. ¡Shikamaru! —el muchacho retrocedió, siempre que lo llamaba así era porque algo malo seguramente había hecho.

—¿Qué?

—¡¡Qué es esto?! —gritó levantando las sábanas del muchacho de la cama y restregándoselas directamente en el rostro, frente a él yacía en medio de la tela una mancha roja que traspasaba inclusive hasta el colchón. El joven tragó saliva—. ¡Espero que no sea lo que creo que es!

—¿Sangre? —murmuró con un hilo de voz, su garganta se había secado de repente.

—¡¡Ya se que es, Shikamaru!! ¡No te hagas el listo conmigo! Lo que te estoy preguntando es ¡¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?! Y ¡¿De quien es?!.

Su mente pareció colapsar, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa que pudiera engañar a su madre. De hecho no creía que pudiera engañar ni siquiera a la persona más tonta del mundo pues los hechos hablaban por sí solos. Así que decidió que la opción más inteligente era permanecer callado y recibir todos los reproches y gritos de Yoshino. Así fue, y la mujer se abalanzó en regaños sobre su hijo.

—¡¡No me contestaras Shikamaru?! ¡Dime que no es lo que creo que es! —gritó contemplando la mancha seca de color carmesí. El muchacho seguía pálido y en silencio.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que atinó a decir, aún sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡¡Es de Ino?! Shikamaru ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Es la hija del amigo de tu padre! ¡¡Tu compañera de equipo!! Pensé que te habíamos educado mejor ¿No sabes los riesgos de tus acciones? ¿Y qué de las consecuencias? ¡¿Pensaste en ello durante la noche?! Encima mentirme como lo hiciste hoy a la mañana ¡¡Shikamaru, respóndeme!!

Su corazón palpitaba con violencia, no sabía por que pero de repente todas las imágenes de los últimos dos meses junto a Ino pasaron delante de sus ojos. Era verdad todo lo que Yoshino decía. No había pensado en el después, no había actuado de forma inteligente ni había considerado qué sucedería con ellos. Pero de alguna forma igual no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, aquella noche era lo único que le quedaba de la muchacha. De él, el único de los momentos de paz que había alcanzado en los últimos días. No, no se arrepentía. Por eso levantó la mirada, sabía que Yoshino no lo entendería. Él estaba quebrado, la mujer lo miró a los ojos y de pronto calló. Para sorpresa de Shikamaru.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó, él siguió contemplándola en silencio, cabizbajo y con los ojos vidriosos—. Shikamaru… Hijo ¿Acaso…? ¡¿Acaso estás enamorado?!

De repente y ante sus palabras levantó la cabeza de un golpe, asustado por la revelación de la mujer pero más aterrado por el porvenir. Pues para él no había, su padre no despertaría e Ino se alejaría finalmente de él. Como debía ser, como siempre había sido.

No dijo nada, no lo sabía. No tenía idea de que sentía ¿Cómo podría saberlo ella?

—No se porque lo dices —dijo con voz ronca, la mujer sonrió levemente y se acercó a él.

—Por que te conozco, porque yo te di a luz y además… —hizo una larga pausa en la cual unas lágrimas furtivas escaparon de sus orbes almendradas y continuó— además, tienes la misma mirada de tu padre cuando me dijo que me quería. Luces igual a él.

Ante esto la mujer rompió a llorar y se dejó caer al suelo, Shikamaru inmediatamente corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas aún intentando digerir las palabras que su madre le había proferido. Entonces Yoshino volvió a hablar, con la voz quebrada y lágrimas abarrotándole los ojos.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —el moreno tembló y sintió inmensos deseos de quebrar, más no lo hizo, permaneció firme junto a ella y con lentitud y vehemencia negó con la cabeza. Yoshino suspiró y ambos permanecieron largo rato en silencio hasta que finalmente su madre se durmió y Shikamaru la llevó hasta su cama, donde la dejó descansar y se retiró. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si todo aquello era verdad ¿Debía decírselo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ino? Eso era lo que él más temía.


	23. Frías lágrimas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, en lo más mínimo.**

23/25

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy con el antepenúltimo capítulo de "En el marco del dolor" y a pesar de que rindo mañana y estoy con toda la locura, que rendir conlleva, encima estoy feliz. Si, muy feliz. Porque todavía me parece increíble que al conectarme hoy haya visto tantos reviews en mi historia, y me encanta. Me encanta saber de ustedes, saber que mi historia les gusta, que aunque sea de alguna forma les interesa (sino no la leerían, creo). Saber que tengo tanta aceptación y apoy de ustedes, me hace bien, me anima, me alienta. A escribir más, a mejorar y seguir escribiendo. Escribir porque me encanta y por lograr historias a la altura de sus expectativas para así poder devolverles de alguna forma, en forma de agradecimiento, todos los comentarios que me dejaron capítulo a capítulo. Y además, que gracias a ustedes logro (espero) mejorar día a día. Y espero que mis futuros fics, que los va a haber dado que me alentaron tanto a seguir haciéndolo, sean fruto de su ayuda. De sus críticas y opiniones. Por eso creo que voy a estar eternamente agradecida. Por eso y por saber que hay gente que se ve atraída por mis historias, y más aún se toma la molestia de leerlas. Lo cual es valiosísimo para mi. Por eso también quiero agradecerles, para mi no es menor cosa. Y por último, si no es mucho molestia (y como la historia esta llegando al final) me gustaría saber que les va pareciendo el desenlace. Obviamente, si no es mucho pedir. En fin, perdón con la extensión :) Parece que me puse sensible (suele pasarme antes de un examen :P) y seguramente voy a llorar toda la noche hasta que rinda jaja (como también suele pasarme, me pongo nerviosa). Solamente espero que me vaya bien. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes :) Es que otra vez me fui por las ramas. Lo que quería decirles es ¡GRACIAS! Como habitualmente lo hago y nunca voy a cansarme de hacerlo ¡¡GRACIAS!! Por todo. ¡Ah! Seguramente mañana voy a estar subiendo el nuevo fic. Pero los detalles los voy a publicar mañana mismo. Así que por ahora nada más, no los molesto y los dejo en paz. Espero que el capítulo les guste... Que lo disfruten ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XXIII

"Frías lágrimas"

(Lo que siempre estuvo en tus ojos)

Permaneció frente al cuerpo inmóvil de Shikaku, las sábanas blancas cubrían las heridas que la Hokage no había podido curar ¿Qué de las heridas de Shikamaru? No lo sabía, quizá nunca sanaran. No si su padre no despertaba.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, la noche anterior no había podido conciliar sueño alguno. Las palabras de su madre aún resonaban como cántico en su cabeza y a veces se entremezclaban con las de Ino. Por momentos podía sentirla tocándolo, acariciándolo y besándolo. Había instantes en que podía jurar sentirla junto a él, abrazándolo y confortándolo. La necesitaba, más que a nadie. Esa noche la había necesitado tanto como ella a él y no se lo había dicho, ahora se lamentaba.

"Estoy cansada de sentirme sola" la recordó murmurándoselo al oído, recostada sobre su pecho "Estoy cansada de oír el sonido de mis lágrimas", podía sentir su respiración agitada, su corazón latir contra su pecho "Pídemelo", sus propias palabras le hicieron eco, la recordó besándolo "Te necesito ahora, esta noche" respondió ella, aún lo recordaba como si estuviera ocurriendo. La extrañaba. "Te necesito más que nunca, sólo a ti". La quería. "Te necesito más cerca que nunca, Shika, sostenme fuerte. Por favor, te necesito más en mí que nunca" Tanto que dolía, recordar aquella noche juntos, los últimos dos meses. Ino había sido quien lo había mantenido vivo, lo había ayudado a seguir adelante.

Ahora era él quien jadeaba nervioso, apretaba los ojos con fuerza pues no quería ver la realidad frente a él. La conocía demasiado y lo hería, tener que ver a su padre morir ante su mirada. Se encontraba de espaldas a Inoichi, a esas horas el rubio dormía o eso era lo que Shikamaru pensaba pues ignoraba el estado del Yamanaka. Mientras el hombre permanecía en silencio, contemplando la escena destrozado, viendo a su mejor amigo morir y al hijo de él sufrir por su estado. No podía decir nada, no sabía que podría hacer para hacer sentir a Shikamaru mejor. De pronto entró Ino a la habitación y con un cálido beso saludó a su padre, sin apartar la vista de Shikamaru y sin hacer sonido alguno. Se acercó con lentitud a la mesa que se encontraba en medio de ambas camas, dejó unas cuantas flores para ambos y se acercó hasta permanecer de pié junto a él. Al parecer Shikamaru no había notado su presencia. Entonces lo miró y lo vio, por primera vez, en dos largos meses el moreno estaba llorando. Frías lágrimas caían sin control de sus párpados cerrados. Jadeaba nervioso y con la cabeza baja permanecía de pié frente a la cama. Brazos lánguidos a ambos lados, puños cerrados.

—Shika… —murmuró ella pero él no pareció responder al estímulo de su voz. El chico seguía sollozando en silencio y sin abrir los ojos.

Entonces la muchacha se acercó más a él y aún de pié junto al moreno le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y lo aferró con fuerzas. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y la miró con los ojos hinchados, respiró profundamente y respondiéndole el gesto le apretó la mano. Ino suspiró.

—Lo siento —le dijo. Él asintió pero aunque quisiera las lágrimas le seguían cayendo.

Volvió a mirarla junto a él, le parecía tan irreal. Sentirla otra vez de aquella manera, tan viva, tan humana. Tan frágil y sin embargo con la fortaleza que tanto la caracterizaba. Suspiró y sin siquiera dudarlo la abrazó, no le importaba lo que ella pensara o sintiera. Quería hacerle saber… aquello que no le había dicho. Así que con suavidad acercó sus labios al oído de ella y en un susurro casi fantasmagórico le dijo:

—Esa noche… yo también te necesité —pero su voz se detuvo y de repente pareció fallarle el valor. No pudo decírselo, no pudo terminar de confesarle aquello que sentía aprisionado en el pecho así que jadeó en busca de aire y simplemente murmuró—. Lo siento.

—Shikamaru… —dijo con tristeza mientras el moreno la soltaba y se volvía hacia Shikaku. Ino suspiró y sin siquiera poder mirarlo a los ojos le dijo el porque de su visita—. Me estoy yendo Shikamaru, es una misión con Sakura en el país de las olas. Sólo necesitan ayuda médica pero será por una semana —él la miró dolido más no dijo nada así que ella siguió—. Tsunade me lo dijo, lo que escuchaste esa noche. Su decisión, lo siento. No podré estar cuando lo desconecten ¡Shikamaru! —sollozó, sentía que le fallaba pero no había nada que pudiera hacer—. Lo siento.

—No importa —respondió con la voz quebrada, Ino lo miró con los ojos abarrotados de lágrimas y él sólo asintió—. No importa de todas formas no podrías hacer nada estando aquí, suerte.

—Shika… yo.

—Vete —la interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir—, Sakura debe estarte esperando.

La muchacha asintió, limpió de sus ojos los rastros de sal se giró hasta quedar de frente a él y con dulzura y suavidad besó una de las mejillas de él. Se dio vuelta y Shikamaru la vio salir, una vez más había sido un cobarde.

—Perdón, papá.

Finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta de la aldea, allí la esperaba una muchacha pelirrosa, de intensos ojos verdes y en sus labios una amplia sonrisa. La cual decayó al ver la expresión de su rubia amiga, era cierto que en una época habían sido rivales y que habían decidido quebrar sus lazos de amistad por Sasuke pero ahora eso ya era pasado y realmente le dolía verla así. Además ¿No se suponía que estuviera feliz por el despertar de su padre?

—Hola frente de marquesina… —murmuró con desgano cargando sus pesadas cosas en la espalda, Sakura la contempló más Ino no le hizo caso y siguió caminando.

—¡Ino, oí que tu padre despertó! —exclamó intentando sonsacarle una sonrisa más la rubia no reaccionó. Así que corrió hasta ella y empezó a caminar a su lado—. ¡Bien! Dime ¿Qué te sucede? No es tu estilo estar triste, sé que lo que pasaste estos dos meses fue difícil pero aún así tendrías que estar feliz porque tu papá despertó.

—El papá de Shikamaru no despertó, Sakura —dijo en tono monótono, casi parecía sin vida.

—Oh, no sabía.

—Lo desconectarán, Tsunade no cree que despierte. Acabo de ver a Shika, antes de venir aquí. Estaba llorando…

—Lo siento —murmuró realmente apenada y sin decir más ambas continuaron caminando juntas.

Llorando, recordó. Era cierto que Shikamaru había llorado antes, por Chouji lo había hecho una vez (cuando casi muere en la misión de rescate a Sasuke) y otras dos por Asuma, la vez de su muerte y la noche de su velorio. Y tampoco dudaba que ahora llorara por su padre pero algo la tenía inquieta ¿Por qué le había dicho aquellas palabras? Es decir, suponía que la razón de su llanto fuera la desconexión de Shikaku pero ¿Y si se debía a ella? ¿Y si que Shikamaru estuviera así se debiera también en parte a la noche que habían pasado juntos? ¿Y si sentía que lo abandonaba? ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara al regresar? Cuando Shikaku estuviera muerto y una semana hubiera pasado…

Además, el hecho de no poder hablar con nadie sobre aquel suceso la estaba matando. Miró a su lado, Sakura caminaba en silencio mirando el piso, como si aquello fuera lo más interesante.

—Eh… Sakura —murmuró finalmente rompiendo el silencio, se lo preguntaría a ella.

—¿Sí Ino?

—Lamento como actué antes, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasa y además tenemos un viaje de una semana por delante, no creo que lo mejor sea ir en silencio ¿No crees? —dijo forzando una media sonrisa, la pelirrosa sonrió y contestó:

—Tienes razón, pero es razonable que estés así Ino. Es decir, Shikamaru es tu amigo y está sufriendo.

—Sí, amigo… —repitió como eco las palabras de su amiga y una vez más se perdió en el remolino de sus pensamientos. Las dudas la consternaban ¿Aún podían llamarse amigos? No lo sabía… quizá Sakura tuviera la respuesta.

—¿Ino, te sucede algo? —preguntó viendo la expresión distraída de la rubia. La muchacha negó con la cabeza pero rápidamente se corrigió:

—Sí, si me pasa. Y quiero contártelo, porque no sé que hacer.

—Bien, te escucho —respondió Sakura a la chica en un tono amable tratando de hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible, y así no se arrepintiera de contárselo.

—Anteayer estuve con Shikamaru —dijo de repente, conteniendo el aliento. Sakura la miró extrañada, al parecer no comprendió el significado de las palabras.

—Ajá ¿Y? —Ino golpeó su frente con la mano en señal de indignación, al parecer tendría que ser más específica pero ¿Cómo decírselo sin ser vulgar o magnificar demasiado el hecho?

—No, no. No entendiste, lo siento eso fue mi culpa. No sé como decirlo ¿Sakura tú aún eres virgen?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó no comprendiendo el porque de su pregunta, de repente sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajó la mirada—. Bueno… hace un tiempo Sasuke y yo…

—¡Eso! —gritó la rubia.

—¿Qué? Ino no seas tan escandalosa.

—No, no. Me refiero a que Shikamaru y yo… —entonces y al parecer la muchacha lo comprendió y sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron de forma desmesurada en señal de sorpresa. Ino rápidamente acotó—. Sólo te lo conté a ti Sakura, así que es un secreto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó?

—Pues… estábamos en la habitación de Shikamaru y él se acababa de enterar que desconectarían a nuestros padres si no despertaban en unos días y bueno esto yo no lo sabía, porque él no me lo dijo, pero igual noté que algo malo andaba con él. Y no sé, pasó. ¡No preguntes tanto! —exclamó avergonzada.

—Bien, bien. Pero pensé, digo tú dijiste, que era imposible que tú y Shikamaru estuvieran juntos.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora no estoy tan segura, de nada. No pudimos hablar luego porque a la mañana siguiente pasó que mi papá despertó y vino la mamá de Shikamaru a buscarnos.

—¡¿Los descubrió?! —exclamó sorprendida, Ino negó con la cabeza.

—La puerta estaba trabada y Shikamaru le dijo una tonta excusa, no estoy muy segura si se lo creyó o no. ¡Ese no es el punto! —exclamó nerviosa—. Me distraes de lo que realmente importa.

—¿Y eso que es?

—Que estoy confundida, no sé que siento por él ¿Qué le diré cuando lo vea después de una semana? ¿Cuándo toda haya pasado y su padre haya muerto? —los ojos se le abarrotaron de lágrimas ante el pensamiento y un leve sollozo escapó de sus labios. Sakura la confortó con una suave palmada en el hombro.

—Tranquila Ino… Dime ¿Cómo fue? —Ino se calmó y la miró horrorizada.

—Mira que eres pervertida ¡¿Para qué quieres saber los detalles?! —la muchacha cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y luego respondió:

—¡Ino cerda idiota! No quiero saber los detalles. Con: ¿Cómo fue? Me refería a: ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Qué sentiste? —soltó un suspiro de exasperación y agregó—. ¡Mira que eres tonta!

—Oh —murmuró avergonzada—, lo siento —luego hizo una pausa para rememorar el momento y sin darse cuenta se dispersó por completo. Empezó a recordar cada caricia, cada beso, roce, abrazo. Cada palabra, cada jadeo y súplica desesperada. Aún podía sentirlo sobre ella, besándole todo el cuerpo. De pronto la voz de Sakura la sacó de su aparente estado de trance.

—¿Y? —exclamó impaciente. Ino se sonrojó aún más debido a sus pensamientos y tras meditarlo unos segundos más contestó:

—No lo sé, triste —la expresión de Sakura fue de extrañamiento más Ino continuó— pero perfecto. Shikamaru fue… perfecto conmigo. Pero no sé que hacer, esa noche le dije que lo necesitaba. Pero ahora no sé que hacer porque no sé como reaccionar cuando estoy con él, no sé que siento. Tampoco sé que siente él, sólo sé que me dijo que esa noche él también me necesitó.

—No lo entiendo. Tú misma te respondiste sola cuando te pregunté como fue. A mi me parecer que tienes miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿A qué? No sé de que hablas…

—A mi me parece que temes que todo salga mal con Shikamaru, por como yo lo veo es eso.

—¿Miedo? —volvió a repetir pero Sakura ya había empezado a caminar una vez más, viendo que la rubia se quedaba atrás se volteó hacia ella y en tono serio le aconsejó:

—Piénsalo.

Así ambas muchachas continuaron su viaje, ninguna habló más del asunto. Ino permaneció el día entero pensando en las palabras de su amiga ¿Y si eso era verdad? Tenía que admitir que las cosas con Shikamaru nunca habían sido fáciles. Aunque ella no esperaba menos, con él siempre todo había sido "problemático". Ella lo había sido para él y de alguna forma ella también siempre lo había encontrado complicado, sólo que nunca se había acercado demasiado como para conocerlo a fondo. Era extraño que una persona tan simple como lo era el Nara, resultara tan enigmático para alguien como Ino. Que siempre tomaba todo a la ligera, sin embargo parecía ser que Shikamaru había logrado traspasar esa barrera de ella. La había tomado por completo desprevenida y expuesta, había visto que detrás de esa aparente seguridad constante de la muchacha había una frágil joven. Capaz de romperse al menor golpe, como muñeca de porcelana. Sí, Ino era fuerte. Ella era una kunoichi de Konoha pero también era una chica, de no más de 18 años. Que reía y lloraba, que sufría y que no estaba preparada para enfrentar algo como lo que ambos habían pasado durante los últimos dos meses. Suspiró, ella lo sabía: Shikamaru tampoco estaba listo. No lo soportaría.

—Shikamaru…


	24. La muerte de Shikaku

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece.**

24/25

¡Hola a todos! Bueno acá estoy con el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Se que a lo mejor sea demasiado pedir ya, un abuso, pero de verdad me gustaría saber que les parece el capítulo porque me costó mucho escribirlo. Si es mucha molestia, no importa. En serio. Como siempre quería agradecerles a todos y cada uno, por los review: los comentarios sinceros, las críticas y opiniones. Por el apoyo y por leer mi humilde historia. Perdon por la brevedad pero llego tarde a la facultad (para variar :P) Perdon. Enserio estoy muy agradecida ¡¡GRACIAS!! ¡¡POR TODO Y A TODOS GRACIAS!!. Y se que dije que iba a subir una nueva historia pero me faltan un par de detalles así que la voy a subir mañana, paralela al final de esta. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XXIV

"La muerte de Shikaku"

(Abandono)

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que ambas jóvenes habían salido de Konoha, ahora se encontraban en una aldea en el país de las olas. Aquel lugar era tan pequeño que apenas si se veían personas en las calles, al parecer la mayor población eran niños. O al menos eso era lo que parecía.

Sakura contempló el puente Naruto desde lo lejos y sonrió, aquellos eran bueno recuerdos. Cuando los tres estaban juntos como equipo. Aquella vez había sido una lección, fue con aquella misión que los tres conocieron la crueldad del mundo ninja y de la vida que habían elegido. Quizá Sasuke ya estuviera familiarizado con la crueldad del mundo, pero ella no. Aún era una niña y aquel había sido el primero golpe. El segundo fue cuando Sasuke se fue. Al menos ahora todo estaba bien, Naruto había cumplido su promesa de traerlo de regreso, Itachi estaba muerto y las cosas habían mejorado para ella notablemente. Finalmente estaba con el hombre que había amado desde niña, finalmente volvía a ser feliz.

Miró a Ino, realmente deseaba que su amiga también fuera feliz pero hoy más que nunca Ino no paraba de llorar.

—Ino, tranquila… —murmuró en el silencio de la habitación. Ambas se alojaban en una pequeña pensión no muy lejos de la casa de la mujer que las había contratado con el objetivo de curar a un pequeño niño enfermo.

—No… —jadeó sollozando mientras aferraba sus manos contra su pecho—…puedo, Sakura hoy… lo desconectarán.

—Lo sé Ino. Pero por favor no llores, no me gusta verte así.

—¿Qué hora es? —murmuró con la voz quebrada. La pelirrosa miró su reloj y respondió:

—Las 10 de la mañana.

De pronto se puso de pie, ante la mirada confundida de su amiga y aún sollozando salió de la habitación, no sin antes decir en tono muy bajo y que simulaba tranquilidad.

—En un rato regreso.

—Pero Ino, está lloviendo —repuso la pelirrosa más su amiga no la oyó, ya no estaba. Se había marchado—. Ino…

Una vez fuera empezó a correr, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus delicadas facciones y se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que azotaban impetuosas contra su rostro. Jadeó en busca de aire más no paró, siguió alejándose, necesitaba estar sola. Pensar en lo sucedido, en ella y en Shikamaru. Llorar la pérdida de Shikaku, rezar por él. Aunque no estuviera allí con él quería acompañarlo al menos en espíritu. Maldecía la estúpida misión que la forzaba a estar lejos de él en aquellos momentos. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor no estaba segura de querer estar allí cuando Shikamaru cayera, cuando su padre muriera y él, quebrado por el dolor, se rindiera temporalmente ante la vida (o quizá la muerte). Por que era cierto que eventualmente lo superaría, quizá, no estaba segura (eso era lo que Ino quería creer), pero verlo devastado había sido lo peor que le había pasado y no quería repetirlo. No era justo, él era una buena persona, decente, buen amigo, bueno shinobi ¿Por qué era que Shikamaru debía sufrir? ¿Por qué? Simplemente el mundo no era justo, la vida era injusta. Y Shikamaru tenía que pagar por ello.

De pronto una voz aguda la distrajo, levantó la cabeza y frente a ella había una pequeña niña mirándola con ojos de tristeza.

—Dime ¿Por qué lloras? —Ino negó con la cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas.

—No es nada… —mintió, más la niña no se lo creyó.

—¿Es por alguien que estás triste? —insistió poniendo sobre la cabeza de Ino un pequeño paraguas que apenas cubría la mitad de su cabeza, obviamente lo único que importaba era el gesto de la pequeña.

—Sí —finalmente respondió. No entendía porque le decía aquello a la niña pues ni siquiera la conocía pero la verdad era que la hacía sentir mejor, al menos un poquito.

—Mi mamá dice que cuando llueve es el cielo llorando nuestras penas. Cuando mi hermanito enfermó mi mamá lloró mucho. Pero luego me dijo que si le llevaba unas flores al templo mi hermanito estaría feliz de recibirlas en el cielo.

Ante el relato de la niña Ino sintió desfallecerse, la historia era demasiado triste y cruel y sin embargo reflejaba exactamente como ella se sentía. Obviamente aquel suceso no era más que una muestra de lo insensible del mundo. Pero le había enseñado que quizá hubiera algo más que ella pudiera hacer por Shikamaru, al menos rezaría por su padre. Llevaría flores y rogaría porque un milagro sucediera.

Limpió sus lágrimas y se puso de pié.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó forzándose a sonreír. Aún en el fondo dolía pero Ino nunca lo admitiría.

—¡Soy Chie! —dijo devolviendo una sonrisa sincera, Ino rió y respondió:

—Yo soy Ino ¿Me podrías llevar al templo?

—¿Es por esa persona que lloras? —la rubia asintió lentamente dejando escapar unas lágrimas más y de pronto la niña la tomó de la mano y empezó a jalarla hacia el lugar indicado.

—Espera, no tengo flores… —murmuró con tristeza. Chie sonrió y con dulzura y sinceridad dijo:

—Espérame aquí —y sin decir más desapareció de la vista de la rubia. Ino esperó 5 minutos, que para ella parecieron una eternidad y luego la pequeña regresó. En su mano llevaba un ramo de preciosas flores silvestres, de vivos colores que iban desde púrpuras hasta azules, celestes y rosadas—. Aquí —le dijo entregándoselas a Ino, unas lágrimas más escaparon de sus inmensas orbes opalinas y ambas continuaron su camino hacia el templo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, la rubia se sorprendió de lo pequeño que era. Apenas si era una pequeña casilla de madera con algunas campanas y frías estatuas de piedra. La muchacha se acercó a la entrada y arrodillándose frente a la puerta depositó las flores, cerró los ojos y juntó las manos. Chie simplemente la observó en silencio, sólo el ruido de la lluvia caer y los furtivos sollozos de Ino rompían el ambiente sepulcral.

Permaneció largo rato allí, no se atrevía a mirar el reloj pues sabía que al mediodía todo habría terminado. Volvió a suspirar e intentar recordar a Shikamaru, no sabía porque pero entre tanto dolor la nitidez de los recuerdos se estaba perdiendo. Quería volver a sentirlo cerca, lo necesitaba, otra vez se estaba desmoronando y esta vez él no estaba allí para ella. Quizá Sakura si tuviera razón, quizá solo estaba asustada. Pero ¿Y si cuando regresaba él ya no la quería? ¿Y si cuando volviera él ya no estuviera allí para ella? ¿Qué haría? No lo sabía. En aquellos meses había creado una dependencia al moreno que ahora no creía poder superar. Aquella noche él la había marcado de por vida, Ino lo sabía. Lo supo en ese momento y no le importó. Lo quería a él y solo a él, esa noche ni el mundo importó. Ni todo el dolor del mundo pudo quitarle la felicidad que Shikamaru le dio en solo un momento de pasión. Y ahora lo veía más claro que nunca, le dolía imaginarlo quebrado. No quería que Shikamaru sufriera más, no lo merecía, él menos que nadie merecía aquella condena al dolor que ambos habían tenido que pasar los últimos dos meses. Y ahora Shikaku moriría, sólo para aumentar la desdicha de los Nara. Se imaginaba a Yoshino llorando desconsoladamente, rogando junto a la cama de su marido que por favor no lo desconectaran. Estaba pasando, Tsunade se acercaba al pequeño aparato que lo mantenía vivo. Los metálicos latidos se oían resonar en la habitación, Shikamaru contemplaba en silencio la situación, sin llorar por supuesto. No lo haría delante de Yoshino, no se permitiría mostrarse débil frente a su madre. Porque ella lo necesitaba, él era todo lo que ella tenía. O tendría, de ahora en más.

Ahora podía oír a Tsunade hablar, ceremoniosa como siempre y sin embargo con un dejo de dolor y lástima en la voz. Ino sabía que había hecho todo lo posible, Shikamaru también. Sólo que algunas cosas eran irremediables. La muerte era una de ellas, o quizá la única.

Junto a ellos estaban su madre y su padre, contemplando destrozados la escena que los Nara debían estar haciendo frente a la muerte de Shikaku. Con toda razón, debía doler y en lo más profundo.

Podía imaginarlo hablar, intentar serenar a su madre, sólo ella lo había visto realmente derrumbarse, sólo Ino había visto a través de su dura máscara. Y no estaba allí, le había fallado, lo había abandonado. Más en concreto, había huido. De la realidad, de sus sentimientos, de sus miedos y sus culpas. De Shikamaru.

—Lo siento…—se lamentó llorando con todas sus fuerzas, la imagen de Shikamaru se veía borrosa debido a sus lágrimas y al dolor que obnubilaba su mente. O podía soportarlo, no quería. No era justo, el dolor era demasiado.

Ahora, una vez más, volvía a imaginar la escena en el hospital de Konoha. Los latidos seguían resonado en la habitación, aún Shikaku vivía pero Yoshino estaba muriendo. La podía imaginar rogando.

—No, por favor… —Shikamaru no diría nada. Sólo la contemplaría con el dolor acumulado de tanto tiempo. Quizá ahora llorara de verdad, pero lo ocultaría.

Podía imaginarse a sus padres diciendo unas últimas palabras por Shikaku, podía imaginarse a su padre lamentando la pérdida de su amigo. Su madre abrazaría a Yoshino, Shikamaru estaría solo. En un rincón, porque ella lo había dejado. Por que no había tenido el coraje de decir que no a aquella misión para permanecer al lado de él. Porque había sido una cobarde y ahora se arrepentía.

Ahora podía imaginarse las palabras de Tsunade.

—Fue un gran shinobi de la aldea de Konoha, su recuerdo estará siempre en nuestros corazones y en los de todos aquellos que lo conocieron.

En ese momento llegarían Chouji y Choza, obviamente ellos no podían faltar. Chouji nunca lo dejaría en un momento así, Chouji jamás lo dejaría como lo hizo ella. Él sí era un amigo digno de Shikamaru, ella había sido una egoísta.

La escena volvía a danzar frente a sus ojos, ahora los Akimichi procuraban unas últimas palabras. Yoshino se abrazaba al cuerpo inerte de Shikaku y Shikamaru se acercaba a consolarla, con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón destrozado.

Tsunade se acercaba lentamente y tomando el pequeño cable que unía la máquina al padre de Shikamaru jaló de él. Se hizo el silencio y un agudo "piiii" rompió la atmósfera del lugar. Yoshino gritó desgarradoramente y Shikamaru cayó al suelo, inmóvil y temblando. Ya no había nada que hacer, Shikaku estaba muerto.

De repente Ino abrió los ojos y con mano temblorosa miró el reloj; las 12 del mediodía. Todo había terminado.

—Shikamaru, lo siento —más lágrimas cayeron pero esta vez no se molestó en detenerlas. Simplemente las dejó caer, hasta que ya no le quedaran más por llorar.


	25. La resurrección

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. En lo absoluto.**

**25/25**

**¡Hola a todos!** ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Por mi parte acá estoy, con lo prometido, el final de "En el marco del dolor". Bueno, justamente, como este es el último capítulo de esta historia quería agradecerles a todos y cada uno. A todos los que siguieron el fic capítulo a capítulo. Perdonen que no voy a poder extenderme tanto como quisiera porque me están hechando de la computadora. Bueno, retomando. Quería decirles **¡GRACIAS!** Por todo, por seguir la historia (aunque fuera solamente leyendo), por darme constantemente su apoyo y su opinión honesta. Que siempre me sirvió para mejorar y de verdad la valoro mucho. Por eso quería decirles a todos **¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!** Espero que el final les guste y si no es demasiado abuso me gustaría saber su opinión. Porque la verdad es que los finales son difíciles y quizá una de las cosas más importantes de la historia y me gustaría saber que les parece. Espero que disfruten el capítulo... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

¡Ah! Y obviamente también había dicho que hoy iba a estar subiendo una **nueva historia** y así es. Se llama **"Sentimientos viajantes"**. Es también un **ShikaIno** (jeje, me volví adicta) pero también tiene de todo un poco. No voy a decir mucho más, en realidad les digo por si alguien está interesado. Lo cual me haría muy feliz. Los demás detalles están en la página. Espero que también les guste. Y **agradecerles** desde ya por tomarse las molestias de leer esta historia, y quizá la nueva.

* * *

**En el marco del dolor**

XXV

"La resurrección"

(Cómo vivir después de tanto tiempo de morir)

El viaje había sido largo, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y no había vuelto a sonreír desde aquel día en el templo. Al menos se alegraba de que la misión hubiera ido bien, el niño había sanado y aún conservaba su vida. Lástima que Ino no pudiera decir lo mismo de Shikaku.

Mientras, Sakura junto a ella la miraba desconsolada más no decía nada. El trayecto había sido silencioso y así habían elegido que fuera, ambas. Porque Sakura sabía que Ino necesitaba tiempo para recobrarse de la impresión que la muerte del padre de Shikamaru le había dado. E Ino sabía que Sakura se sentiría incómoda hablando con ella, además la rubia no tenía demasiados deseos de conversar.

—Ahí se ve la puerta —comentó la pelirrosa finalmente señalando la entrada de Konoha, Ino asintió y las dos jóvenes siguieron su camino hacia su hogar.

Cuando atravesaron el gran portal de la aldea se sintieron de alguna forma más relajadas, Ino por su parte aún seguía con la mirada perdida pero al menos la tensión del viaje había aminorado. Al menos ahora se sentían con más ánimos. Aunque fueran ínfimos.

—Ino ¿Qué le dirás a Shikamaru? —preguntó de repente Sakura, la rubia la miró confundida y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, mejor piensa en algo porque allí viene —dijo señalando al moreno que venía caminando de frente hacia ellas, junto a Shikamaru se encontraba Chouji. La rubia tembló y se paró en seco.

—Hola… —fue todo lo que pudo decir Ino ante la imponente presencia de él, nunca se había sentido así frente al moreno. Nunca tan expuesta ante él, sólo aquella noche.

—¡Qué problemático! —murmuró él rascando en un gesto nervioso su nunca. Chouji y Sakura se miraron y rápidamente la pelirrosa se hizo oír.

—Bueno, creo que yo me voy. Supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar, Ino no te preocupes yo llevo el informe a Tsunade ¿Me acompañas Chouji? —el Akimichi rápidamente asintió y ambos se despidieron.

—¡Adiós! —dijeron los dos al unísono y se alejaron del lugar, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos. Ino desvió la mirada de la de él y el primero en hablar fue Shikamaru.

—Veníamos a recibirte de la misión pero supongo que llegamos algo tarde. Lo siento —la situación era realmente incómoda y el ambiente tenso.

—No importa —dijo ella aún sin cruzar miradas con el moreno—, nosotras nos adelantamos.

—Entiendo —murmuró el chico—, Ino ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella con timidez accedió, cosa que extrañó al Nara, y sin decir más él la tomó de la mano, lo cual hizo que la rubia se estremeciera, y la llevó por las sinuosas calles de Konoha. Ino no tenía idea de adonde iban pero tampoco se animaba a preguntar así que simplemente lo siguió hasta que ambos se detuvieron en un pequeño banco de cemento junto a una de las calles. Él le indicó que se sentara y ella gustosa accedió, acto seguido él se sentó junto a ella.

—Shikamaru… —empezó, quería preguntar como se encontraba, qué había sido de su padre pero él la detuvo, tenía que hacérselo saber. Todo, no quería omitir nada esta vez pero sabía que si ella lo interrumpía o empezaba a balbucear sin sentido perdería el valor y jamás se lo confesaría.

—Toma —dijo de golpe entregándole un paquete de cigarrillos. Ella lo miró extrañado y replicó:

—Shikamaru, sabes que no fumo —pero rápidamente se calló cuando él negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo soy el que fuma Ino. Fumaba. Sé que las cosas cambiaron mucho y seguramente nada sea lo mismo. Quizá inclusive te alejes y no te vea de la misma forma en que te vi estos últimos dos meses pero una promesa es una promesa. Y pienso cumplirla, así que éste es mi último paquete de cigarrillos.

La rubia contempló por unos segundos la pequeña cajita y luego uniendo las piezas en su cabeza recordó de repente aquella noche, la promesa, el lazo en su muñeca (que aún conservaba) y el porque de la promesa. Pero si Shikamaru decía que dejaría de fumar… significaba que…

—¡Tú papá despertó! —chilló de repente sintiendo la vida volverle al cuerpo, la felicidad y la energía para reaccionar de forma más normal y no sólo parecer un cuerpo sin vida. Él sonrió y asintió.

Por primera vez no le importó nada, ni lo que él sentía o pensaba, ni lo que podían pensar de ella las personas que por la calle paseaban. Nada parecía tener más sentido en ese momento que abrazarlo, y así lo hizo. Impulsivamente se arrojó a los brazos de él y sin poder contenerse empezó a sollozar.

—¿Ino? ¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó confundido, estaba seguro de que nunca comprendería aquellos cambios emocionales repentinos de la muchacha.

—Es sólo… que me alegro mucho que tu papá esté bien Shika —sollozó una vez más y finalmente lo miró a los ojos—. Lo siento, no debí dejarte solo en un momento así. Puede que nunca me perdones pero realmente me sentí muy mal por haberme ido, pregúntale a Sakura sino me crees. Shika, de verdad lo siento.

—¡Problemática! Por supuesto que te creo, ahora deja de ser tan ruidosa y escandalosa que todos nos están viendo —murmuró lo último contemplando a su alrededor varias personas que pasaban, que ahora los miraban escandalizados.

—¡¿Qué miran?! —respondió ella desafiante ante las miradas curiosas, rápidamente las personas se dispersaron y continuaron su camino. Shikamaru suspiró, realmente la muchacha podía ser muy infantil.

—Ino… —pero ella no parecía hacerle caso, una vez más la llamó y finalmente obtuvo su atención—. Déjame terminar lo que tengo que decirte ¿Sí? —ella asintió avergonzada y lo contempló directo a los ojos, expectante por las palabras del moreno—. Bien. Como te decía, sé que quizá ahora no quieras hablarme más pero espero no te moleste conserve esto —dijo mostrando en su muñeca el delgado cintillo negro que la chica le había regalado.

—¿Por qué me molestaría? Shika yo…

—Quiero decirte todo esto de una vez así puedo irme, por favor Ino no me lo hagas más difícil.

Fue entonces que notó que el moreno estaba temblando, pudo verlo primero en sus manos que ella rápidamente atrapó entre las suyas para detenerlas de vibrar y así confortarlo pero no parecía tener efecto alguno. Al parecer Shikamaru estaba muy nervioso. El porque permanecía un misterio.

—¿Te acuerdas de estos dos meses? —rápidamente ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlos?

—¿Te acuerdas todas esas noches que pasamos juntos? Hablando hasta tarde, con la luz prendida del televisor sólo para que tú no tuvieras miedo —ante lo último la muchacha sonrió más no dijo nada por lo que él lo tomó como un sí y continuó—, leyendo o jugando al Shogi…

—Sí, lo recuerdo —murmuró sonriendo levemente mientras recordaba todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos. Shikamaru se aferró con más fuerzas a las manos de ella y suspiró—. Por todos los días difíciles de esos dos meses, esas noches me mantuvieron vivo. Por todos los momentos duros, tú me mantuviste vivo. Te sentí conmigo en cada una de esas noches solitarias, me ayudaste a olvidar, al menos por unas horas, me despejaste la mente de todo lo que estaba pasando. Fuiste mi escape, eras la única que conocía mi dolor. Porque tú también lo sentías. Me ayudaste a sentir otra vez cuando me sentía muerto, Ino. Sé que ya te lo dije pero no era así como quería hacerlo. Esa noche te necesité, me reproché mucho el no decírtelo. Fui un cobarde, esa noche y la mañana antes de que te fueras. Como siempre.

—Shika… —murmuró pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas de repente entre los labios de él que acababan de apoderarse de la boca de ella. Lentamente empezó besarla con dulzura y al ver que Ino no se apartaba murmuró, contra los labios de ella:

—Todavía te necesito… —y sin siquiera esperar su respuesta volvió a besarla, ésta vez con más voracidad. Con pasión y deseo y sin embargo con ternura y delicadeza.

Lentamente las manos de él se desplazaron hasta la cintura de ella mientras que las de Ino se entrelazaron detrás del cuello de Shikamaru.

Permanecieron allí por largo rato, sin importarles nada más, sin siquiera fijarse en lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Cada vez que sus labios se sellaban en unión parecía como si el mundo desapareciera para ellos. Entonces sólo existían ellos. Nadie más. Ni siquiera el tiempo parecía tener validez, era como si se detuviera en cada instante que permanecían juntos. Sólo para ellos.

Entonces ambos se separaron y tras mirarse a los ojos por efímeros segundos que parecieron etéreos, Ino susurró.

—Yo también te necesito, Shika —él sonrió y acto seguido plantó un fugaz y sonoro beso en los labios enrojecidos de ella.

No tenían que decirlo, lo sabían. Lo que "te necesito" en verdad significaba, el sentido oculto que aquellas dos palabras encubrían. Un sentido más profundo, Ino sabía que Shikamaru no estaba listo para decírselo. Quizá algún día lo hiciera pero aún era demasiado pronto para él.

Él también lo sabía, que Ino le pertenecía por completo sólo que era muy cobarde para decirle cuanto le importaba. Después de todo, él siempre sería el cobarde nº 1 de Konoha y ni Ino, ni nadie podrían cambiar eso. Como Ino siempre sería la ruidosa, escandalosa y problemática mujer de la que Shikamaru se había enamorado. No había remedio, el destino definitivamente era algo caprichoso.

Y lo irónico era que de tanto dolor, sufrimiento y desdicha había surgido algo entre ellos. Un destello de luz, un poco de calidez que los había mantenido vivos durante tanto tiempo. La única esperanza que los había unido. Y aún los unía.

De pronto Shikamaru habló.

—Eh… Ino. Tengo algo más que decirte…

—¿Sí? ¿Qué? —lo cuestionó sonriendo, él rió nervioso y tomándola de la mano le dijo:

—Mi mamá sabe lo que hicimos en mi cama —de repente la rubia palideció y la ira empezó a brotarle dentro de ella, sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas. Shikamaru retrocedió.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así?!

—Mira que eres problemática ¡¿Cómo iba yo a decirle algo así?! ¡Lo descubrió!

—¡¡Shikamaru eres un idiota!! Seguro que lo descubrió por tu tonta excusa, para alguien inteligente eres muy poco ingenioso.

—¡No fue por mi excusa! ¡Fue por la mancha de sangre de tú virginidad en mí cama!

Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron violentamente y Shikamaru sonrió —Eres un vago ¿No se te ocurrió quitar las sábanas?

—No, lo siento —y rápidamente la calló con un beso.

—¿Cómo esperas que la mire a los ojos de ahora en más?

—¡Yo también estoy en la misma! —protestó él, de pronto la rubia recordó algo, toda su ira se aplacó, y sonrió.

—¿Shika recuerdas que no sabíamos si Sakura y Sasuke eran vírgenes o no? —el moreno recordó aquel juego que habían hecho y asintió.

—Pues, no lo son —él sonrió y una vez más la besó—. ¿Y ese beso porque fue?

—Porque te…

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella ilusionada, él suspiró.

—¡Qué problemática! —y acto seguido murmuró algo inentendible.

—¿Qué? ¡Que mala costumbre tienes de hablar bajo! —Shikamaru respiró profundamente y acercándose a su oído le murmuró.

—Te amo, Ino.

Las facciones de ella se iluminaron de repente y por primera vez sintió latir su corazón en un ritmo jamás conocido. Volvieron a fundirse en un cálido beso y sintió como si una descarga de electricidad recorriera todo su ser. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso. Pero más extraño aún era que aquella era la primera vez que ella lo sentía, y se lo haría saber.

—Yo también te amo.

FIN


End file.
